


Guarded

by Maiika



Series: Bodyguard AU [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 81,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: She was moving up in the world, both in her success and on the notorious murderer, Majin Buu's hit list. He loved his career; he was one of the best. The aftermath of a trial drew these professionals together, leading both of them to realize what their career-driven lives were lacking - each other.





	1. Assigned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi's in a heap of trouble. Bulma has a solution. Unfortunately, it's a solution Chi-Chi wants no part of

Chi-Chi stood by her expansive windows overlooking the city below and the sunlit buildings across the way.

The blinding reflection of the shifting sunlight bounced off a line of rectangular windows, causing her to shift her stance in order to avoid the harsh glare. The ice in the glass of liquor she held clanked musically with her movement.  At the sound of a newspaper opening behind her, she sighed.  The little tranquility she’d had here after escaping the courthouse and her trial's resulting media frenzy was about to be disrupted.

She didn't bother to turn at the inhale preceding the familiar sound of her friend's voice or the words that followed when Bulma began reading, "the notorious Babi Dee was found guilty on several counts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, grand larceny…yada yada..." Bulma paused to noisily and impatiently turn the page. “The guilty verdict can be attributed to the formidable prosecuting skills of Ms. Chi-Chi Mao, daughter of the renowned criminal defense attorney, Ox Mao. If not for her well-built case and eloquent summation to the court, Mr. Dee could very well still be roaming the streets along with his elusive and dangerous organization, who still-"

"Alright! Can you just stop? Just. Stop there." Chi-Chi brushed a hand along her tailored suit and groaned as she swirled the liquor glass in her hand, her gaze still fixed on the view of the calming, picturesque cityscape outside her high rise window.

"This is bullshit, Chi-Chi!" Bulma said.

Chi-Chi twirled from the window to see her irate friend, with her paige boy haircut dyed blue, sitting on Chi-Chi's red tufted velvet sofa. Chi-Chi frowned stoically back at her.

"They know he's going to come after you now!" Bulma continued, "This makes you a prime target! Why aren't there any cops here for your protection?" Her indignant friend stood from the couch, slamming the loudly crumpling newspaper into the cushion of the crimson furnishing before she crossed her arms and stubbornly glared at Chi-Chi, awaiting an answer.

"Because I told them no,” Chi-Chi said firmly, coolly eyeing her concerned friend over the rim while sipping the remaining trace of liquor from her glass.  As she swallowed the liquid with a hiss at the burning sensation, she lightly set the glass on the small marble table behind her.

Bulma gawked at her for a minute, her blue eyes wide in shock.  "What?!"

The delayed shriek was expected, but Chi-Chi still winced, as did the short, silent bald man who had been standing near the door with a professional, dutiful air until the moment that shriek destroyed his composure.

Chi-Chi exhaled a long, heavy breath. "Bulma, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Chi," Bulma said curtly, dropping a syllable _and_ her chin as she gave her friend a patronizing stare, "you know I say this because I love you..." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in annoyance with what she expected Bulma to say next.  “But sometimes you can be pathetically naive."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she took a few steps towards Bulma, meeting her near the sofa to boldly confront the elephant in the room.  "I do not need protection. No one is going to 'off' me,” Chi-Chi said as Bulma snorted in disbelief.

"Like I said,” Bulma replied with an arrogant smirk.  “Naive."

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, towards the hired man beside the elevator door causing Chi-Chi to groan at Bulma's likely train of thought and annoying persistence. Chi-Chi should have known her friend wouldn't let this go until she had her way. Chi-Chi was regretting opening her mouth and being honest. She should have just lied and told Bulma her protection would arrive tomorrow.

"It's a good thing I brought Krillin here," Bulma said as she smiled at the startled expression of her guard, who obviously had no expectation of his name being mentioned. "If you don't want the cops, you should at least hire some protection of your own, like I do,” Bulma added with a meaningful nod towards Krillin. "Ugh! But how can I leave now? I can't just leave you alone here!"

As Bulma fretted, raising a hand to nervously gnaw her red lacquer-coated thumbnail, Chi-Chi tilted her head in considerate observation of her friend’s newly acquired mannerism. Bulma was a smoker for years, but recently quit. Still, Chi-Chi noted the worrisome implication of her action.  Out of habit, Chi-Chi nearly offered Bulma a cigarette, which she kept around more out of courtesy to guests like Bulma than for herself, though she did occasionally indulge. She felt fortunate that she was able to stop herself before she uttered what would have been a dangerously tempting offer.

Chi-Chi's hesitance resulted in her opening and closing her painted red lips like a guppy when she had nothing more to say. She hoped Bulma wouldn't notice her near slip, though Bulma was usually very observant.

Chi-Chi quickly added to the conversation to cover her near slip for good measure. "If you want to stay with me tonight, you're more than welcome." Chi-Chi offered, smirking in amusement at Bulma's visible, predictable reaction, which Chi-Chi read like an open book.

Bulma might have been genuinely concerned for Chi-Chi's safety, but Chi-Chi knew Bulma would never risk her own safety in order to procure protection for Chi-Chi. Bulma, and most people who knew of Babi Dee's organization, must have thought anyone staying with Chi-Chi in the aftermath of that trial might as well be walking around with a loaded grenade. Chi-Chi noted with amusement that the bodyguard beside the wall didn't seem too keen on the idea either, judging by the matching expression on his face.

"I can't impose,” Bulma replied with a curt, nervous chuckle, followed by a pretty smile. "But I really can't leave you alone,” she firmly added before glancing over her shoulder at Krillin again with a pensive groan. "I know! I'll give you my guy!"

Chi-Chi frowned and raised a disbelieving brow at the suggestion. "You want to leave Krillin here?"

"No!" Bulma replied with a sneer in Krillin's direction and shake of her head.

Chi-Chi frowned apologetically on Bulma's behalf at the guard's wounded expression. She couldn't imagine what gave Bulma such a bad impression of the man. He kept quiet enough and seemed serious about his work, though he was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. In all fairness, though, he  _was_  the topic of their discussion.

"Krillin is just a temporary guy that took over for my regular protection while I'm here in the city. He's not nearly as good as  _my_  guard," Bulma added with a teasing smirk in Krillin's direction.

As Krillin lowered his head at the comment, Chi-Chi instantly understood that what Bulma claimed had to be at least partially true, because his body language admitted he agreed as much.

"Though, I don't really want to give up my guy. He's the best I've ever had," Bulma added with a fond smile and distant gaze.

Chi-Chi smirked at Bulma. "Oh? Bulma, have you been holding out on me? What is the deal with you and your bodyguard?”

Bulma gawked in disbelief at Chi-Chi’s shark-like grin before shaking her head dismissively. "There is nothing going on, Chi-Chi. Though I do admit, I like a good-looking guard, and among the ones I've had, he's pretty impressive."

Chi-Chi lowered her chin and raised her brows at Bulma as if to say 'I told you so'.

"But," Bulma forcefully added as she scowled at Chi-Chi's look, "he is also the best at what he does, and the only one I've ever hired who hasn't tried to sneak a peek at me when I'm dressing, or tried to steal my shit, or made a move on me, or pestered me for financial favors. He is completely trustworthy," Bulma added with a smile and curt nod before crossing her arms sternly.

"So that is why I'm keeping him. But you can't rely on Krillin and," Bulma quickly pressed her index finger to Chi-Chi's lips as Chi-Chi opened her mouth to object, "you can't stay here alone. I will not return to Capsule Corporation knowing you are all alone and vulnerable in this penthouse, no matter how tough you are, Ms. Mao!"

Chi-Chi groaned and rubbed her forehead in defeat. "Bulma-"

"No! Krillin will stay until I send a replacement. And I will have the same company that employs my guy send their best available trained man to you. I'll even pay his salary, and pay to have him flown over here for you if he's not located in this city. I'll even pay for his  _food_  if that makes it easier on you. There is no excuse for you to refuse this, Chi-Chi!" Bulma hurriedly crossed the expansive, carpeted room, destined for the coat rack beside Krillin, who stepped aside warily at Bulma's hasty approach.

"How about...I like my privacy? How's _that_  for a reason?” Chi-Chi said, even as Bulma retrieved her phone from her hanging coat pocket and dialed a number with the press of a few buttons.  “I don't want to be treated like a guarded criminal, Bulma!  Bulma…what are you doing? Don't." Chi-Chi slumped in defeat as Bulma ignored her plea.

With a sly grin, Bulma placed the phone to her ear. "Yes. This is Bulma Brief. Get my assistant on the line, please." Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Chi-Chi, smiling reassuringly as she waited. Then she turned her gaze away from Chi-Chi to resume speaking into the phone, "My plane should be arriving there at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Have my car ready, inform my driver, and tell Goku to meet me at the airport when I arrive. Also," Bulma added with a triumphant smile and a glance in Chi-Chi's direction, "tell the protection service to send their best available guy to this address. I'll be hiring an additional for my friend, Chi-Chi, who  _desperately needs it_ right now."

As Bulma glared sternly at Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi stubbornly glared right back at Bulma.  She couldn't believe Bulma was going through with this. Even more so, Chi-Chi couldn't believe that she was allowing it to happen. Maybe, subconsciously, she did realize the true danger of her situation.

After all, if Majin Buu was also behind bars now with Babi Dee, she could sleep soundly. The brains of the operation hardly felt like a threat on his own, but his right hand man, the muscle…that man was a cold blooded killer, and her putting his boss away must've really threatened the monstrous criminal's standing. If _he_  ever attacked her, she did have some doubts about whether her street smarts and lifetime of martial arts training could really keep her safe.

"Yes," Bulma said as she smiled into her phone, "we'll sort out all of those details tomorrow, then. Thank you, Oolong." Bulma turned off her phone with a smug grin before returning it to her pocket.

"So…I'm staying here for tonight, Miss Brief?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise at the sound of his nasally voice. Though they'd spent several hours in the same room, those were the first words he'd uttered in Chi-Chi's presence.

Bulma nodded to Krillin. "Yes, Krillin. You'll protect Chi-Chi for tonight. Then it's back to work as usual, I suppose."

At Bulma’s indifferent shrug, Krillin nodded fervently before straightening his posture in a bold display, his professional suit adjusting with his straightened posture. "Yes, Miss Brief. Ms. Mao, I promise you are in good hands." Krillin gave Chi-Chi a slight bow before walking off, down the hall of Chi-Chi's penthouse.

Chi-Chi stared in disbelief as she watched the man walk himself around in her home without invitation. "Bulma! What is he doing?"

Bulma waved a dismissive hand before retrieving her ivory wool coat from the coat rack. "He has to check the place first, Chi-Chi. For all we know, Majin Buu could have planted a bomb in your penthouse while you were in court today." Bulma gasped in realization and clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean-"

"Bulma, I'm not worried," Chi-Chi interrupted, crossing her arms and glaring down the hall. Bulma pulled her coat over her arms with an apologetic frown as Chi-Chi grit her teeth and added, "just annoyed. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." Chi-Chi winced at the sounds of Krillin searching through her things, likely ruining her home's careful cleanliness and organization in the process.

Bulma clapped Chi-Chi on the back unapologetically. "You'll thank me for this when I come back in three months or so, and you realize you're still alive. It'll be all thanks to me and my generosity," Bulma sang with an arrogant smile.

Chi-Chi scowled at her.  She had to keep her arms tightly crossed to contain her fists, because with that smug grin on Bulma's face and the noisy shuffling of Krillin's search through her domain, Chi-Chi was feeling incredibly tempted to punch her well-meaning friend in the smug face for this imposition.

Krillin returned from his searching with a serious expression. "It looks clear."

"I could have told you that," Chi-Chi grumbled, glaring at the shorter man, who frowned apologetically at her intimidating visage. "So now I'm supposed to just let some stranger into my home tomorrow, whoever this service of yours sends?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma, following her friend towards the front door with Krillin in tow.

"Yes. They'll let you know who he is first, Chi-Chi," Bulma replied with a flippant roll of her eyes. "It's not like I expect you to allow some suspicious stranger in here at a time like this. For now, Krillin will stay here. You know him." Bulma added with a smile at Krillin, who smiled warily back at Chi-Chi, who frowned dubiously at Krillin.

"Barely," Chi-Chi grumbled peevishly.

"And tomorrow your new guy will keep you even safer. Don't worry," Bulma added, grasping Chi-Chi's wrist as she forced her friend to meet her close, intense gaze, "I'm sure if you could put Babi Dee away, you can get that Majin Buu guy, too. Then you'll have nothing to worry about anymore. You'll be perfectly safe. Until then, I just want to make sure someone is around to keep you that way. And I'll see you again in a few months.”

As Bulma smiled at Chi-Chi and endearingly wrapped her in a hug, Chi-Chi hesitantly hugged back as she opened her mouth to reply.  It was something she'd been attempting to do the entire time Bulma was speaking, though Bulma wouldn't give her a word in edgewise, and still wasn’t, as she hurriedly pulled away from the embrace.

"Bye, hon." Bulma smiled. "And congratulations again on winning your big case!"

"B-bye, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied, frowning as Bulma slid through the doors, which closed immediately after her. Chi-Chi continued frowning at the closed elevator door as Krillin stood beside her, looking on expectantly at Chi-Chi. For _what_ , Chi-Chi didn't know.

After a while of being on the receiving end of useless gawking, Chi-Chi lowered her brows at the door.  "What?"

"Uh!" Krillin replied, sounding startled. "I can spend the night on the couch if you feel that it's close enough to be safe!"

Chi-Chi frowned at Krillin, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "That is _more_  than close enough," she said through clenched teeth before heading to her master bedroom and slamming the door closed behind her.

She didn't know how this all had spiraled out of her control, all from winning a successful case she had been working on for months, which should have been a triumphant experience. Now her life was slipping out of her control. She would be babysat by strangers and treated like a pariah by the wary people closest to her until the next criminal on her list was prosecuted.

After pacing in her room for a while in deep thought, the guilty, nagging feeling of being so abrupt with Krillin became too relentless to ignore. Chi-Chi growled with frustration as she swung her door open and stormed into her main living area to find Krillin watching her television, casually seated on the red sofa where Bulma had been earlier. She stared disbelievingly at the relaxed man, whose gaze averted from his show for only a second to give Chi-Chi a friendly smile.

She was prepared to come out and apologize for her rudeness, to offer him something to eat perhaps. She was expecting to find him standing guard at the door, or observing the street below them through her floor to ceiling, expansive windows, but to find him seated casually on her couch, looking lazy and unprepared when he was being paid to guard her life, Chi-Chi felt infuriated by the sight of it. There would be no apology coming from her now.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing right now?" Chi-Chi said as she crossed her arms and assumed a haughty stance.

Krillin glanced from the television again, his big, black eyes immediately widening in alarm at seeing Chi-Chi's expression. "Yes, Ms. Mao!"

Krillin shot to his feet, grabbing the remote and clicking off the show before assuming a rigid posture. He resembled a military man in that moment, and Chi-Chi suddenly felt like a drill sergeant as Krillin stood at attention as if awaiting his orders. A bead of sweat trickled down Krillin's forehead as he continued watching her, fully alert and rigid.

Chi-Chi felt her downturned upper lip twitch into a smile before she laughed aloud. "I'm sorry, Krillin,” Chi-Chi said, still giggling with a dismissive shake of her head as the man relaxed with a bemused expression crossign his face, likely having trouble processing her quick change in demeanor.  "Do you want something to eat? A drink, maybe?"

Chi-Chi sighed as she walked into her modern, sleekly designed kitchen without awaiting an answer.  She didn't know what came over her when she scolded Krillin. She reminded herself that she didn't even want protection in the first place. What did it matter to her whether the man protecting her did his job well or not?

"Uh…sure. What do you have to eat?" Krillin replied as Chi-Chi opened the refrigerator.

"Well…to be honest…" Chi-Chi admitted, gazing into the sparse contents of the pristine white box of her refrigerator's interior, "I've been so busy with this case and spending so much time in my office that I haven't been keeping much food around. I wasn't expecting company," Chi-Chi added tersely as she narrowed her eyes without meeting Krillin's gaze. "Here." She relented as her eyes settled on a bowl of cut fruit. "This will do for now. I have some frozen dinners for later. I'll just have to go shopping tomorrow." She pulled the bowl from the fridge, swinging the door closed with a smooth movement of her hips before turning around to place the bowl on the granite countertop.

"Thanks," Krillin said, taking a seat at one of the wrought iron barstools across the countertop from Chi-Chi.

She handed him a fork and a plate, and he helped himself as Chi-Chi grabbed another set, doing the same. They ate quietly for a moment, curiously inspecting one another.

"So…you've worked for Bulma before?" Chi-Chi asked conversationally.

"No. This is the first time I've worked for Bulma Brief. I already knew  _of_  her, just never met her before," Krillin said with a dismissive shrug.

Chi-Chi shrugged to herself as well. Bulma was the heiress to the world renowned billion dollar corporation, Capsule Corp, hence her need for bodyguards. It figured that someone in Krillin's line of work should have known of her, especially when she was already being guarded for the past few years by someone from his company.

"And how do you and Miss Brief know one another?" Krillin asked curiously, raising his gaze from his food to smile at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled before poking her fork into another piece of fruit. "Bulma and I go way back. We went to school together." Chi-Chi indifferently waved her loaded fork in the air. She then bit the fruit with a snap of her teeth as Krillin lowered his head and resumed eating.

A long silence ensued as the pair finished their snack in silence.

"She means well, by all of this," Chi-Chi finally added quietly as she stood to clear the mess from her kitchen, "but I really can protect myself." Chi-Chi spun around with the fruit bowl in her arms and was startled when a gentle hand landed on one of her arms. She stopped abruptly and shifted her gaze to meet Krillin's serious expression.

"Hey. I don't doubt you, but you really need to let me do my job,” Krillin said.   “And the guy that comes to replace me tomorrow, I'm sure you can manage to get along with him if you can find a different way to look at this. Your friend  _did_  do this because she cares, so you don't want to let down the people who care about you by refusing help, right?"

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, rubbing her forehead with a massaging motion of her fingers. She knew Krillin had a point. If anything ever did happen to her, her father, Bulma, and her other close friends would be devastated. She had a responsibility to take what help she could get.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't have to like this,” Chi-Chi added stubbornly as she resumed cleaning the kitchen.

The evening finished uneventfully, with more small talk, much in the same way as that afternoon had gone.  Krillin told Chi-Chi a little more about himself, informing her that he had a wife and a young daughter. He explained that his wife used to be a big name in the fashion industry when Krillin was assigned to protect her, which was how they met, but now she stayed home to raise their child.

Chi-Chi couldn't help developing a growing fondness towards Krillin. She was almost sorry he had to be replaced in the morning. Though, after what she'd witnessed through the day, she did see Bulma's point about him not being the best at what he did. Krillin seemed like he could be a great friend, but a great bodyguard, she highly doubted.

* * *

 

The next morning, Chi-Chi awoke to the startling bell-like ringing of her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched towards the nightstand and reached her free hand toward the electronic glow of her ringing phone, which contrasted with the shade-darkened atmosphere of her room.

Holding the phone in front of her face, Chi-Chi recognized the caller's name and groaned it aloud as she placed the phone to her ear.  "Bulma?"

" _Chi-Chi…are you alright?"_

"I  _was_  until someone called me at," Chi-Chi craned her neck towards the fluorescent red digital display of her alarm clock, "nine a.m. on a Saturday."

" _Oh. Well, it's really not that early, Chi-Chi. Anyway, I just got in to West City and you'll never believe what happened."_  Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but Bulma hardly paused before animatedly continuing,  _"You have no idea how much you owe me now. I mean, you better really appreciate what I am sacrificing for y-"_

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi waited a tick and then sighed with exhaustion as she set the phone back on her white lacquer nightstand.

Whatever Bulma was dealing with, Chi-Chi decided Bulma could wait until later to share.  Chi-Chi laid her head back on her fluffy, down-filled pillow, yawning in contentment before that shrill ring sounded again. Her eyes widened at the disruption as she swiped the phone from the nightstand and lifted it above her face in her reclined position, before she tapped the little round, red phone icon on the screen and placed the phone back on the dresser.

She knew Bulma would take the hint. Chi-Chi didn't want to talk right now. She was tired. Chi-Chi rolled to her side, wrapping the plush comforter in her fists and humming serenely at the comfortable, relaxing feeling, until that shrill ring haunted her for a third time.

"Dammit, Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled, slapping at her blankets before irately spinning towards her nightstand. "What is it?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed the phone to her ear.

" _-eeee!_ _Chi-Chi Mao, you Nazi!  My friend that I just visited! I'll be on the phone for a few minutes! Go wait in the car!"_ Bulma yelled.

Chi-Chi grimaced at the noise and pulled the phone from her ear until Bulma addressed her in a lower and calmer voice.  "Bulma, what is going on over there?"

" _I've been trying to tell you, Chi,"_  Bulma huffed, her voice laced with irritation.  _"I talked to the protection service last night, and they placed you with a guy who they assure me is the best available at what he does."_

"Well, that sounds promising," Chi-Chi replied. She really didn't like waking up to the reminder of _that_  situation.

" _Yeah. I hope so,"_  Bulma grumbled dubiously.

Chi-Chi quirked a brow at the unexpected response. "Bulma?"

Bulma sighed loudly over the phone before groaning at something. " _This professional they found refused to leave West City. He apparently has something against Satan City."_

"So they have to find someone else."

" _No. Actually, Goku knows the guy and owed him a favor, so they worked it out between themselves, without my knowledge, that they would trade positions."_

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as slowly sat up in bed and knit her brows pensively at the vaguely familiar name.

" _My guy, Chi!_ My _great, reliable guy is on a plane right now, headed for Satan City for_ your _protection, while I'm stuck with the stubborn asshole who better be as good as they say, because this guy is really pissing me off already and I just met him!"_

"Really?" Chi-Chi asked dumbly.

" _Really."_  As Chi-Chi tiredly ran her fingers along her scalp and through the length of her hair, she couldn't help snickering at Bulma's deadpanned tone. It really sounded like Bulma was in for a rough ride with her new protection.  _"It's not funny, Chi-Chi."_

"So…you're telling me that I have this excellent guard coming here who you didn't want to share?" Chi-Chi asked with a wide smile as she fell back into her soft mattress. Her loose silky, ebony locks cascaded across the pillow as she stretched languidly on the bed. "I guess this won't be so bad after all," Chi-Chi teased, not that she felt any more comfortable about the whole idea of being protected by someone that would be intruding in her life, but she enjoyed getting a rise out of Bulma. "Then again, if you still want to keep him to yourself, we can forget about this whole terrible idea of yours, Bulma. I can just send him right back to you.”

" _No way,"_  Bulma stubbornly replied.  _"I'll just have to deal, but like I said, you owe me."_

"It's hardly fair that I should have to owe you for something you're forcing on me, Bulma,” Chi-Chi said with a petulant frown.

" _This is what friends are for, Cheech,"_  Bulma replied cheekily. When she spoke again, her tone had returned to one of irritation.  _"When Goku gets there, you let him know how pissed I am about this. He's going to be so sorry when he gets back here. He had no business making that decision without me. This jerk friend of his is going to make my life miserable for the next few months! I can see it now!"_

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You probably have to get to know the guy," Chi-Chi said consolingly. She narrowed her eyes as she listened to the sound of another, deeper voice in the background through the phone before Bulma growled into the receiver.

" _I have to go. My new guard insists we need to leave the airport now,"_  Bulma said with such a cynical tone that Chi-Chi could practically see her friend's eyes rolling. "Bye, Chi."

" _Bye, B-ulma."_ Chi-Chi huffed at the annoying click she heard in the middle of her signoff, before tossing her phone on the nightstand again and throwing her blankets aside. She was wide awake after ending that conversation.

Chi-Chi stared at the ceiling and laid awake in bed with no idea what to expect when Goku would arrive that day. She had no idea what to expect over the course of the next few months, even. She only knew her life would be much different than it was before that guilty verdict of Babi Dee's trial put her life in a tailspin, one that would change her life in more ways than she knew.


	2. Stalked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their introduction doesn't go quite the way anyone planned

Chi-Chi stepped out of her master bathroom, the steam from her hot shower swirling around her.  She was dressed for the day in casual, comfortable jeans and a colorfully printed silk blouse.  Her next thought was that she should turn on some soothing music.  She was focused on surrounding herself in comfort to attempt to shake off the doubts and frustrations she was still feeling about her day's anxiety-provoking predicament. 

As the sunlight streaming through her bedroom windows hit her eyes, Chi-Chi was alarmed by a strange shuffling sound in her apartment.  Being  that she was on the top floor penthouse, she never heard noises from neighboring apartments, so she knew whatever she was hearing was coming from _inside_ her apartment. The sound grew louder, approaching her door.  Chi-Chi gasped. Maybe Bulma was right after all to be so imminently concerned about her safety. Chi-Chi silently stepped just beside her closed bedroom door, prepared to take her intruder by surprise as she listened for his footsteps.

With swift, hasty movement and a fearsome yell, Chi-Chi threw her door open and swung the knife-edge of her hand into her would-be assailant's throat. As she spied her opponent, Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  She inhaled sharply through her teeth, grimacing at the sight of the choking man falling to his knees. She fell to her knees.  "Krillin! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here!" 

As she helped the wounded man to his feet, Krillin winced in pain and steadied himself, rubbing his wounded throat and eyeing Chi-Chi. "I-I'm here, alright," Krillin rasped, coughing between his words as he clenched one eye shut. "Not for much longer though," he said as he stepped back, "thankfully."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and glared at Krillin. "I have people that want to kill me, Krillin. You can't just stalk around in my apartment.  Besides, it's your  _job_  to be prepared for things like that." Feeling her cheeks heating with shame for her earlier mistake, she turned her face away.

"Right," Krillin agreed, albeit resentfully. "Well, I just received a call from the office. Goku Son should be here soon to take over for me. Can't say I'll miss you, Ms. Mao," Krillin added, rubbing his throat.

"Call me Chi-Chi, Krillin. I...really am sorry for attacking you." Chi-Chi looked away uncomfortably before turning towards Krillin and adding with a sweet smile, "I'm sure you must be excited to get home to your wife and daughter."

Krillin smiled back. "Yeah. It's always good to return home after a job."

As Krillin huffed in relief with a far-off gaze, Chi-Chi frowned pensively. She never before considered the risk in that line of work, but it truly was a dangerous occupation, maybe even more so than  _her_  profession.  Now she really felt bad for attacking Krillin.  She probably scared the innocent man, not because of his own safety, but because of what the loss of his life would've meant to his family.  Chi-Chi turned to head down the hall, in the direction of her kitchen.

"Can I fix you some breakfast?" Chi-Chi said over her shoulder.

Krillin cleared his throat tellingly. "I...uh...already polished off the rest of that fruit. There's really nothing left here but coffee, Chi-Chi. I made you some, though!" he hurriedly added.

Chi-Chi frowned. "That's right. I really need to go shopping this morning."

"You can have Goku take you," Krillin said as he hurried to grab Chi-Chi's arm. 

She was already on the move towards her coat rack and didn't appreciate being physically stopped.  Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Krillin, making Krillin immediately release his grip on her arm with a fearful expression. "I can handle a quick trip alone to the city market, Krillin. I'll be right back. Come with me if you have to, but I'm going now."  Chi-Chi grabbed her coat and pressed the button for her private elevator, leaving the apartment with her head held high as she stepped into the golden, shiny box.

Krillin hesitated at the door of the elevator. "Chi-Chi!"  He grumbled to himself as Chi-Chi stood stubbornly inside the elevator, waiting for the doors to close in spite of his call.  "Chi-Chi! You need to wait here for your new guard!"

Krillin seemed to be tied to her apartment and too polite to forcefully reach out and stop her, but Chi-Chi wouldn't be tied.  Krillin could protect her empty apartment for all Chi-Chi cared. If this Goku was there waiting when she returned, that would be just fine with her. Chi-Chi pressed the button at the elevator door, descending down to the first floor lobby. At the landing, Chi-Chi felt her first moment of hesitation.  What could be awaiting her in the lobby might not be something she would want to face.  Carefully, keeping her senses open, she emerged from the elevator. Majin Buu and the rest of Babi Dee's gang couldn't really sneak into her exclusive building.

Could they?

Chi-Chi shook off her negative thoughts, holding her head high as she secured the sash of her tailored trenchcoat and proceeded toward the exit of her building. As the outer glass doors opened, the fresh, crisp fall air hit Chi-Chi, causing her to take a long, pleasant inhale. She was certainly not going to spend her next few months cooped up inside when she enjoyed the outdoor air so much, even with its city smells and obnoxious street noises.  This city was her home - not the indoor penthouse dwelling she kept around for sleep and privacy.  When Chi-Chi reached the crosswalk, she crossed the street carefully towards the market, which was located only a block from her apartment. She remained vigilantly observant of all the people she passed as well as her general surroundings. She had told Krillin and Bulma that she could take care of herself, and going off on her own complacently would only prove otherwise.

The familiar sight of the bustling market brought a smile to Chi-Chi's face. She would enjoy filling her kitchen with food again, as she usually did, when her hours weren't absorbed in such a widely publicized trial, as they'd been recently. The cobblestoned, bustling square was lined with crates of vegetables, fruit, nuts and beans. In the distance, further down the alley, Chi-Chi could see the fish mongers, which would be her last stop after shopping for her produce.

Chi-Chi sorted through her fruit choices, chatting politely in brief conversations with other regulars and vendors she had seen there many times before. Once her arms were filled with a large paper bag of her goods, Chi-Chi headed down the alley to the fish mongers, smiling smugly to herself as she realized that she escaped her apartment and her posted protection unscathed. She knew Bulma was overreacting. If Dee's gang wasn't attacking her at such a predictable and exposed location so close to her apartment, she had nothing about which to worry.

"Hello," Chi-Chi said with a charming smile as she reached the always-freshly scented cart of the fish monger, discreetly clasping a hand over her nose, "I'll take two pounds of..."

As Chi-Chi continued her order to the elderly fish monger, a man stepped beside her, keeping his head low as he browsed the selection and seemingly waited his turn to place his order after her. When Chi-Chi wrapped up her order and paid the vendor, she noticed that the waiting man had disappeared. He never placed his order, so his presence and sudden disappearance aroused Chi-Chi's suspicion.  Chi-Chi stepped away from the vendor uneasily, curiously eyeing her surroundings and finding nothing but smiling faces and grouchy city-goers carrying on about their business. There was no trace of any man in the market resembling the one she had vaguely noted shopping beside her.

With a dismissive shrug, Chi-Chi hurried out of the market as a gust of wind ruffled her trenchcoat and bags and caused a chill to crawl up her spine. As she neared the crosswalk, passing a quiet alleyway, something snaked around Chi-Chi's waist so quickly that she had no opportunity to react. The way she was grabbed with her arms pinned around her large bag of goods, she had no freedom to move and defend herself.  As the strength and solid grasp of her capture became clear to her, Chi-Chi felt a rush of adrenaline.

She prepared to scream, knowing there were others nearby the deserted alley, when another strong hand clasped firmly over her mouth and her back was pushed roughly against the cement wall. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the man now standing right in front of her, face to face, whom she recognized from the fish monger's. She glared defiantly at him, and he glared back, though he seemed to have a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"What are you doing away from your apartment all alone, Chi-Chi Mao?" the man asked with a smug smile.

Chi-Chi struggled in his grasp, nearly freeing herself until he wiggled with her, strengthening his solid grip and maintaining his inescapable hold. Chi-Chi prided herself on being great at escaping all types of holds and attacks. This man was very good at what he did for his grasp to be so impossible for her to escape.

"You're feisty, aren't you?" The man chuckled. "I like that."

With a genuine smile, he slowly, gently loosened his hold.  As soon as Chi-Chi found the leeway she needed to fight back, she struck at him, attempting to strike his throat like she had done to Krillin earlier - but he anticipated the move.  Raising his hand in a flash, he caught hers in an iron grip before Chi-Chi could make contact with his throat.  Through the entire exchange, he never broke his smile for a second.

"Yeah. A lot stronger than Bulma, that's for sure." He laughed at her angered, glowering visage. "I can see why you'd think you can get away with sneaking off like this, but don't do it again."

Chi-Chi knit her brows tightly as the man released her, clearly having no intention to harm her. "Bulma? Wait. Who are you?" Chi-Chi lowered her brows and stared into the easygoing, black eyed gaze of the man before her.

"Goku Son!" he exclaimed, extending his hand in greeting with a wide, toothy smile.

Chi-Chi instinctively pressed herself against the wall behind her to distance herself from his loud, abrupt greeting.  "G-Goku?" Chi-Chi raised one brow high in disbelief in learning that Bulma's oh-so-reliable bodyguard was the very man who nearly abducted her a second ago. Then she glared as she processed everything that had just happened and anger swelled to the surface. "What the hell do you think you're doing, attacking me like that?!"

He laughed, crossing his arms and lowering his chin to meet Chi-Chi's gaze from his taller perspective. "Krillin warned you not to come out here alone,  _didn't_  he?" Goku asked with an annoying, knowing smile.  Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut at the sight of his cocky expression as he continued, "If  _I_  can catch you out here, so can Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi raised her brows at Goku, slightly impressed by his knowledge of the man that was likely to target her. But then she scowled at him as she realized he'd just scared the hell out of her and risked being seriously hurt just to prove a point.

"You have no right to attack me!" Chi-Chi shouted as she poked a finger into the man's amazingly solid chest.  "I don't care who hired you, or how good you are at what you do, Mr. Son. I will send you away this  _instant_  unless you promise to never do something like that again!"  Chi-Chi surprised herself as she caused the tough, seemingly impenetrable man to grimace back at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again," he exclaimed with an apologetic shake of his palms in Chi-Chi's face.

Chi-Chi sighed a shaky release. She didn't realize until that moment how disturbed she was by the threatening grasp of an unknown stranger. The helpless, vulnerable feeling was too much. She was a strong woman who prided herself on being tough physically, mentally, and emotionally. To feel so exposed, so needy of another's protection made her almost sick to her stomach. But Goku's little stunt did make her realize that she wasn't safe on her own, at least not as safe as she'd like to think she was.

"C'mon. I'll take that," Goku said with an apologetic tone.  His hands skimmed beneath hers, his fingers brushing hers lightly as he relieved her of her load and took the groceries off her hands.

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply at the surprisingly warm contact before pushing off from the wall with a hesitant nod at Goku's smiling face.  She hadn't really had the chance to contemplate his physical appearance in the midst of her attack and defense, and consequent anger, but now that she was at ease and he was smiling at her, she realized what Bulma meant when she said he was nice to look at. His dark hair and eyes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, which she noted was a similar shade to hers, both the hair and the skin. He was tall and muscular; even through the trenchcoat and trousers he wore, she could tell by the way the fabrics skimmed across his body as he moved that he was built.  Chi-Chi tried not to think of that as she forced herself to keep her chin -and her eyes- raised high. She was a respectable figure in this city. She couldn't be caught ogling a man as she crossed the crosswalk outside her building.

"How's your back?" Goku asked, glancing quickly over his shoulder.

Chi-Chi breathed an internal sigh of relief at the fact that he hadn't turned a moment ago, while her eyes were lowered. That would have been embarrassing. Goku continued glancing back at her expectantly as they walked to the entrance of Chi-Chi's building.  Chi-Chi shook her head hurriedly, remembering he had asked her a question.  Now that he mentioned it, her back was hurting a little from that harsh collision with the stucco building from their earlier encounter. She could have been bruised or even had some abrasions beneath her trench coat to tend to.

Chi-Chi frowned as she walked through the automatic doors Goku was holding for her, entering her building. "My back is fine," Chi-Chi lied as she hurriedly paced through the lobby with Goku, "but I bet my coat is a mess and likely torn from being pressed against that grimy building."

"Sorry," Goku replied quietly, his voice tinged with regret.

Chi-Chi stiffened uncomfortably, averting her gaze from Goku as they reached the elevators.  As Goku pressed the button on the wall with a slight look of guilt on his face, Chi-Chi frowned.  She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to spend the next few months with that man always in her presence.  Something about him made her...nervous. And Chi-Chi was  _never_  nervous, not even around the most intimidating people, not even on the day of her first trial.

They stepped inside the elevator once those metallic doors slid open, riding in silence to the penthouse together. The discomfort was new to Chi-Chi, and it made her uneasy. Maybe she would have been better off if Goku stayed in Bulma's service and she had to deal with the asshole Bulma was complaining about. Chi-Chi knew how to handle assholes, no problem. This man...she didn't quite have him figured out. He was certainly unpredictable, she would give him that.

"Where do you want this?" Goku asked, lifting the bags of groceries he carried as the elevator dinged.

The door slid open to reveal the open floor plan of Chi-Chi's apartment, where Krillin stood waiting anxiously until he spied the two of them together. Chi-Chi eyed the brown bag in Goku's hands before mutely nodding at the kitchen countertop in answer.

"You found her!" Krillin huffed in relief, addressing Goku, who smiled back genuinely. Krillin turned to Chi-Chi with a smile.  "I take it the market was uneventful, then."

Chi-Chi and Goku both laughed, for different reasons. Chi-Chi's laugh was humorless, while Goku's was loud and genuine. Chi-Chi glared at Goku. He really  _was_  amused in the market. He probably enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of all the people he was hired to protect.

"Are you heading off now, Krillin?" Goku asked, startling the other man, who was blinking in confusion at the mixed reactions to his earlier question.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. Is there anything else you need, Goku?" Krillin asked with a tilt of his head. "I don't have another assignment right now, so I can be here if you need a night off sometime."

Goku smiled at Krillin while Chi-Chi scowled in disapproval of the entire conversation. She was not happy about this conversation regarding her that made her sound like an invalid in need of constant supervision. It wasn't like she was the first person to be targeted by a killer. Just because she was good at what she did and this murderer was next on her list didn't mean her life should have been shanghaied by a couple of overpaid brutes.

"I can survive a night on my own," Chi-Chi told Krillin with a harsh glare.

Krillin frowned apologetically before glancing at Goku one last time. "Good luck, then. Be careful."

Taking his black peacoat from the coat rack, Krillin locked eyes with Goku and gave a meaningful nod towards Chi-Chi to accompany his warning.  Chi-Chi scowled, while Goku smiled with ease at Krillin making his escape behind the closing elevator door. Chi-Chi wondered if Goku was disregarding Krillin's warning or smiling because he had more surprises planned for Chi-Chi like his morning market ambush. She narrowed her eyes peevishly at him with that thought as he removed his trenchcoat to hang it on the rack where Krillin's had just been. As Chi-Chi went to remove her own coat, Goku traveled into the kitchen and began opening cupboards. Chi-Chi pursed her lips in displeasure as Goku began perusing the contents of the cupboards in her kitchen.  The elevator doors had barely finished closing from Krillin's exit and _already_ he was making himself at home in her penthouse.

"What are you doing now? Planning to poison me to prove that  _it_ can be done, too?" Chi-Chi asked facetiously as she crossed her arms tightly and stepped into the kitchen behind Goku.

He was kneeling and inspecting her lower cupboards.  Goku didn't even pause his work at her question, only glanced over his shoulder with a smile as he met her eyes with his dark-eyed, steady gaze. "You really should be more straightforward. Sarcasm doesn't suit you," he said nonchalantly before returning to his work.

Chi-Chi balked at his brush off, completely affronted by the simple suggestion as Goku sprinted out of the kitchen with clear intent, towards the hall at the other end of the penthouse. " _Now_ what are you doing?" Chi-Chi groaned.

She hurriedly followed, her heels clicking loudly for the few steps through the kitchen until they thumped quietly against the plush white carpeting the rest of the way.  _His_  footsteps were amazingly soundless, like the man practiced stealth in his free time. Chi-Chi groaned to herself as she reached Goku, only to just miss grasping his shoulder when he turned into the guest bedroom.  Chi-Chi was certain he had no intentions of answering her question if he hadn't done so by now. She was also certain now that she'd prefer to trade guards with Bulma. She didn't care what city that other guard preferred. She would get him on the phone and make him agree to come to Satan City so everyone could be at least a little less miserable than what Chi-Chi was foreseeing.

"I'm checking your penthouse," Goku said suddenly.

He surprised Chi-Chi, as she had all but given up on the possibility of receiving a reply to her earlier question.  She blinked, but then rolled her eyes once she processed what he said and followed him into her bedroom. "Krillin already did that! I want you to stay out of my room!" Goku paid her no mind, proceeding to kneel on the ground and check beneath her bed. "Out!" Chi-Chi yelled with a vehement point of her finger towards the door and more anger behind her outburst.

Goku finally stopped searching her room and froze in place with apparent reluctance.  "Did Krillin check in  _here_?"

"Well...I'm not sure..." Chi-Chi said hesitantly as she knit her brows together.

"Because I think there's something under your bed," Goku said.  He slowly reached beneath the bed again, meeting Chi-Chi's eyes for permission. As Chi-Chi's hesitance remained clearly written on her face, Goku reached beneath the bed, pulling his hand back with a crumpling sound. "If Krillin checked in here, he would have found this."

Goku produced an item in his hand with a smug smile. Chi-Chi stepped closer, knitting her brows, bewildered at what he'd found. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for only a moment as she absently noted the headline of the newspaper article regarding her case, but that was beside the point.  The newspaper should have never ended up beneath her bed.

"I did  _not_  leave that there! Are you mocking my housekeeping skills?!" Chi-Chi blared indignantly.

Goku's eyes widened before he waved the paper frantically with a grimace.  "N-no!  That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then just what  _are_ you saying?" Chi-Chi said accusingly.

As she crossed her arms and glared at the man who dared to insult her in her own home, Goku sighed heavily and unfolded the paper. His eyes skimmed over the article before a perturbed frown crossed his face. When his gaze lifted to meet Chi-Chi's, all the anger dissolved from her upon seeing the solemn concern written in his eyes.

"Look," he said as he handed her the paper.

Chi-Chi reached for the paper, her fingers trembling when they brushed against his calloused fingers, and then the dry feel of paper. Goku watched her carefully as she read it to recognize the exact article that she knew it was, the report Bulma had read earlier about her case. But  _that_ was not significant. It was what was scrawled over the article in black marker that had her concerned.

"It's a message," Goku said.

"It's a threat," Chi-Chi corrected him. 

Her heart raced and she dropped the paper on the bed with a sharp intake of breath, where the folds of the paper spread wide open to display the neatly written message,

_"I look forward to congratulating you in person, Ms. Mao._

_–MB"_


	3. Dined

Goku was only half-listening to the informative voice emanating from the phone pressed against his ear.  His eyes and his thoughts were fixed on the woman in the next room, who was trembling in her father's massive, supportive arms.

It wasn't that he had any lack of respect for Krillin, but Goku already knew - from what the detectives were telling the Maos in the next room - that any information Krillin could offer over the phone wouldn't be enough to keep Chi-Chi Mao safe. When he called Krillin, he'd hoped the other bodyguard might've noted something suspicious in the time he spent at Chi-Chi's penthouse. But currently, Krillin was rambling on about Chi-Chi's schedule that day and night, down to the minute details, which meant he had nothing. Judging by the facial expressions of the people in the other room, the police had nothing to go on either. But there had to be an answer to Goku's question somewhere.

"Krillin!" Goku forcefully interrupted Krillin's monologue, turning his back to the other room when his outburst seemed to alarm the others.  "Majin Buu had to be in here before you arrived. There's no other way to explain him planting that paper under Chi-Chi's bed.  I need to know how he got in!"

When Krillin immediately began agreeing with him, Goku growled before loosening his grip on the phone and rubbing his forehead with a weary sigh. It wasn't Krillin's fault that no one knew how Majin Buu found a way into Chi-Chi Mao's seemingly safe penthouse undetected.  If he was going to do this job right, he needed to keep his cool.  Goku made sure to soften his tone before speaking to Krillin again.

"I'm supposed to protect her, Krillin," Goku said, taking a cautious glance over his shoulder at the subtle reminder of his charge.  He felt instantly relieved to see Chi-Chi safe beside her worried father. "How am I supposed to do my job if I don't even know where the assassins are coming from?" Goku ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed again, yet stopped short as Chi-Chi's raised voice and indignant stance in the living room took him by surprise.

"This is  _my_ home! I am not going to let some criminal mastermind drive me out of it!"

Goku grimaced at the sight of the hesitant, retreating steps of the pair of detectives while Ox Mao released his restraining grip around his daughter's shoulders in defeat. "Krillin. I've. gotta. go," Goku said slowly.  He let the phone fall from his ear as he watched Chi-Chi move in on the detectives as if preparing to chase them from her home.

_"Goku, wait!"_

"Call me if you get anything new!" Goku said, dropping his phone before hustling into the living room to place himself between Chi-Chi and the detectives.

Goku paused to consider the irony of his action, whether he was really protecting the armed cops  _from_  the petite, endangered woman whom he was meant to protect. With a furrowing of his brows, he dismissed the errant thought and turned to face Chi-Chi with a disarming smile. It was definitely time to diffuse the situation, and the smile already seemed to be doing the trick, as Chi-Chi met his gaze and her angered brows raised high enough to hide beneath the shiny black bangs covering her forehead.  Now that his thoughts had drifted from Buu's alarming intrusion, Goku was beginning to notice another problem.  He could feel it and _hear_ it, if he listened carefully.  He was hungry.

"Let's get out of here for a little while and let the detectives do their jobs," Goku said to Chi-Chi.  The others frowned back at him speechlessly, causing Goku to blink back at them, confused by their apparent surprise.  "I mean, they've been questioning you and your father for hours," Goku said with a shrug, carefully restraining the tone of complaint that threatened to emerge from his voice, "and it's already past lunch time."

He tried, but he couldn't contain the hint of a whine in his voice that accompanied the louder rumbling of his stomach. Chi-Chi scowled sternly back at him, as if she was going to lecture him for some reason, but then Ox Mao stepped forward with his hand on Chi-Chi's back, distracting her from whatever she was about to say.

"Maybe that's a good idea. What was your name again, son?" Ox prompted with a pensive rub of his bearded chin as he narrowed his eyes at Goku.

"Goku. Goku Son."

"Yeah...Goku. I'm pretty hungry, myself! There's a great diner down the street," Ox said with a wide smile and rub of his stomach.

Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, then.  _You_  two can go if you want. I am not leaving my penthouse with these suspicious characters after what just happened."

When Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes accusingly at the deeply frowning detectives, Goku grimaced at hearing her decisive statement. The whole point of his suggestion was to get Chi-Chi _away_ from the place while the detectives searched to turn up any clues about Majin Buu.

"But Ms. Mao," the younger of the two detectives said, stepping forward and daringly meeting Chi-Chi's gaze, "we need to search the penthouse for evidence," he lowered his chin, giving Chi-Chi a pointed look, "which I can already see will be very difficult with you in it."

"What-" Chi-Chi looked at her father in alarm, before blasting at the detective, "what does  _that_ mean? Are you planning to tear the place apart?!"

Goku met Mr. Mao's gaze hoping the old man could read his desperate, pleading expression.  Thankfully, the ex-lawyer seemed to pick up on it as his eyes widened just before he winked at Goku.

"No, they won't, honey," Ox said, "because I'll stay here to keep an eye on Detectives Piccolo and Kami while they search. You really should get out with Goku. I'm sure you'll be safe with him."

As Ox Mao gave Goku a stern look, Goku smiled easily back at the larger man and turned toward the elevator doors.  Ox Mao was all right.  Right now, he was a lifesaver.  "C'mon, Chi-Chi. I'm starved," Goku said with a glance over his shoulder as he reached for the elevator button. "We'll bring something back for you, Ox."

Goku could hear the pounding footsteps as Chi-Chi stormed up behind him, before clapping her hand harshly against the wall beside the elevator button he was touching. "That's  _Mr. Mao_  to you, and how about  _Ms._  Mao while you're at it?"

As the elevator dinged and the doors began sliding open, Goku noticed Chi-Chi was pretty huffy.  And leaning toward him with her hands on her hips.  She reminded him a lot of Bulma.  Women were strange.  Ignoring her aggression, which usually worked well with Bulma, he stepped into the elevator and turned to smile at her.  More often than not, that fixed these odd situations for him.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you some professionalism?" Chi-Chi groaned.

Goku's smile widened and he reached for the lobby button within the elevator. "Not really. Anyone ever teach _you_ when it's time to stop holding the elevator and get in already?"

Chi-Chi's face flushed at that comment, whether with anger or embarrassment, Goku didn't know. When she stretched her reach just outside the elevator doors, Goku worried she might be refusing to leave again.  But when she returned with both of their coats slung over her arm, Goku sighed, relieved.  If he had to wait any longer to grab some food, he would starve.

"Were you  _really_  about to leave without your coat?" Chi-Chi asked with a teasing smirk.

As she stepped inside the elevator and handed Goku his trenchcoat, Goku couldn't help guiltily laughing at himself.  Watching the elevator doors close as he and Chi-Chi wrapped their coats around themselves, Goku admitted, "Probably."

"Honestly." Chi-Chi scoffed derisively, though Goku caught a hint of a smile on her face. "And  _I'm_  the one depending on  _you_?"

"I may not be great at a lot of things, but fighting and protecting is what I'm best at," Goku assured Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi's stern visage softened at the assured comment. Something about the way she looked made Goku's stomach tighten.  Oh yeah.  His stomach was caving in from starvation.  Goku bit his lip and tried to stop himself from salivating as his mind turned to food.  He could practically smell the diner already.  Silence fell over them in the confinement of the elevator while Goku kept his suffering to himself.

"So…the diner, huh?" Chi-Chi mused aloud.

Goku blinked at her, noticing her eyes were focused on her brown heeled boots.  He didn't know what to say to that, or why she felt the need to say it.  The elevator abruptly stopped, and then the doors opened, revealing a busy lobby as they parted. Suddenly, conversation was easy again. 

Goku smiled and shook his head at Chi-Chi before proceeding ahead of her into the lobby. "Yeah! That's what your dad said," Goku said as he held his hand over the elevator door, waiting for Chi-Chi to step through.  Chi-Chi stepped beside Goku, finally smiling.  "He seems like a man that knows good food," Goku added with a toothy grin as he proceeded ahead with a bounce to his step.

Chi-Chi giggled quietly to herself, but not so quietly that Goku didn't hear it. Goku continued his enthusiastic pace, yet glanced suspiciously at Chi-Chi. "What?"

"I've just never…" Chi-Chi smiled to herself, her lips pressing tightly together as she shook her head and stepped through the sliding glass doors to the sidewalk outside the apartment building, "nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Goku pressed curiously as Chi-Chi led them in the direction of the diner.

Chi-Chi smiled coyly to herself, keeping her eyes downcast as they carried on at their hurried pace. She never answered his question.  Instead, she raised her gaze to skim past the crowd ahead of them, to view the signs.  She smiled and pointed straight ahead. "The diner is right over there."

Goku followed her finger with his gaze, before smiling at the promising sight of a sign reading, " _Kame House Diner"._ "Great! I'm going to eat enough for five people today! I'm  _so_  hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as Goku eagerly increased his pace.  He could hear Chi-Chi panting behind him, but she was slowing him down. "No one eats that much," Chi-Chi paused, her voice more distant before she added, "except maybe, my dad.  Of course, a guy his size needs plenty of food to sustain himself."

"Yeah, well." Goku shrugged in agreement. "Me, too."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes again as she sidestepped a passerby.  Temporarily, Goku was separated from her on the bustling sidewalk as they neared the diner. He noticed that Chi-Chi looked concerned with the separation, suddenly becoming wary of cars and other people on the street, like Goku had been all along. Goku tilted his head at her before meeting the oblivious woman by her side and nudging her shoulder. Chi-Chi jumped and gasped in alarm as she looked at Goku standing beside her.

"You coming in? Let's go," Goku said impatiently. 

He led Chi-Chi towards the entrance to the diner from which they were standing only a few feet.  Food was nearly in reach, and she was stopping and wasting time.  When he reached the door and turned to look at her again, Chi-Chi tensed as if Goku had somehow annoyed her. He didn't know what _he_ could have done wrong.  She was the one denying him a perfectly good meal.  But maybe it was only his imagination that she was reacting that way. Women had always been an anomaly to him, something he couldn't understand. He wasn't about to understand this woman. Goku had a feeling he might never be able to understand Chi-Chi. That was fine, though. He didn't need to understand her. He only needed to keep her safe - which conveniently included keeping her fed.

"Seat yourselves, I'll be right with you," a long-haired, blonde waitress rattled dismissively as she passed them in the doorway with a tray full of food in hand.

Goku smiled at the waitress, though her slim back was already turned to them. He then instinctively grabbed Chi-Chi by the hand to lead her through the crowded diner entryway and towards an empty table he had spotted. Once he sat down, happy to have a seat and be one step closer to filling his cavernous pit of a stomach, he was surprised to see Chi-Chi seated across from him with a stunned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Chi-Chi blurted nervously as she rubbed her hands together again and again, then shoved them beneath the table.

Goku raised a brow at her, noting the way Chi-Chi's cheeks flushed, just as the waitress appeared beside their table.

"Here you go," the waitress said as she handed menus to each of them. "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes. Coffee?"

As Chi-Chi blinked dumbly at the waitress, Goku looked up to meet the waitress's dark eyes, wrinkling his nose. "I hate coffee.  Orange juice?"

"Sure, hon," the waitress said.  Her gaze seemed to linger on Goku for some reason, almost the same way Goku's gaze would linger if he was assessing a potential threat, but when sly smile spread across her face, he knew she couldn't be sizing him up as a threat. " _Whatever_  you like."

Chi-Chi cleared her throat loudly, prompting the waitress to shift her gaze to her. "I'll have tea, please," Chi-Chi said with a scowl and an abrasive tone that made Goku wonder even more than he already was, what was going through that woman's head.

"My name's Launch. Call for me if you need anything," the waitress said with a wink before she proceeded past the rows of filled tables, into the kitchen.

Goku watched through the open doors of the kitchen as Launch passed through, seeking any signs of abnormalities or strange characters, but the kitchen seemed to be running like a normal kitchen from the glimpse he could see through the swinging doors. He wished he could see more. Perhaps he'd have to test Chi-Chi's food for her, just to be safe. Goku smiled to himself with that tantalizing thought, before looking at Chi-Chi and seeing the glare coming at him from across the table.

"What?" Goku asked.

"I saw that," Chi-Chi drawled.

"Saw what?"

"You men are all the same," she replied with a reprehensive shake of her head.

Goku frowned bemusedly back at her, before giving up completely.  When a new group of people entered the diner, the bell ringing to announce their approach, Goku eyed them closely.  Anyone could be here for his client.  Absently, he responded to Chi-Chi's accusation.  "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't," Chi-Chi agreed, though by her tone, it sounded like she completely disagreed. "It doesn't matter."

When she huffed dismissively, Goku felt much more at ease.  Not only was she letting it go, but the family that had just entered the diner was definitely non-threatening.

"What are you going to have?" Goku asked as his eyes wandered across the tempting selections on the menu. "I think I'll have the number 3, number 7, number 10, number 11, number 12, and I'll order your dad two number 12's. Think he'll like that?" Goku lowered his menu from his face to see Chi-Chi slowly lowering hers and gawking at him disbelievingly. "I mean…" Goku added self-consciously, "I could order your dad two of the number 7's instead?"

"You're really going through with ordering five meals for yourself?" Chi-Chi asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Goku nodded to himself, a wide grin crossing his face as he placed the menu on the table. "Number 5. Your dad is definitely a number 5 guy."

"You ready?" Launch asked as she bumped abruptly against their table with her hip and placed their two drinks on the table. She took out her notepad from her pocket, then removed the pen from behind her ear and held it against the pad as if preparing to fire a loaded gun while she looked on expectantly at Goku.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled as he rambled off his order, and Ox Mao's order, before smiling expectantly at Chi-Chi.

"Are you guys," Launch began as she finished writing and knitted her brows with concern, "having a party I don't know about or somethin'?" Her eyes darted quickly between Chi-Chi and Goku.

While Chi-Chi shook her head, Goku smiled.  "No party. Just lunch.  What about your order, Chi-Chi?" Goku's impatience dwindled as he was surprised by Chi-Chi's appreciative smile back at him. 

"I'll have the number four," Chi-Chi said, "eggs scrambled and whole wheat toast, lightly toasted. Sausage on the side, please."

When Chi-Chi smiled pleasantly at Launch, Goku felt relieved by her change in attitude towards the waitress. Maybe Chi-Chi wasn't so difficult to understand. She certainly knew how to choose a good meal.  Launch collected the menus from the table with a pleasant smile to both of them.  Her attitude had improved, too.

"Comin' right up," Launch said as she turned away. 

Goku smiled as he watched Launch leave, again leaning to the side in his seat as he attentively watched for activity in the kitchen.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Watching her. You're so obvious," Chi-Chi growled. 

Goku averted his gaze from the busy kitchen to meet Chi-Chi's harsh stare.  "Obvious?" A beat of silence passed. "Watching _her_?" As he finally processed what Chi-Chi meant, his eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth before shaking her head dismissively. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Forget I brought it up. Just stop doing that. It's embarrassing."

As she sipped at her tea and made a point to avert her gaze away from Goku, Goku scratched his head, stunned by Chi-Chi's accusation.

"There's nothing wrong with looking, young lady," an elderly man interrupted from beside their table. The old man cackled jovially, drawing Goku's attention to the short man hovering over them. "I hired that beautiful young lady just to watch her strutting around here. She's not the best waitress, but she's a mighty nice piece, if you ask me."

The old man cackled again, his cackling ending abruptly as he looked at Chi-Chi.  Goku followed the other man's gaze, alarmed by the fire in Chi-Chi's eyes as she glared at the old man.  He was glad not to be on the receiving end of that look.

"Wh-wh-" the old man stuttered worriedly as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, perspiring under Chi-Chi's loathsome gaze.

"There's a law against what you're doing, old man," Chi-Chi warned ominously. "It's called sexual harassment."

Goku laughed loudly and dismissively as he turned his attention from Chi-Chi to the old man. "Don't worry about Chi-Chi. She's a lawyer. She's just giving you a hard time."

"A…lawyer?" The old man swallowed convulsively as Goku cocked his head curiously at the unexpected reaction.

"Prosecutor," Chi-Chi added bluntly.

"Look! I didn't mean anything by it." The old man laughed nervously. "Launch likes working for me. She really does." The old man extended his hand to Chi-Chi with a warm, inviting smile. Though Chi-Chi frowned at the hand and made no effort to accept it, the old man continued, unwavering. "The name's Roshi. This is my diner," he said, dropping his hand from the unreciprocated handshake to raise both arms wide in the air to symbolically encompass their surroundings.

"Wow! You own this place?" Goku asked, openly impressed by the little, seemingly hapless old man.

"My boy," Roshi bragged proudly, "I  _built_  it. See that turtle over there?" he asked as he nodded towards a large, metallic statue of a sea turtle decorating the entrance to the diner. Goku and Chi-Chi both looked and nodded. "That statue was made in 1915, and has been a part of this place since the day we opened."

"This place has been around for _ever_. You really must be old if you  _really_  own this place," Chi-Chi said cynically.

As she narrowed her eyes at the old man, Goku's eyes bulged.  He was surprised by Chi-Chi's reaction, but looked to Roshi for his response.

"Maybe I'm old," Roshi cleared his throat and raised his chin with a sly smile, "but I've still got it."

As Chi-Chi frowned in disgust, Goku couldn't help smiling at the old man. There was something he liked about him. But even more than his personality, his position was important. The owner could tell him exactly what he needed to know.

"Mr. Roshi," Goku said.  He noted the way Chi-Chi scrunched her nose in disapproval at his use of the formal title, probably because she was jealous that he hadn't called her Ms. Mao.

"Call me Roshi."

"Roshi, have you hired any new people lately? Or have you noticed anything suspicious around here in the past few days?" Goku set his lips in a hard line as he intently watched the old man for a reaction, who immediately looked alarmed and became just as serious upon hearing the question.

"Suspicious? No," Roshi said as he pensively pulled at his white beard with his fingertips. "But I did hire a new guy this week. He's just a line cook."

As Roshi shrugged, Goku immediately sat up straight, knitting his brows with concern. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's…uh…" Roshi said slowly, knitting his brows, "he's off duty right now. But I can send him out here for a minute if you'd like a word."

Goku nodded adamantly, and Roshi dubiously shrugged in agreement before heading back towards the kitchen

While Goku watched him intently, Chi-Chi's voice interrupted his thoughts.  "What is that about?"

Goku's expression immediately softened.  He looked at Chi-Chi with a warm smile. "Just doing my job, Chi-Chi. Nothing for you to worry about."

Goku casually leaned back in his chair with a dismissive air as Chi-Chi watched him.  She seemed suspicious for a while, but eventually returned to her tea with an easy manner about her as well. At least Goku knew his client wasn't on edge. Nervous clients were always more difficult to protect.

Launch emerged from the kitchen, followed by another waitress.  They both had their arms filled with trays of food. Goku smiled widely at the sight and delicious scents wafting from them.  As the waitresses placed the trays on an adjacent table and offered a plate of food to Goku, his smile stretched ear to ear.  A neatly wrapped box was already prepared for them to bring home to Ox, so Goku smiled in content before delving into his food. Chi-Chi ate as well, though not as quickly, and Launch was content to leave the second table filled with Goku's other orders as the pair ate their meal.  Goku was so involved in his eating, that by the time he began his second plate, he didn't notice the tall man in a dirtied kitchen apron approaching their table. At least, not until he was too close for Goku to react quickly enough if he made any sudden moves against them.

"I hear you wanted to speak with me?" the man asked with a note of irritation in his voice.  His arms were crossed tightly across his chest and he sat slightly against the edge of the adjacent table in a relaxed, yet domineering manner.

"Yeah," Goku said.  He swallowed his food before licking the sticky sauce off his fingers and smiling up at the tall, bald man who was scowling down at him. "Do you know who she is?" Goku asked with a meaningful nod towards Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stopped eating and startled in alarm at Goku's question, while the man's eyes widened curiously.  Goku watched him as he looked at Chi-Chi closely. Goku frowned at the man's reaction, which was a cold stare at the prosecutor before he just as coldly met Goku's gaze.

"You do, don't you?" Goku said without needing an answer.

The man scowled at Goku, before shaking his head slowly in denial.

"Why are you here?"

"That's a dumb question." The cook snorted dismissively. "It's a job. A man needs to earn a living."

"That's not what I'm asking you. You  _know_  what I mean. What are your intentions?"

"I don't need this shit," the man said with indignation. "My boss wanted me to speak with you. I spoke with you. Now, I need to get back to work." He stood upright, intent on leaving, until Goku stopped him by firmly grasping his forearm and staring intently into his eyes.

"I'm protecting this woman from any harm that may come her way," Goku said before releasing the cook's arm and glancing at the nametag on the man's chest. "Just thought you should know that, Tien."

Tien rubbed his bruising arm, staring at Goku with that same cold look, though Goku could see a hint of a smile coming across Tien's face. "Well, good for her then," Tien uttered facetiously before turning away.

As he walked away, Tien glanced over his shoulder at Goku with a small smirk. Goku smiled back before resuming his meal. The chef was more than a chef, but still no threat to Goku.  Goku polished off what remained of his second plate and then reached for his third.

"What the hell?" Chi-Chi asked.

After placing the new plate on the table before him, Goku glanced up from his plate to meet Chi-Chi's eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Mind telling me what  _that_ was all about?"

"Just doing my job," Goku said with a teasing smile.  The table shook with a harsh collision, rattling the dishes and causing Goku to jump in his seat.

Chi-Chi removed her fist from the tabletop and crossed her arms sternly.  "Enough! Tell me what is going on!"

Goku gawked speechlessly at Chi-Chi. Not much scared Goku, but when Chi-Chi looked at him like that… _she_  was scary. "Listen, Chi-Chi," Goku relented with a defeated sigh as he reluctantly ceased his eating to confess to Chi-Chi. "A guy like Majin Buu's gotta have people working for him. A _lot_  of people. There's no telling where he might plant them to get close to you."

"So you think…he's working for Majin Buu?" Chi-Chi asked with a look and tone of deep concern as she glanced over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

Goku leaned back in his chair, following Chi-Chi's gaze towards the kitchen as he bit his bottom lip pensively. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe not," Goku admitted with a shrug and a forced smile.

The truth was, he knew Tien knew exactly who Chi-Chi was, and his hiring at a nearby diner so close to Babi Dee's trial date was too coincidental to ignore. Yet, Goku had a sense that there was more to Tien than being Majin Buu's hitman. Maybe he was something else entirely. Goku resumed eating his food as he pondered over Tien's involvement with Chi-Chi. She obviously didn't know the man. So he had to be hired by someone. Maybe they'd have to pay a few more trips to this diner in the next few days. It was definitely worth it for the food, if nothing else.

"Ready for the check?" Launch's voice interrupted Goku's thoughts with a sassy attitude as a slip of paper fell onto the table, next to his condensation-soaked orange juice glass.

"I guess so!" Goku agreed with a chuckle as the check was already there and she gave it to him with no say in the matter. "But I'm not done yet."

As Goku pushed aside his emptied plate and reached past Launch, for another dish from the other table, Launch raised a brow in disbelief.  He didn't mind her watching as he worked on his new plate of food. He didn't know what the questioning look she gave Chi-Chi was about, but he didn't care. 

Chi-Chi slowly shook her head.  "I can't believe you're not full yet." Chi-Chi pushed away her own half-emptied plate, still full of uneaten fries.

"You're not going to finish yours?" Goku asked in blatant disbelief.  As Launch reached for the empty plate, along with the stack of Goku's previously finished plates, Goku stared at the tragedy of seeing an unfinished plate taken away.

"No. Unlike you, I actually have a sense of when I've had enough food. It's amazing you're not bigger than my father, eating like that," Chi-Chi reprimanded Goku with a sneer of disgust.

Goku smiled to himself as he took another big bite of his juicy burger. He could care less what Chi-Chi thought of his appetite. He was in heaven with his food at the moment. Launch pursed her lips disapprovingly as she left the table with the stack of dirty plates balanced in her arms. Goku finished his plate and moved on to his last one, finally feeling content as he was reaching the end of his meal.

"Did Tien come to speak with you?" a familiar, raspy voice crooned from the distance.

Goku glanced up from his plate to smile at Roshi as the old man approached their tableside. "Yes. Thank you, Roshi. You were very helpful," Goku said genuinely before taking another bite of his food.  He closed his eyes briefly as he savored the delicious taste of his meal. "You make some really good food here!"

"Thank you. Did you enjoy your meal as well, Miss?" Roshi asked Chi-Chi as he clasped his hands behind his back and eyed the woman in a less objectifying manner than he had earlier.

"Yes. Aside from some unseemly comments from the staff, I enjoyed my meal," Chi-Chi responded with a meaningful look.

Roshi chuckled guiltily. "Good, good. It was nice to meet you folks."  Roshi extended his hand to Goku, who immediately grasped the hand firmly and shook it.

"Goku," Goku said as he released Roshi's hand, and then waved his hand indicatively towards Chi-Chi. "And that's Chi-Chi."

"Hope to see you two in here again soon, Goku and Chi-Chi. You make a nice couple," Roshi said as he dismissed himself with a curt nod.

Goku shrugged off Roshi's assumption as he focused on finishing his meal, but couldn't help noticing Chi-Chi grunt in discontent.

"Couple. Why do people always make assumptions like that?" Chi-Chi muttered crossly. "If _I_  see two people eating together, I don't immediately assume that they're a couple, or father and daughter, or siblings. I ask them first."

"What's the big deal?" Goku asked indifferently as he took the last bite of his food and pushed the plate aside.

"The big deal is that we are not a couple!" Chi-Chi fired back angrily.

"So?" Goku asked as he picked up the check, looking at the amount as he reached for his wallet.

He glanced up from the check to see Chi-Chi rolling her eyes at him. Goku smiled to himself as he pulled the money from his wallet and placed it on the table. "C'mon. We'd better bring this food to your dad before he starves over there." Goku stood from the table and reached for their bag of take-home food.

"I hope those detectives are gone by now," Chi-Chi grumbled as she stood from her chair and secured her trenchcoat sash around her waist. She met Goku's eyes with a wary frown. "I don't like that Detective Piccolo. He gives me the creeps."

Goku laughed as he stepped between tables carefully with the load of food in his hands. "He's just doing his job, Chi-Chi. That's how detectives are," Goku explained as he reached the door to the diner.  He stepped aside to avoid its swing as another patron was already opening it from the outside.

"I guess that's how bodyguards are, too," Chi-Chi mumbled petulantly as Goku smiled in appreciation at the entering patron, a younger man, who was holding the door for the pair.

Goku glanced over his shoulder questioningly at Chi-Chi as a cool gust of wind hit them and they both stepped outside the diner. "Huh? What'd you say?" Goku furrowed his brows, struggling to remember what they were talking about after that distracting brief exchange with the stranger.

"Nothing," Chi-Chi answered quickly.

Goku frowned to himself. She seemed to be answering him that way a lot. This was going to be a long assignment if things kept up this way. As they walked silently down the street together, Goku wondered why he had to be stuck with another difficult woman for a client. First there was Bulma, who he was finally beginning to understand after all the time he'd worked for her, but who was difficult as hell to live with, especially in the beginning. Then he got stuck with Chi-Chi Mao. Vegeta certainly called in a good favor, having Goku take this job in his place. Goku decided that if he didn't return to Bulma's security after this job, he'd have to request a job protecting a man or a child next time.

Anyone but another enigmatic woman like Chi-Chi Mao.


	4. Determined

"...he's a great guy, isn't he?" Ox said fondly, smiling at Goku as he unwrapped his stack of takeout boxes from the diner. "Roshi always makes sure I leave that diner happy. I've been going there for years." Ox frowned before meeting Goku's eyes again. "I'm not sure if he'd hire a line cook who could be an  _assassin_ , though. He might not look it, but Roshi's an astute man."

"You may be right. Something seemed...different about Tien. I can't put my finger on it," Goku mused as a grateful Ox Mao heartily began eating his food from the diner in question.

"I can't believe this!" Chi-Chi shouted as she passed through the hall of her penthouse, peering into a bedroom.

Goku winced at the outburst, along with Ox, who had his mouth open in preparation to reply to Goku before his daughter's outburst startled him. Both men turned to warily eye the fuming woman, whose hands were balled tightly into fists.

"If those detectives were still here when I got back," Chi-Chi said as she shook a fist angrily in front of her face, "I'd be giving them a piece of my mind!"

"I think that's why they left in such a hurry," Ox muttered quietly into his sandwich, just loud enough for Goku to hear beside him.

Goku chuckled as Chi-Chi stiffened and glared accusingly at her father.

"And you!" She pointed rigidly at her suddenly wide-eyed father, "you promised you'd watch them for me!"

Ox gulped the rest of his first sandwich down while shaking his head apologetically at his daughter. "What did they do, Chi-Chi?" Ox asked with honest concern, while already reaching for his second takeout box. "I thought they behaved themselves rather well. Detective Piccolo searched through those rooms very quietly while Detective Kami searched out here. I was watching him with my own eyes," Ox said with an apologetic, upturned palm before he grasped his second massive sandwich from the takeout box.

"I can tell you weren't watching Detective Piccolo in  _here_. He might've been quiet, but he sure as hell wasn't careful with my things." Chi-Chi clenched her fists and stared into her bedroom before stomping her foot with a furious growl. "Rrrrgggg!"

"Uh...Chi-Chi..." Goku said meekly, wincing and then shutting his mouth tight when Chi-Chi spun around to glare furiously at him. He gulped. Goku wondered how she could be so scary. He was not going to push her at that moment. He could wait until after she calmed down.

"What?!" Chi-Chi blasted, impatient with Goku's lack of response.

Goku grimaced and nervously looked to Ox, but the bigger, older man was enjoying his food and seemed oblivious to Chi-Chi's anger. Either that, or he was just as scared as Goku and wisely staying out of the line of fire. Goku tried for a warm smile. Surely smiling at Chi-Chi would make what he was about to say go over more smoothly. That usually worked for Goku.

"Does it look like Detective Piccolo might've found something?" he asked, making sure to maintain a confident smile and tone as he spoke.

Chi-Chi glared for a moment longer, until she furrowed her brows with concern. Then she glanced to the side, inspecting her disarrayed room again. "I doubt it," she said after a long pause, begrudgingly.

Goku huffed. He wouldn't let Majin Buu get the better of him. He had to know how they delivered that message.

"I'm afraid I can't stay around here much longer, Chi-Chi," Ox said sadly as he pushed aside the grease-stained Styrofoam boxes that had contained his quickly gobbled diner meals. The man stood to his feet, looking indecisive about whether to make any move to leave.

Goku smiled at Ox encouragingly and placed an assuring hand on the tailored suit jacket adorning the man's broad shoulder. "Don't worry, Ox. I won't be letting your daughter out of my sight. I promise I'll keep her safe. We'll get to the bottom of this break-in," Goku said with a frown, "and we'll take care of Babi Dee's gang before anything happens to Chi-Chi."

Ox stared intently into Goku's eyes before looking worriedly at his stoically frowning daughter, who was slowly approaching them. Then as he gave a small smile to Goku, Goku smiled back. "Thank you, Goku. I'll trust you. Don't let anything happen to Chi-Chi."  Chi-Chi stepped beside her father and he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. He pulled away from the embrace to meet his daughter's gaze. "Goodbye, Chi-Chi.  You listen to Goku. I want you to stay safe."

With that, Ox turned to retrieve his coat and reach for the penthouse elevator button, unaware of the deep scowl his daughter wore upon hearing his well-meaning demands. Goku looked at Chi-Chi's expression, feeling concerned about that look on her face as the elevator doors opened for Ox. "You o-?"

"Bye!" Goku was interrupted by Ox's hearty bellow.  "Thanks for the food!"

"Bye, Ox!" Goku called back jovially as he turned to face the closing elevator doors while Chi-Chi moved around in his peripheral vision. "Chi-Chi?" He turned his head quickly to face her as soon as the doors were closed. Goku followed the line of Chi-Chi's movement to find her bustling around near the coat rack.

"Come on!" Chi-Chi demanded.  Goku's eyes widened as he was surprised by her sudden determination. Chi-Chi shrugged her coat on and repeatedly, forcefully pressed the button to the still-closing elevator. "You were right about what you said. We need to get Majin Buu, and we need to get him fast." As the elevator doors opened again for Chi-Chi, Goku stood dumbfounded in the living room. "I need to go to my office so I can work on his prosecution."

Upon seeing Chi-Chi step into the elevator without him, Goku hurriedly scrambled for the coat rack. "Hold on, Chi-Chi!" Goku called as she was already reaching within the elevator for the control panel.

It was a good thing Goku could move fast. If he hadn't sprinted into the elevator with his coat as fast as he did, Chi-Chi would have entered the lobby without him - with no protection. The elevator doors closed just as Goku dove in, nearly snagging his coat, but Goku just made it in and huffed with relief. He looked at Chi-Chi to see her indifferent about his near catastrophe, still as determined as before.

"It won't _just_  be Majin Buu," Chi-Chi said as her brows lowered into an angry glare. "I'll take down the entire organization!" She pounded a fist into her open palm so suddenly that Goku stepped back. "I won't rest until they're finished. Think they'll push  _me_  around?" She huffed indignantly as she placed her hands on her shapely hips.

Goku couldn't help staring at those hips for a moment as he stood aside Chi-Chi, slightly behind her. Goku shook his head quickly, before looking intently at the elevator doors. He had to stay alert for any danger when those doors opened. He didn't know what had him feeling distracted. But he couldn't help smiling to himself as Chi-Chi's determined speech quickly replayed in his head as the elevator doors opened.

"Can I safely step out of the elevator?" Chi-Chi asked facetiously after Goku's long delay, while he stared in a daze towards the open lobby revealed before them.

"Y-yeah!"

Goku stepped forward, on high alert once he stepped foot in the lobby.  As he led Chi-Chi towards the main exit of the apartments, Goku narrowed his eyes . He keenly observed the patrons and staff as they passed. Everyone was suspect after Chi-Chi's break in. Most employees seemed indifferent to him, but the stout old lady behind the desk eyed Goku back, frowning deeply at him as he passed. He noted the name tags of her and all the other staff members he spied before leaving the building. Whatever information could be used to find Majin Buu's people, Goku would use it.

Once on the streets, the walk to Chi-Chi's office wasn't very far, and passed in comfortable silence between the two of them. When they arrived at the towering building that housed Chi-Chi's office, Goku looked up in awe. The place was massive. "You work here?"

"Of course I do," Chi-Chi said tersely.

She stepped past Goku, determined to enter the front door of her building.  Her heels clicked loudly against the two steps leading to the threshold, until the thump on the third step alerted Goku quickly to dive behind her when Chi-Chi lost her footing to the crumbling edge of the stone step beneath her. He enveloped his arms around Chi-Chi as she gasped and stumbled backward, nearly falling onto the concrete sidewalk behind them.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes," Chi-Chi said as she placed a hand against Goku's chest, only to firmly push herself away from him.

He smiled, relieved that nothing more serious had happened, and intrigued by the rosy coloring that highlighted Chi-Chi's cheeks before she turned away to pull open the heavy, solid oak front door.

Goku followed her inside, navigating through the long, quiet and subtly lit hall that housed some first floor, seemingly vacant offices. Chi-Chi stopped as the hall opened up to a wider room surrounded by elevators.

After pushing a button, Chi-Chi turned to Goku with her hands primly folded together in front of her. "My office is on the sixth floor."

Goku nodded before looking away to closely inspect their surroundings in the cold and sterile elevator lobby. No one else seemed to be in the building. It was a Saturday, after all. And from what Goku could see, the first floor seemed secure. The ding of the arriving elevator alerted him and Chi-Chi to the metallic, parting elevator doors.

Goku stepped forward before Chi-Chi could, wanting to take a look in there before she entered the elevator. Once it was secure, he waved her in, and they proceeded up to her office floor. It was all standard procedure, something Goku did all the time and clients usually accepted without question- _usually_  appreciated. But Chi-Chi...she seemed irritated by the precaution. Goku shrugged dismissively as the elevator opened to reveal another hall, similar to the one on the first floor. Chi-Chi could be annoyed all she wanted.  Goku wouldn't let that detract from him doing his job well.

"Which way?" Goku asked as he stuck his head outside the elevator, looking both ways down the long corridor.

"This way," Chi-Chi said as she turned left and headed down the hall at a brisk pace.

Goku quickly caught up, wrapped a hand around Chi-Chi's forearm and gently pushed her back as he stepped forward. " _I'll_  lead the way," he said with a smirk as he noted the disgruntled frown that crossed Chi-Chi's face. With a smug tilt of his head, he added, "can't have you heading into danger now, can we?"

Chi-Chi glared at Goku as she reluctantly allowed him to take the lead. Goku could feel his smile stretching from ear to ear as he walked with Chi-Chi behind him. He was familiar with difficult women as clients, but something about Chi-Chi was…different. She was amusing.

"Stop," Chi-Chi said, causing Goku to suddenly halt his steps just outside a large, ornately carved oak office door.

It's front was adorned with a gold-plated plaque with the words,  _'Chi-Chi Mao, Satan City Prosecutor'_  printed across it in bold letters. Chi-Chi remained cautiously a few steps back as Goku pulled on the locked door handle. He smiled with relief as he realized Chi-Chi was finally taking her security seriously. She reached into her trenchcoat pocket, pulling out something with a metallic jingle before she quickly tossed it to Goku. "Here."

"Thanks," Goku said as he swiped the flying keys from the air.

"The brass key."

On Chi-Chi's key ring full of silver keys, Goku found the only brass key before looking at Chi-Chi with trepidation and preparing himself for what he might find behind the door. He inserted the key into the lock and twisted the knob in one swift, silent motion, something which took years of practice in his line of work for most, but he had mastered very quickly.

Goku silently darted into the suite, prepared for anything after what had been found in Chi-Chi's penthouse. The dark office looked like nothing but blackness and a few shadows initially, but as Goku stealthily made his way around a nearby chair, moving deeper into the place, and his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he could make out the outlines of office furnishings.

Chi-Chi's office looked like the typical office setup in the dark. Two nice chairs were seated before a massive desk, behind which a more luxurious chair resided for Chi-Chi. The walls behind her desk were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves housing hundreds of tomes most likely full of words that might as well have been written in a foreign language to Goku. A console table against the side wall was lit by the sliver of light coming through the open doorway, and held a couple of small, fine glasses and a bottle of Scotch.

Goku chuckled to himself when he noted the drink. That wasn't what he'd pictured Chi-Chi liking. With that thought, he glanced at her bemused expression while she lingered just outside the doorway. She probably kept the scotch to look professional and important to her clients. He'd have to find out sometime what Chi-Chi really liked, because he decided that certainly wasn't it. Goku ran his hand across the smooth wood of Chi-Chi's desk as he passed it and made his way around to the front, where he most expected to find danger. His hand skimmed the side of the desk and beneath it as he came around to the front, carefully feeling for any anomalies in the shape of the furnishing.

Goku turned and ran both hands over the top of Chi-Chi's massive leather chair, then down its sides and across its plush seat. He finally felt around beneath the chair's framing, and when it seemed safe, pushed the heavy, dense piece of furnishing aside to get a closer look at the desk. There were many drawers, all of which could be hiding a trigger. With a deep breath, he began pulling out the drawers one by one, until he reached the end and all were clean. He stood upright and placed his hands on his hips, making a final inspection of the dark expanse of the office. Then he met Chi-Chi's expectant gaze with a stoic smile.

"Can I come in now?" Chi-Chi said impatiently as she returned the gaze with relief and reached for the light switch without awaiting an answer.

"No! Not the lights!" Goku yelled loudly.

The room flooded with light.  Chi-Chi crouched into a protective position, throwing her hands over her head.  A beat of silence passed. When Chi-Chi stood upright with her face paled, realizing nothing had happened, Goku exploded with laughter.

"You asshole!" Chi-Chi yelled irately as Goku continued laughing, though his laughter began subsiding after he heard the intensity of Chi-Chi's voice. The hurried footsteps approaching Goku caused him to turn just in time to see Chi-Chi running up to him. "You  _asshole_!" Chi-Chi repeated. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She drew her arm up and repeatedly whacked at Goku's shoulder between panting breaths. Goku grimaced in pain as he protectively reached for the battered shoulder, pulling it from Chi-Chi's reach. She really packed a punch. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Chi-Chi huffed proudly before pushing Goku aside and reaching for the top of her chair. "Now move. I have work to do."

Goku stepped aside the desk, watching Chi-Chi as she seated herself in the large chair. Goku peered over Chi-Chi's shoulder as she fastidiously set to work at her desk. He was mesmerized by the way she sought the neatly filed papers as if she knew exactly where and what everything was. Her concentration was amazing. He could have probably yelled right in her ear, and it wouldn't have disturbed her from her work.

"Better yet," Chi-Chi's voice suddenly rang through his ears, though her paper shuffling and reading never stopped, "you'd better go wait by the door. I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder."

Goku raised his brows. He hadn't expected that. But even as he stood there, he could practically feel the anger radiating off of Chi-Chi over the fact that he hadn't moved yet. With an affirmative nod, Goku headed for the office door. He stationed himself there, positioning in preparation for any unexpected guests. Goku peered down the length of the vacant hall. He almost  _hoped_  someone would come to attack Chi-Chi at the moment, because he could use the excitement. Standing and waiting while Chi-Chi worked on Majin Buu's case could get boring quickly.

The slam of a heavy book hitting the desk drew Goku's attention back into the room where Chi-Chi was working. She was furrowing her brows in concentration over the law book she had just opened, flipping through the pages in a concentrated search for something. She looked so determined to nail that guy. Goku already admired that about her. He could relate to the feeling of wanting to take down an enemy, though his way about it was much more literal.

The minutes ticked by, turning into hours as Goku became increasingly bored. The sound of a ticking clock, the creaking caused by Chi-Chi's occasional shifts in her chair, and the shuffling of papers were the only stimulation Goku enjoyed as he expectantly stared into the deserted hallway for the length of the afternoon. Goku couldn't help bouncing on his heels as he glanced over his shoulder at Chi-Chi after his long wait. She couldn't be at it much longer, he hoped.

Goku twisted his lip in displeasure as he turned towards the boring hall again. Finally, with an irritated groan, he spun around to retreat into the room, beside Chi-Chi's desk. The legal rhetoric printed on the pages of the book she was reading meant nothing to Goku. But the papers spread across her desk were more readable.

A faxed list Chi-Chi had of possible Dee gang associates and each of their affiliates caught Goku's interest. It became especially interesting as Goku skimmed across a certain familiar name. Chi-Chi groaned loudly before Goku could finish his thought, stretching her arms over her head and leaning backwards, nearly hitting Goku as she was still unaware of his close proximity behind her.

"I think I'm ready for a break," Chi-Chi called towards the doorway before looking up and realizing that Goku had left his post.

"Sounds good," Goku said, startling Chi-Chi once she heard the close sound of his upbeat voice. "Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi huffed with a frown as she massaged a hand over her eyes, and then opened them to wearily eye the mess scattered across her desk. "I suppose that's enough for today," she said in a defeated tone before slamming her book closed with one hand.

"Great. The coast is clear to leave.   _Has_  been all afternoon."

"That's good," Chi-Chi said absently as she stood and made her way towards the door.  She had been working hard, Goku realized as he noted the decreased pep in her tone and step compared to earlier. "I can't wait to get home," Chi-Chi hummed, "to shower and get into something comfortable."

Goku stepped into the hall with Chi-Chi following beside him, turning with key in hand to lock her office door. "Yeah. I could go for changing into something more comfortable myself."

That was an understatement.  The outfit he was wearing had been itching and pulling at him in all the wrong places all day.  He subconsciously pulled at the collar of his button up shirt below his confining coat, both of which always felt too snug and too stiff, regardless of how professional the attire appeared. After Goku headed down the hall with Chi-Chi, he wasted no time pressing the elevator button once they reached the elevators.

"I'm going to have a nice, warm bath. Maybe with some scented oils," Chi-Chi said, closing her eyes dreamily as she did so.

"I could go for a hot bath," Goku agreed.

Chi-Chi smirked and narrowed her eyes at Goku as they stepped into the arriving elevator. "A soft, luxurious nightgown."

"Fuzzy slippers," Goku countered.

"A warm fire. I haven't put that on in a while."

"Mm." Goku hummed in agreement as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the ground level. "Some hot soup."

"Mm-hm." It was Chi-Chi's turn to hum in agreement as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the corridor, towards the exit of the building. "That sounds really good."

"With some fresh baked bread."

"Smothered with seasoned butter," Chi-Chi added giddily.

As they stepped outside, Goku's eyes widened at the suggestion. Now Chi-Chi was speaking his language. "With potatoes and roasted pork!" Goku exclaimed with a wide smile.  They made their way to the sidewalk outside Chi-Chi's building, heading back to her apartment through crowds of busy passerbys.

"Hey." Chi-Chi grunted in bemusement. "How did this become about food?" She narrowed her eyes at Goku without breaking her steady walking pace. "We were talking about comfort."

Goku couldn't help smiling guiltily at Chi-Chi's astute observation. He had a knack for turning conversations towards food. Or fighting. Either one, he could talk about all day, whereas most other topics quickly bored him. "I'm hungry?" Goku cheekily suggested as his excuse, though his tone clearly suggested that Chi-Chi wasn't going to buy that, and he knew it.

Chi-Chi shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as she walked, but Goku noted a small smile easing across her face as she lowered her eyes towards the ground. "Oof!" Chi-Chi grunted with an abrupt step backwards as she collided with someone headed the opposite direction.

Goku was immediately on guard. He should have foreseen the person coming and prevented the collision. He stepped toward the offending person, pushing him aside by the chest with a firm hand as Chi-Chi regained her bearings. "Watch out."

Goku eyed the face of the scarred, dark-haired figure.  Suspiciously, he searched the stranger's face for any signs of malevolence, but instead, noted a confused gaze, followed by a light of recognition from the man as he scrutinized Chi-Chi's startled appearance. Goku looked to Chi-Chi, surprised to see her visage of discombobulation shift into a smiling face as well.

"Chi-Chi?!" the strange man exclaimed with a wide smile.

As he stepped closer to Chi-Chi for an embrace, Goku stepped to block his way. Even if Chi-Chi knew the man, there was a risk to contact outside of Chi-Chi's usual close circle of people. The man halted his step and furrowed his brows at Goku's interference.

"Yamcha!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

Stepping forward, she brushed shoulders with Goku as she reached for the apparently friendly person and embraced him.  Goku gaped at the sight of the strange man wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi as she did around him, until she finally released the tight embrace. There was something Goku didn't like about this. It gave him a bad feeling. Uneasily, he began eyeing their surroundings on the street side, feeling as if something ominous was lurking.

"You live here in Satan City?" Chi-Chi said with an animated, conversational tone as she tucked her hands tightly in her coat pockets.

"Yeah! Oh man, it's good to see you again!" Yamcha exclaimed.

As Chi-Chi's friend's lip turned up into a crooked, exuberant smile and he crossed his arms, visibly shivering from the cold breeze that passed, Goku took a step back from the chatting pair.  He tried to focus his attention on their surroundings.

"You, too!"

"I've seen your name in the paper! Man, you're a bigshot lawyer now, huh?"

"Yeah," Chi-Chi replied modestly.

Goku didn't know why, but he couldn't help turning to look at her as she spoke, catching that reddish hue that perfectly highlighted her cheeks in that modest moment, before she cleared her throat and fixed her gaze intently on Yamcha. "And what do you do, Yamcha?"

"I run a garage here in the city. You know cars have always been my first love."

"Yeah, I remember," Chi-Chi said with a nostalgic smile.

"You still talk to Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

Goku stepped away from the conversation, noting a suspicious character lurking across the street.  Goku narrowed his eyes, intent on action as soon as he saw any signs of the person making a move against Chi-Chi. To his surprise, though, the person wandered away, apparently disinterested in Chi-Chi. Goku furrowed his brows.  He was confused. His instincts were always spot-on in these matters. Yet, he was unable to find any signs of danger. Goku returned to Chi-Chi's side, glaring cautiously at Yamcha. Something wasn't right about him.

"...for the number. I'll have to give Bulma a call sometime. We had some good times back in the day, me and her," Yamcha finished saying before shifting his locked gaze from Chi-Chi to frown at Goku's hard stare. "And who...is this?" Yamcha raised a brow, his eyes darting between Goku and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi grimaced at the question, casting a wary gaze on Goku. "This...is Goku," Chi-Chi said with an indicative raise of her hand. "Goku, Yamcha," she introduced as she hesitantly met Goku's eyes.

Goku frowned pensively at her odd behavior. He wondered why she had trouble introducing him.

"Goku," Yamcha said with a nod in greeting.

Goku begrudgingly nodded back. He could see that Yamcha was pleasant enough and passed the test with Chi-Chi, yet there was something about him that Goku didn't trust. Another gust of wind blew through the street, causing trench coats to fly up and Yamcha's long, loose black hair to ruffle against his face.

"It's freezing out here," Chi-Chi complained with a tremble in her voice as she shivered.

"Yeah," Yamcha said. "We'd better get indoors. We need to catch up soon."

Yamcha smiled as Chi-Chi readily nodded in agreement.  "Sure."

"If you're not too busy, maybe you want to meet for a cup of coffee later?"

Chi-Chi looked very surprised by Yamcha's invitation before she shrugged with a coy smile. "O-okay."

"Great." Yamcha smiled triumphantly before his eyes flickered warily to Goku's discerning frown. Then he smiled at Chi-Chi again. "Eight o'clock alright?"

"Okay," Chi-Chi said as she unhappily frowned at the way Goku was looking at Yamcha. "Let's meet at the Kame House Diner. You know the place?"

Yamcha nodded before stepping forward to wrap Chi-Chi in another embrace, notably breathing her in as he held on longer than the first hug. "See you then," Yamcha said as he pulled away with a fond smile, before narrowing his eyes at Goku.

"Bye, Yamcha!" Chi-Chi called as she removed one hand from her pocket to wave her hand high in the air.

As Yamcha carried on in the direction he was headed before their collision, Goku watched after him.  Nothing was outwardly suspicious about Yamcha, but Goku knew to trust his instincts.

"What is your problem?" Chi-Chi scolded harshly as soon as Yamcha was out of earshot.

Goku frowned back at Chi-Chi, his brows lowering. "I don't think going out for coffee is a good idea tonight."

The truth was, if there was no immediate threat during that encounter, Goku decided it had to be something about the later encounter that was setting off his warning signs. Goku had a feeling something bad would happen to Chi-Chi at the diner.

"I am not putting my entire life on hold because of Majin Buu," Chi-Chi said angrily. "Professionally, socially, or otherwise, I plan to carry on like usual."

"Then I guess you'll be keeping me busy," Goku relented with a wry smirk as both of them silently decided that it was time to go by leading off with a few steps in the direction of the penthouse.

"I guess I will," Chi-Chi replied in a huff as she sped ahead of Goku. Then she stopped suddenly and spun around to scowl at Goku. "Wait. You are _not_  coming with me."

Goku smiled widely at Chi-Chi. "Yes, I am."

"This is a-" Chi-Chi gaped at Goku as she abruptly stopped speaking.

He crossed his arms and raised his brows in amusement.

"It's a..."

"What? Date?" Goku teased.

Chi-Chi flushed. "No!"

"I don't have to sit at the table with you. I'll sit at a different table," Goku said dismissively as he resumed walking and passed Chi-Chi, who reluctantly followed. "But if you go,  _I_  go," he added firmly.

Chi-Chi lowered her chin and glared sideways at Goku through her thick hood of black lashes as they walked.

But Goku wasn't giving in this time. "I told your dad that I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I meant it."

Chi-Chi frowned deeply. "You shouldn't have been so rude to Yamcha if you planned to come along," Chi-Chi said as she narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"I didn't plan to come along," Goku said as Chi-Chi's glare softened slightly. "I planned," Goku continued, focusing his line of sight straight ahead, "to keep you inside your penthouse so you'll be safe."

Chi-Chi frowned. "You mean my penthouse that was broken into?  _That_  safe place?"

Goku grimaced. "Well..."

"Hm." Chi-Chi huffed as their walk ended at the front sliding doors of her building.  She crossed her arms as she entered her building with Goku in tow. She stopped when she reached the elevator, while Goku became distracted by the appearance of the old woman at the front desk.

He had almost forgotten about wanting to question her after seeing her name at Chi-Chi's office.  As the elevator arrived and began opening for them, Goku took a step towards the apartment front desk. "Wait here, Chi-Chi. I need to speak to someone."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi said with a tone of annoyance as she reached a hand to hold the elevator door open. "First you're so protective that you don't think I can handle a cup of coffee with an old friend from high school, and now you're willing to leave me here, standing alone, so you can talk to someone?"

"It's important, though, Chi-Chi," Goku explained with a careful glance in the direction of his suspect.

"Yeah, right." Chi-Chi reluctantly released the elevator and crossed her arms tightly, before falling harshly against the wall beside it to lean in a casual stance. "I bet you just don't want me going out for coffee because you're jealous."

Goku turned in surprise, to see Chi-Chi raising her nose in the air.  "Jealous?"

"I don't see anyone asking _you_  out for coffee."

Goku contorted his brows in confusion before a realization hit him. He smiled confidently back at Chi-Chi, never once breaking his surveillance of the old woman as he did so.  "Actually, there was that waitress at Kame House. She left me her number on the check."

Goku chuckled as Chi-Chi gawked disbelievingly at him.  "That-she-we looked like a couple! Who  _does_ that?"

Goku laughed before seriously refocusing his attention on the old woman at the desk. "I thought you didn't want to look like a couple," Goku reminded Chi-Chi absently as the stout old woman finally noticed him watching her, and did not look happy about it.

"I never said I  _did!_ " Chi-Chi exclaimed defensively.

The old woman scowled at Goku and eased off her stool behind the desk.  She was making her move to get away before he could talk to her, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Goku had a feeling that getting Chi-Chi to let him go quickly would prove difficult, though.

He exhaled before explaining the situation to Chi-Chi in a rushed whisper. "You know that ledger on your desk? The one with Babi Dee's associates?" He glanced at Chi-Chi to see her startle in surprise at the question, before she nodded in understanding.

"I skimmed over that one."

"One of them works here," Goku explained with a meaningful look in the old woman's direction. "I think I just found out how Majin Buu got into your apartment." Goku took a hurried step towards the fleeing old woman before Chi-Chi suddenly grasped his arm.

"Baba? The manager?" Chi-Chi asked as she followed Goku's line of sight. " _That_  old crone?"

"Yeah. I think she let him in. Not Majin Buu. His presence here would be too obvious. But one of his associates. Definitely." With that, Goku shook free of Chi-Chi's grasp and darted after the old woman, who was already passing through a doorway after the lead she was given by the delay of Goku and Chi-Chi's conversation.

"Get to the penthouse, Chi-Chi! I'll be right back!" Goku called before escaping Chi-Chi's earshot. He would get back to Chi-Chi and make sure she stayed safe after he returned. He only hoped she would be smart enough to listen and return to the penthouse until then. Maybe he should've called Krillin for backup before returning to the penthouse with Chi-Chi.

But Goku couldn't let this go now. He had to catch Baba before she decided to disappear completely. Once the Baba issue was addressed, at least Goku would know that Chi-Chi would be safe in her own home, with him here to protect her. He could only hope there would be no more surprises when he returned.

If he was really lucky, he'd get this done quickly and that warm bath and hot soup they talked about would be waiting for him back at the penthouse.


	5. Abandoned

Chi-Chi paced her kitchen, busying about with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

The woman on the other end of the conversation was oblivious to Chi-Chi's distraction as she continued rambling, or more honestly, _bitching_  at Chi-Chi over the phone. However, the sound of Bulma's irate voice was surprisingly more than welcome. Chi-Chi couldn't seem to stop worrying, and Bulma's minor distraction was what she needed at the moment. Every shadow, every flicker of light that traveled across her penthouse made her jump out of her skin.

As Chi-Chi grabbed the large bowl from her countertop, which was filled with the elaborate salad she had busied herself with making during her phone conversation, she realized she was failing to respond to Bulma's question. Maybe Bulma would repeat whatever she'd just asked. "Huh?"

 _"Chi-Chi!"_  Bulma growled. Chi-Chi scrunched her nose at Bulma's scolding tone before crossing her kitchen to deliver the bowl into her refrigerator.  _"Have you heard_ anything _I've just said in the past ten minutes?"_

"Sure,"Chi-Chi said, speaking too quickly before frowning at her own blatant lie. She knew Bulma wouldn't be fooled.

 _"What's got you so distracted over there that you would let me carry on complaining about this arrogant, infuriating-actually really hot-_ asshole _,"_  Bulma stressed the insulting title as if refocusing herself,  _"without stopping me?"_

"N-nothing. It's nothing," Chi-Chi stuttered with a shrug.

As realized she'd just been caught, Chi-Chi closed her refrigerator with her eyes widening.  Bulma was ruining things.  Chi-Chi really wanted to keep distracted from her concern for Goku and her well-being here. A pregnant pause told Chi-Chi Bulma had picked up on her hesitation.  Chi-Chi winced at the palpable tension and shifted the phone from her shoulder to her waiting hand.

 _"What is it?"_  Bulma finally said.

Chi-Chi pressed her lips together as she ransacked her upper cupboards with her free hand, searching for more ingredients for a new dish. She needed more distraction from her fear of being attacked...of Goku having been attacked, which was likely, given that he was taking several hours to return.  Chi-Chi slammed the cupboard shut loudly with that thought while frustrated by her food selection in the cupboards. Goku should have returned already, unless something happened to him. She couldn't think about  _that_ possibility, though, which meant that Goku was just being a jerk by keeping her in suspense like this.

 _"Chi-Chi..."_  Bulma pressed impatiently and knowingly, obviously having heard the percussive display of frustration through the phone.

"Where the hell is he?!" Chi-Chi yelled before regretfully slapping her hand over her mouth.

 _"Who?"_  

Chi-Chi stubbornly glared towards her dimly lamp-lit living room. She already knew that Bulma knew exactly who.

_"Goku left you alone?!"_

"He sure as hell did!" Chi-Chi said before storming into the living room with the phone gripped tightly in her hand.

 _"That unreliable moron!"_  Bulma cursed so loudly that Chi-Chi had to pull the phone from her ear.

As Bulma carried on with more choice words and threats for her ex-bodyguard and friend, which were strikingly similar to the complaints she made previously in the conversation about her new bodyguard, Chi-Chi worried her bottom lip with her teeth and stared at the closed, unmoving elevator doors. Something was keeping Goku too long. She didn't like thinking about it. She only hoped that when those doors did open, Goku would be the one behind them.

"Alright, Bulma! Enough!" Chi-Chi interrupted her friend's tirade in a sudden outburst. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Bulma made a questioning sound at Chi-Chi's unexpected request. Chi-Chi couldn't help casting a furtive, paranoid glance towards her wide spanning windows with darkness and city lights reflecting on their smooth glass surface.

"Talking about being alone here," Chi-Chi said with a sigh, "is only making me more nervous."

 _"Well..."_  Bulma drawled before stuttering at a loss,  _"what else is there to talk about?"_  

Chi-Chi was in no mood for the abrasive attitude she could hear from Bulma's change in tone.  She scowled before her eyes widened with sudden remembrance. If Bulma wanted another topic, Chi-Chi had a very good topic.  Chi-Chi smiled slyly. "You'll never guess who I ran into today. Literally."

_"Who?"_

"An old flame of yours. Yamcha." Chi-Chi plopped back into her couch as she settled into the new topic of conversation, one much more relaxing than previously.

_"Yamcha? Really?...did he ask about me?"_

"He did, actually. I gave him your number."

 _"Oh."_ Bulma sounded taken aback, which was surprising to Chi-Chi, seeing that Bulma had just sounded like she wanted confirmation that he was thinking of her.

Chi-Chi shrugged before glancing at her nails and continuing, "I'm meeting him for coffee tonight, actually." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes towards the still-not-opening elevator doors. "I have to leave just before eight."

 _"Chi,"_  Bulma uttered in alarm, _"it's 7:45."_

Chi-Chi 's frown deepened. "I know."

_"You can't go out there alone with all those mobsters looking to whack you!"_

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Bulma," Chi-Chi muttered.

 _"I mean it! Goku needs to get back there so he can walk you out safely and you can get there for that coffee. It's been a while. You could use a little 'coffee'."_    Bulma giggled.

Chi-Chi gaped at Bulma's blatant encouragement. "Bulma, it's just coffee."

Bulma blew a raspberry.  _"Coffee is never just coffee."_

"You...wouldn't feel uncomfortable with me going out with...?" Chi-Chi trailed off uneasily. "I mean, given your history?"

 _"Chich',"_  Bulma uttered, almost facetiously, _"Yamcha was my high school sweetheart. I really loved him. At that time,"_ she added meaningfully.  Chi-Chi paused to consider Bulma's words.  _"I am so over him now, though. You can take him."_  Bulma paused before adding, _"as a matter of fact, you_ should  _take him."_

"Bulma."

_"That means now. You'd better go. It's almost time for your date."_

"Bulma, I-"

_"Forget about Goku. Just go."_

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows, speechless to react to Bulma's crazy suggestion.  Going out there alone at night would be insane after all that had been happening.

As if reading Chi-Chi's mind, Bulma playfully added, _"there's not much worth taking a risk like that, but a booty call definitely qualifies."_

"Bulma!"

Bulma laughed.  _"Now, go! Just be careful!"_

Bulma's encouragement was sweet with a note of worry finally coming to her voice just at the end of the conversation. Chi-Chi slowly pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it dubiously. She had reservations about going out there alone, when it was already likely that Goku had run into some trouble. But she had promised herself that she wouldn't let this threat scare her, and it wouldn't change her life. Normally, she'd just go out for the coffee. So, she decided she should go.

"Alright, Bulma."

 _"Bye. Fill me in on all the dirty details later,"_  Bulma said giddily as Chi-Chi hung up the phone.

Chi-Chi walked to the elevator, pressing the button purposefully as she reached for her nearby coat. Goku would have to deal with the shock of finding the apartment empty when he returned. He deserved to suffer a little after what he'd just put her through for the past few hours. With that thought, Chi-Chi happily stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

When the doors closed and she began to descend, it wasn't just the threat of assassination that put a knot in her stomach, but the upcoming meeting. Or date. Bulma was right in one regard. Chi-Chi hadn't dated in a while with how busy she'd been with her career. And she most certainly was not going to just pick up random men for companionship. That added up to a lot of lonely nights, something which probably horrified Bulma.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself, amused with that thought. This guy she was seeing had been her best friend's boyfriend for years, but with Bulma pushing for the date, Chi-Chi couldn't help getting excited about the idea, in spite of how uneasy she still felt to pursue a potential relationship with her friend's ex.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the elevator at the ground floor. She couldn't help warily eyeing the reception desk. But there were only unfamiliar faces there, young men she hardly recognized. No sign of Baba. Chi-Chi sighed as she pushed a stray hair from her face and proceeded to exit the building. She still had no idea where Goku was, but at least she no longer would have some witchy little apartment manager selling her out to her enemies.

Chi-Chi scowled at that thought as her heels met the pavement outside. If Majin Buu found a connection with an employee at her residence, she worried just how many more hidden enemies she could be facing. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she skirted around a few people crossing her path. She had to relax. This constant worrying was going to start aging her if she didn't make herself relax. No one was coming for her to the diner, she reminded herself as the Kame House narrowed into her view. No one, but Yamcha of course.

Chi-Chi pulled the diner door open with a smile once she reached it. Inside, she was wrought with anxiety, but on the outside, she was putting on the charming smile she needed to meet Yamcha's likely expectations. When her eyes panned over the tables to find him, already sitting and waving at her with a handsome smile of recognition, Chi-Chi's forced smile became genuine. She gladly approached the empty seat across the table from Yamcha. He stood to approach and greet her.

"Hi, Yamcha." Chi-Chi sighed as she removed her coat and purse and threw them over the back of the empty chair. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all." Yamcha smiled as he enveloped Chi-Chi in a tight hug.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes before he released his strong grip and the calming sensation of a warm hug was removed.

"Have a seat," Yamcha said as he invitingly pulled out Chi-Chi's chair for her.

Chi-Chi beamed as she took the seat and Yamcha returned to his.

"I hope you don't mind," Yamcha began with a hopeful smile as his eyes met Chi-Chi's from across the table, "but I took the liberty of ordering you that coffee."

"Oh." Chi-Chi raised her brows before shrugging off the unexpected gesture.

She had actually hoped to order herself a tea instead, but didn't have it in her to complain to Yamcha over such a trivial matter. "So...what have you been up to since high school, Yamcha?"

To Chi-Chi's surprise, Yamcha laughed. "That's a pretty broad question, isn't it?" Yamcha chuckled amicably as he caressed the napkin on the table between his fingers. "I mean, we're talking ten years."

Chi-Chi smiled as her eyes lowered to the napkin and Yamcha's calloused, slowly-moving fingers. A lot had certainly happened to Chi-Chi since high school. She couldn't begin to imagine how to catch up. But the way Yamcha was speaking to her, looking at her, was flattering. No one she had bothered to have a conversation with had looked at her that way in a while. And it felt nice.

"I guess you're right," Chi-Chi said.  With a sly smile, Chi-Chi forced herself to lift her gaze and look into Yamcha's dark eyes again. The lawyer in her was suddenly coming out, and she felt like taking the upper hand in the conversation. "Why don't you just explain your situation  _right now_ , then?"

Yamcha blinked at the question. He blinked more rapidly a few times before smiling confidently back at Chi-Chi. "Well," Yamcha began with a sly grin of his own as he stretched forward and gently glided his fingers over Chi-Chi's, "I have my garage, a decent place of my own," he shrugged, "but you could say I'm-"  Yamcha suddenly stopped speaking as his eyes widened. His hand pulled away from Chi-Chi's as his unfinished sentence lingered with heavy anticipation for Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi didn't have the patience to wait for him to come back from whatever stunned him. "Yes? You're what, Yamcha?"

"I'm...I'm, uh..." Yamcha trailed off with his mouth gaping as his line of sight notably shifted once again _past_ Chi-Chi, to something behind her. "Uh...Chi-Chi..."

Yamcha slowly raised a finger to point behind Chi-Chi, causing her to turn and look over her shoulder, furrowing her brows as she looked toward the cause of their disruption.  Chi-Chi scowled when her eyes lit on the cause of Yamcha's distraction.

"I thought we were meeting alone for coffee," Yamcha said, sounding blatantly disappointed.

Behind her, Goku was sitting alone, at a distant table as he earlier promised, smiling at her and raising his coffee mug in greeting. Though, she already realized he wasn't really drinking coffee. He probably had hot chocolate in there, she assumed, seeing what a child he was acting like, grinning in amusement at Chi-Chi's predicament.  Now this was embarrassing, knowing he was watching them. She couldn't help turning back to Yamcha with the anger clearly written on her face. Goku had a lot of explaining to do, and he certainly had some nerve, just showing up and acting like everything was okay after all the suspenseful waiting to which he'd subjected her.

"Did you know he was coming?" Yamcha asked.  His eyes narrowed at Chi-Chi, then shifted towards Goku with a challenging look. "I thought there was nothing going on between you two."

Chi-Chi gasped. "There's not! He's-" Chi-Chi stopped abruptly, hesitant to admit Goku's purpose for stalking her in a seemingly possessive manner, but without the admission, the date was certainly over. Chi-Chi sighed, defeated. "He's my bodyguard."

After that regretful admission, Chi-Chi eyed Yamcha carefully to gauge his reaction. He seemed very surprised, until his brows knit together and Chi-Chi could see him puzzling out the pieces.

"Chi-Chi," Yamcha said as he reached his hand for hers again, "this is about that trial from the paper, isn't it?" Chi-Chi nodded as Yamcha grasped her hand. "You're not in danger, are you?"

"Don't worry," another voice casually interrupted before Chi-Chi had the chance to respond, "I've got it taken care of."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded as she spun around to glare at the man standing over her, biting into an apple. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping your distance?"

"I could tell you were talking about me," Goku said as a cocky grin crossed his face, "so I figured it was safe to come over."

Brazenly, Goku pulled up a chair from a nearby table, joining them by sitting on the chair in reverse and resting his elbows on the rounded metal chair back. Chi-Chi groaned as Yamcha became visibly uneasy. But then Chi-Chi noticed Goku's eyes warily dart towards the kitchen. For a second, he looked at her, his concerned expression meeting hers before he forced a smile and played it off as nothing. But Chi-Chi knew better. Something had him on edge that he wasn't telling her.

"So Goku," Yamcha said as Goku smiled amicably at him, "being a bodyguard, you must know how to fight."

"Yeah." Goku shrugged before watchfully eyeing the kitchen area again.

"Me, too," Yamcha said proudly before narrowing his eyes at Goku. "I practice some martial arts in my free time. Maybe we can get together and spar sometime."

At that offer, Goku smiled exuberantly back at the other man, surprising both Yamcha and Chi-Chi with his sudden change in attitude. "Yeah! I was going to do that with Krillin soon, but you could join us too, if you're interested."

Goku smiled hopefully at Yamcha as Yamcha's cocky grin melted into a disappointed scowl.

Yamcha turned his scowl on Chi-Chi. "There's another one?"

"Well," Chi-Chi said with a defeated sigh, knowing by Yamcha's tone that any chance of a pleasant outcome to the end of this date was long-gone, thanks to Goku, "another bodyguard, yes. But technically, he's not mine." She narrowed her eyes at Goku and crossed her arms.

"Sure he is, Chi-Chi," Goku said as he looked away from their table, observing their surroundings and oblivious to Chi-Chi's anger that his speaking and intrusion was causing, "when I'm not around, anyway."

Chi-Chi's anger grew exponentially with Goku's last statement. "Speaking of you not being around," Chi-Chi growled in a low voice, "where have you been?"

"Oh!" Goku chuckled guiltily as Chi-Chi continued to glower and await an explanation. Then Goku's gaze shifted towards the kitchen again, and he shot to his feet. "Excuse me for a minute!"

He darted away from their table without awaiting an excuse. Chi-Chi clenched the back of her chair between her fingers as she turned to watch Goku disappear through the front exit of the diner. He was so lucky Yamcha was with them. If she wasn't trying to avoid scaring the other man away, Goku would have had an earful just now.

"He's…different, huh?" Yamcha muttered as he followed Chi-Chi's gaze.  His comment forced Chi-Chi to turn and face him again.

"Yeah," Chi-Chi huffed as she crossed her arms tightly again.

"I'm just glad you're not…" Yamcha shrugged with a small smile, "I mean…you and him - I'm relieved to hear it's only professional." Chi-Chi could swear Yamcha's cheeks reddened slightly as he spoke, causing her to cock her head at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm really hoping to get to know you better, Chi-Chi." Yamcha smiled as Chi-Chi felt herself blushing under his gaze. "I wouldn't want to compete with a guy like that."

Chi-Chi frowned at the admission. She subconsciously glanced towards the doorway where Goku had disappeared. She hadn't considered Goku in that way. She was surprised to hear that Yamcha was so threatened by him. With her cheek exposed by the turning of her head, Yamcha took Chi-Chi by surprise, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her skin. Chi-Chi gasped in surprise at the contact, before looking at Yamcha to see a confident smile on his face.

"I should get going," Yamcha said as Goku made his way back through the door of the diner. "Coffee was great, though." He reached for his wallet, tossing a few dollars on the table. "Call me."

With a smooth pat of Chi-Chi's shoulder as he passed, Yamcha made his way towards the door with a stiff nod at Goku as they passed one another. As Yamcha disappeared and Goku closed in on her, Chi-Chi shook off the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Yamcha's behavior made her happy, flattered, excited even. Yet, she felt a strangely stronger feeling at the approach of Goku, even as he infuriated her at the very instant.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I had to keep a close eye on Tien," Goku said as he turned to scowl at the cook walking into the diner, towards the kitchen. "I know there's something up with that guy."

"Well," Chi-Chi began dubiously and slightly petulantly, "he  _can't_  be an assassin that's after me."

Goku turned to look at Chi-Chi, seemingly surprised by her confident deduction.

"I've eaten here twice now. And he's the  _cook,"_ she said pointedly.

Goku stared at her as if she hadn't just stated something that could easily be put together.

"He could have easily laced my tea with something or poisoned my food," she said, causing Goku to gape at her and nod in understanding. Chi-Chi shook her head at him, annoyed as she reached for her coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Let's just go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to the penthouse sooner, Chi-Chi," Goku said genuinely.

As they exited the diner at a hurried pace, Chi-Chi was in no mood for loitering slowly with him by her side.  She wanted to return to her warm, heated apartment. Goku was forced to catch up, but he didn't seem to be having any trouble with her pace anyway.

"Care to explain?" Chi-Chi asked tersely.

"Yeah." Goku smiled as his tone suddenly lightened, causing Chi-Chi to look at him curiously. "When I finally caught up to Baba, she was very cooperative. She had a lot to say."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Goku's proud smile before returning her gaze to focus on the dark sidewalk in front of her. Goku was making it sound too easy. "Cooperative?"

"She didn't have much of a choice," Goku said smugly. "I caught her.  And I have Detective Piccolo's number on speed dial. Either she was going to confess to me, or to him." Goku smiled at Chi-Chi with a triumphant grin. "She immediately decided to avoid the legal route."

"So what'd she say?"

Chi-Chi was still skeptical and she was still feeling annoyed by Goku's long disappearance, which now clearly had nothing to do with Goku being in danger as she had needlessly feared.

"She confessed to allowing an associate of Majin Buu's through your security. Then she told me," Goku added with a wide grin, "where and when she was going to be meeting that associate again later tonight."

As proud and confident as Goku seemed about this information, Chi-Chi was immediately distrustful.  She shook her head with a wary frown. "That sounds too easy, Goku."  She looked down pensively as they continued walking, approaching her building. "How do you know it's not just a setup or something?"

"Baba wouldn't lie to me," Goku said so resolutely that Chi-Chi had to balk.  His sudden confidence in a woman he hardly knew, aside from her sketchy, criminal action, was unbelievable. "I believe her."

"Goku."

"I already called Krillin. He's going to meet you at the penthouse to keep an eye on you.  And I called Detective Piccolo to let him know about this guy. He's going to meet me at the rendezvous point, so we can hopefully catch this guy in action. Piccolo wants to arrest him. Says he's been after this guy for a long time."

Chi-Chi gnawed at her lip, Goku's confident smirk not making this plan any easier to trust. "Goku, you can't just trust what this woman says."

"It'll be fine, Chi-Chi."

They finally entered through the sliding glass doors, into the warmth of the apartment lobby.  There, seated behind the reception desk, was the wrinkled old woman, winking at Goku as they passed. Chi-Chi glared at the little woman, glad to see the fearsome, grimacing reaction she triggered from the old woman after all the trouble Baba had caused by letting a criminal into Chi-Chi's home.

"You should be doing something to punish her," Chi-Chi said. " _She's_  part of the problem."

Goku pushed the elevator button, smiling and appearing to be on friendly terms with the traitor. "Not anymore."

As they stepped into the opening elevator together, Chi-Chi frowned deeply and shook her head again. After that, her lips remained tightly sealed. There was obviously no getting through to Goku. He had already decided he was going after someone tonight, but as long as Chi-Chi was protected and safe, there was nothing about which she should worry herself.

"Wait." Goku stopped Chi-Chi, extending a rigid forearm in front of her chest as she took a step towards her reflection in the elevator doors.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows at Goku, who smiled back at her knowingly. "Krillin should be there already. We don't want to surprise him."

Goku chuckled as the elevator doors opened fully, revealing Krillin with a gun in hand, poised to shoot. Goku smiled and coolly raised his hands in mock surrender as he and Chi-Chi entered the penthouse, while Krillin blew a breath of relief and shakily lowered his gun.

"You scared me," Krillin said as he holstered his gun and smiled at Goku.

"You two should be fine here tonight, Krillin." Goku smiled as he added, "tonight the action should be where  _I'm_  headed."

"Well, that's a relief," Krillin said with a sigh as he headed for Chi-Chi's red sofa.  Kicking his feet up, Krillin made himself comfortable as he had the first time he arrived here. "Some TV tonight, Chi-Chi?"

He made the offer in a friendly manner.  But as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and offered it towards Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi shook her head in refusal. There had been too many hours of work, too many emotions at play through the day to even consider TV. She was just exhausted. She needed to stop thinking, and stop worrying. Going to sleep was the best solution. Goku was crazy for wanting to go back out there.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Chi-Chi said with a wave towards Goku and Krillin both.

Goku was already looking ready to leave the penthouse, not even taking a moment to settle as Chi-Chi waltzed into her room and closed her bedroom door.

It felt so nice to shrug off her boots and clothing, to change into warm, silky pajamas as she had been hoping to do earlier. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she settled into the embracing comfort of her warm, downy blankets as the muffled voices of Krillin's chosen television show, and his ensuing laughter, carried through her door. Her mattress felt like heaven; she yawned and closed her eyes, knowing she would fall right to sleep.

Yet, after a few patient minutes, Chi-Chi found herself still awake, and her mind becoming more active. She couldn't shake thoughts of someone coming through her window or Krillin rushing through her door to warn her of an intruder. But the biggest worry that crossed her mind didn't even involve her.

Chi-Chi was worried about Goku. About what would happen at that meeting. It was somewhat a relief to know that Detective Piccolo was involved. At least Goku wasn't going alone. But she couldn't help feeling that Goku was in danger. That worry was the one that carried her through a sleepless night.


	6. Attacked

She was dreaming. It was nothing particularly memorable, she assumed, given that as soon as consciousness greeted her, the memories of her dream completely vanished. Her eyes shot wide open, as if she were roused from sleep by a loud noise or startling sensation. When the haze of her vision focused in the darkness to make out movement just inches above her face, Chi-Chi realized she  _had_ been jostled from her sleep.

Instinctively, her hand shot up with force, making hard contact with the sandpaper-like texture of a man's stubble-covered cheek.

Chi-Chi gasped just before a large hand clasped around her throat painfully.

She squeezed her fingers into the most fleshy, vulnerable areas of the man's face, attempting to cry out in alarm as her windpipe was crushed and the weight of the man's torso pressed down on her heavily, compressing her chest and making breathing absolutely impossible. Chi-Chi thrashed frantically, thumping against the framing of her bed as she kicked the mattress beneath the grunting man who was attempting to choke her.  Her hands never left his face while the man struggled with her.  As her fingers gouged into his eyes, he hissed.

He used a single hand to fight off her clawing fingers while his other hand never left her throat, not even for a second.

Chi-Chi's lungs began to burn for oxygen and her efforts of defense weakened as her body was deprived of air. She knew her attacker was in pain and struggling, but she would not be able to outlast him in this struggle, not as long as his steadfast grasp remained around her neck.  Just as Chi-Chi began to see spots flickering across her vision, a loud bang came from the doorway, indicating another intruder entering her room.

The attacker's grip loosened just enough for Chi-Chi to take a desperate gasp for air. She wheezed briefly before the man's hand found her throat again, gripping tighter, but only momentarily, before his entire weight was lifted off of her, to her relief. As loud, chaotic noises of a struggle ensued in her bedroom, Chi-Chi choked and coughed, desperately sucking in what little air she could, which she felt would never be enough.

When she was finally able to catch her breath enough to sit up and take in the scene before her, Chi-Chi's eyes widened. With a rush of adrenaline, she backed against the headboard as she witnessed Krillin wrestling with her large, formidable attacker.

The larger man only looked vaguely familiar to her. Chi-Chi wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize him, though. She was expecting Majin Buu to send someone to do the deed  _for_  him rather than coming himself.

The two men growled with exertion as they wrestled one another to the ground, colliding against her walls and knocking down her nightstand along the way as Chi-Chi was frozen in fear. She clutched her blankets possessively until she caught sight of the intruder coming at Krillin with a wide swing of his fist that looked to do a lot of damage, which Krillin seemed unprepared to defend.

Without thinking, Chi-Chi found herself grasping her alarm clock and hurling it through the air towards her attacker, effectively stopping him from hurting Krillin as the dense metal clock bashed against his skull and halted him in mid-swing.

The man turned towards Chi-Chi with a bloodied bald head and furious glare before Krillin jumped on him, pulling him to the ground. The wrestling resumed as Krillin yelled for Chi-Chi to run. The man seemed unstoppable, still carrying on and seemingly overpowering Krillin, even after taking that critical damage to the head.

Chi-Chi wanted to run as Krillin said, but couldn't leave the seemingly doomed bodyguard behind. She couldn't make herself move to help, either. She could only scream as the man pushed Krillin aside and lunged towards her again while Krillin recoiled from his hard collision with the corner of her dresser.

Just before the man reached her, a booming gunshot rang out, nearly deafening Chi-Chi.

The entire room was frozen in time for a beat as another figure hovered in the doorway, holding his gun poised in preparation for another shot. The tense moment of stillness was ended when Chi-Chi's attacker let out a violent cough, spewing a shower of blood onto Chi-Chi's comforter, nearly showering _her_  in the process.

Chi-Chi recoiled against her headboard as the man's large torso fell over her bed. She grimaced at the disgusting sight, her eyes lowering to spy the bloody site of the gunshot wound in her attacker's back.

The man lurched forward with a desperate gasp before sagging off of her bed, towards the ground with a wide-eyed expression of realization. Chi-Chi looked towards the doorway as Krillin rose to his feet to stand near the doorway at their savior's side.

Still holding his aimed gun, Detective Piccolo was visibly tense as he watched the critically wounded assassin as if he expected him to get up again. Krillin carefully approached the hitman with a limp on his injured leg, kicking the downed man cautiously before he warily reached down with a pained groan to check the motionless figure for a pulse.

When Piccolo finally holstered his gun, Chi-Chi exhaled heavily, realizing only then that she'd been holding her breath.

The sound of running footsteps echoed down the hall before Piccolo turned to peer over his shoulder towards the sound of a new intruder's approach. Chi-Chi sagged forward in a weary heap as Piccolo stepped aside from her doorway, allowing an alarmed looking Goku to enter the room.

Goku looked in with wide eyes, visibly shaken and hyper-vigilant as he looked around quickly, taking in the entire scene before his concerned gaze fell on Chi-Chi.

At the instant their eyes met and Chi-Chi detected the fury behind Goku's gaze, Chi-Chi suddenly felt her emotions spiral out of control. She let out a desperate wail before sobbing, making the men in the room uneasy as they looked at one another. She was too shaken to worry about their reaction, about the fact that she was scantily clad in silky pajamas, about how her reaction might have been perceived.

She needed release.

There was a dead man lying in a puddle of blood on her floor.

Her neck was throbbing and aching from the attack, her heart was still racing, and the memory of pressure from the intruder's weight on her chest, keeping her immobilized, lingered like a phantom limb, even as she sat upright. Everyone but Piccolo looked as horror-stricken as Chi-Chi, each with their own reasons, over what had happened.

Piccolo stepped out of the room with diligent professionalism, reaching for his phone as Goku approached Krillin and exchanged a few mumbled words. They nodded to one another before Krillin quietly headed to loiter in the doorway, carefully watching Chi-Chi as she continued to sob.

Goku glared down at the back of the dead man lain on the ground before Krillin finally spoke softly to Chi-Chi, his words nearly inaudible over her own staggered cries. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Krillin's whole-hearted apology only made Chi-Chi cry harder as the short, visibly bruised and battered man paused uneasily, looking like he had more to say. Chi-Chi didn't need Krillin to apologize. She saw everything he did, how he risked his life trying to save hers. Even if his job was to intercept a man like that _before_ he made it into Chi-Chi's bedroom, she realized Krillin was only human. He was being much too hard on himself. Chi-Chi glanced up through watery vision to meet Krillin's despondent gaze.

"You're going to be okay," Krillin said.  "He's-" he made a pointed nod of his head towards the body Goku was kneeling down to carefully inspect "-he's dead."

Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to her lap as Krillin's painstakingly slow footsteps traveled out of the room and down the hall, following Piccolo. She already knew the man was dead, but hearing someone say it made her feel the weight of that reality. Everything was so much more real. It had all happened so fast that she hadn't had a moment to process any of it. It was like the entire chain of events was catching up to her all at once as she sat there on her bed, her tears continuing to fall, the ache in her neck becoming greater as the adrenaline began to wear off.

A hesitant touch against her shoulder caused Chi-Chi to gasp in alarm and look up to her right to see Goku standing over her, speechless and solemn. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. If he had behaved differently, she would hate him for deserting her that night, for being so stupid to fall into whatever trap had clearly happened, for ignoring her warning, for returning too late.

If it weren't for Piccolo and Krillin, Chi-Chi knew she would be dead. But as she stared into the deep black irises of Goku's disturbed gaze, she could see that he was possibly in more pain than  _she_  was over the incident. As hard as that was to believe, she had never seen anyone look so sorry, so remorseful, so scared. She should be angry with him, she decided, but at that moment, she needed him to console her.

"Chi-Chi, this is all my fault…" Goku began before Chi-Chi felt that gentle hand on her shoulder give her a light squeeze.

She immediately latched onto it, rising hastily to her knees to pull Goku onto the bed for a tight hug. Though he flinched, Goku quickly became responsive to her hug as he sat on the bed and Chi-Chi cried into his shoulder. When Goku wrapped his arms tightly around her, his wide chest and strong arms enveloping her in the feeling of safety she needed, Chi-Chi inhaled deeply.

He rocked her with hushed, apologetic whispers. His words were meaningless at the moment, but his voice was soothing. The vibration of his chest as he spoke nearly lulled Chi-Chi back to sleep in his warm, enveloping arms as her sobs gradually subsided. She didn't know how long they sat here like this, but she had a feeling that Goku would have been willing to stay here all night if she didn't let go.

When she felt she had no more tears to cry, Chi-Chi took a hesitant glance towards the body on the ground, pulling away from Goku to bravely view the face of her attacker.

The pink-hued skin of the large man was apparent now that there was light illuminating the room, though Chi-Chi hadn't even realized the moment when someone had turned the lights on. The man's black-goatee-covered, squared jaw laid slacked against the crimson-soaked carpeting as his ghostly, bruised eyes stared absently into space. It was likely that the eerie look was due to the mask of death which had consumed the man, but something made Chi-Chi suspect that if she had seen that man in the light when she was attacked, he would've looked just as frightening as he did in death.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, forcing her to turn away from the haunting face of her deceased assassin. She didn't want to remember that face, and she certainly didn't want it haunting her in her dreams.  Fortunately, Detective Piccolo and Krillin returned to the room, recounting the night's events and distracting Chi-Chi from being plagued by the image in her mind.

"…was getting late," Piccolo continued before casting a quick glance at Chi-Chi and Goku. "That's when Mr. Son decided to call his contact." Piccolo focused on Goku's scowl before redirecting his attention to Krillin again.  "Only, there was no answer."

"We knew something was wrong," Goku said while still maintaining soothing physical contact with Chi-Chi.

"We decided it was time to get out of there," Piccolo said as his brows lowered into a glare.  "But just as we were turning around, two figures emerged from around the corner." He sighed briefly before looking to Goku again. "They were after Son."

Goku was frowning when he finally released his grip on Chi-Chi and lowered his gaze to meet hers.  Chi-Chi must've still been in shock.  She couldn't be absorbing this conversation right. "I wanted to get right back to the penthouse," Goku said, his brows furrowing as he locked his eyes on Chi-Chi's, "once we realized we'd been set up, but the two of them got in the way.  You were right, Chi-Chi. I shouldn't have left you."

Chi-Chi felt saddened by Goku's sole acceptance of the blame. Though she couldn't defend his decisions, she hated seeing him like this. "You left Krillin with me."   She hardly recognized her own voice, hushed and raspy.  It was likely an effect of the attack, or possibly her hoarse crying. With a sad smile at Goku, Chi-Chi noted Krillin visibly shifting uneasily in her peripheral vision and shrugged. "It isn't like you left me alone."

"I told your dad that I wouldn't let you out of my sight," Goku said.

Piccolo stepped forward, seemingly needing to return the focus of the conversation to the facts. "Kami just identified the man we left in the alley at our rendezvous location."

"I thought you said there were _two_  men," Krillin said, his brows knitting together.

"One of them got away," Goku said.

"I'm guessing the other perp ran after he saw what Son did to his accomplice," Piccolo said with a smug smile.

Goku's attitude visibly lightened at that comment as he slyly smiled back at Piccolo.

"That won't save him for long," Piccolo said. "We can determine who  _he_  is."

"You mean _guess_?" Krillin interjected as he narrowed his eyes at the detective. "You mean you left Goku there alone with those two thugs?"

As he used that indignant tone with Piccolo, the detective glowered back at him.

Before Piccolo had a chance to utter his response, Goku came to his defense. "I told him to, Krillin," Goku said as he smiled at Piccolo. "I was already in the fight, and one of us had to get to Chi-Chi right away."

Chi-Chi met Goku's gaze with a solemn understanding. He apparently risked his life as well, attempting to save Chi-Chi tonight.

"I'm just glad that Piccolo made it in time," Goku added with a somber frown.

As if a silent communication was made between all parties in the room, everyone stopped speaking and looked down at the body on the ground.  Chi-Chi frowned at the physical reminder of the close call.

"His name's Dabura," Piccolo explained with a nod towards the dead assassin, "a highly trained, top associate of Majin Buu's."

Chi-Chi scowled at the dead man upon learning his name. That was a name she immediately recognized, one she had come across in her files on Dee's gang often. Piccolo gestured for Goku to come forward, while warily eyeing Chi-Chi. As Goku pulled away from Chi-Chi and Piccolo began to secretively mumble something to him while heading towards Krillin, who was listening in, Chi-Chi glared. She was just attacked in her own home.  _She_  was the one being targeted. If anyone had a right to know what Piccolo knew, it was her. He had some nerve trying to keep her in the dark. All Chi-Chi's fears and anxiety were pushed aside as her anger came to the forefront of her emotions.

"Hey!" she yelled furiously enough to effectively cease the others' conversation. "I will  _not_  be sheltered from the truth over here." She crossed her arms. "If Majin Buu is going to end up behind bars, I need to know every detail to build my case against him."

The men frowned at one another before looking at Chi-Chi. They had no room to argue with that.  It was written all over their faces, and Chi-Chi knew she was right. No one else was going to prosecute Majin Buu. No one but her.

"So  _tell_  me," Chi-Chi continued smugly as the men visibly cow-towed to her demands, "what you know about this Dabura and the attackers in the alley."

Piccolo frowned deeply at Chi-Chi's order before answering her with an irritated roll of his eyes. "If Buu sent Dabura, that means you're higher on his list of priorities than we originally thought." Piccolo lowered his chin to meet Chi-Chi's comprehending gaze with an intense stare. "This moves your protection up on the department's priorities as well."

"No!" Chi-Chi responded, a little too hastily.

It might have seemed unreasonable to have a problem with that, except it meant the cops were likely going to force their methods of protection on her, which she had been firmly against since the beginning. Bulma had provided her with a way around that, though, so Chi-Chi was suddenly thankful for the presence of her bodyguard.

"I have a bodyguard already," Chi-Chi argued.

She smirked slyly at Piccolo as he opened his mouth to retort, before she spoke quickly to beat him to the punch, already knowing exactly what he would say. "This might not follow procedures, but you know that putting me into any kind of protective custody will result in Buu's trail going cold, Detective Piccolo."

Piccolo continued frowning at Chi-Chi as he slowly nodded in reluctant agreement.

"You might never catch your criminal. Yet," Chi-Chi added with a triumphant smile, even as fear encroached upon her with the setting reality of what she was doing, "if I stay put, you know he'll come after me again. You'll know exactly how to find him."

"Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Krillin stepped forward with an incredulous glare. "You're going to use yourself as bait?! After tonight? Are you crazy?"

Chi-Chi spun to face Krillin with a warning glower. " _Don't_  call me crazy."

"Yes, Ms. Mao," Krillin said with an apologetic bow of his head as he took a step back.

"You might be crazy, but you're also very clever," Piccolo relented with a wry smile before sighing heavily. "I can allow you to stay here in Son's custody for now.  _If_  he can handle it."

Piccolo intentionally added a challenging taunt to his tone as his eyes shifted to Goku. Goku responded by glaring back at Piccolo in bold acceptance of the challenge. A firm nod from Goku confirmed his agreement with the arrangement. It seemed the only one who remained against it was Krillin, who stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief.

"As for Son's informant," Piccolo continued, narrowing his eyes at Goku, "Kami has taken her into custody for further questioning, as well as the thug from the alley. He's in the process of booking that man, a hired hand named Spopovitch." Piccolo smirked triumphantly to himself and crossed his arms. "The other perp, we'll catch soon enough. Kami believes him to be Spopvitch's roommate, Yamu, who, like Spopovitch, has a long criminal record of these types of jobs for hire."

Piccolo took a step back as he carefully watched everyone's reactions while they absorbed all that information.  Goku looked very deep in thought, more serious and determined than Chi-Chi had ever seen him as he stared distantly towards the other end of the room. Krillin was still shaking his head as he muttered dubiously to himself. Chi-Chi felt accomplished, proud of her determined plan to stop Majin Buu before he could do anyone else any harm.  She had decided that no one should be subjected to what she just went through, though deep down, she was scared as hell. Things would not be easy from here on out, but she was prepared to be strong. Despite what had happened, she knew she could count on Goku now. She just  _had_  to believe in him.

"In the meantime," Piccolo said brusquely, disrupting Chi-Chi's train of thought, "maybe it would be a good idea to stay sequestered for a while." Piccolo narrowed his eyes meaningfully at Chi-Chi before turning his stern stare towards Goku. "And _you_."

Goku's brows lifted high in surprise at the firm address.

"Don't let the city prosecutor out of your sight."

Goku decidedly gave the detective a curt nod as he smiled in agreement.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily upon realizing that all was decided, though the plan certainly wasn't in the best interest of her safety. Chi-Chi's arms remained crossed and she glared dubiously at the bossy detective.  "How am I supposed to work on this case without leaving my apartment?" 

"Make a list," Piccolo retorted with an indifferent shrug. "We'll have someone send over the materials you need from your office so you can work from home from now on."

Chi-Chi growled but pursed her lips as she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Fine."

"Chi-Chi," Goku breathed her name with a tone of concern.

Chi-Chi turned her scowl to Goku, her hard visage instantly softening upon seeing his face. Piccolo's phone vibrated loudly before Goku could continue, distracting Goku from whatever he was about to say.  As the detective placed his phone to his ear and listened, Goku and Chi-Chi stared at Piccolo curiously.

"Don't start without me," Piccolo said into his phone before pocketing the device with a resolute look at all the others. "That was Kami. I'm heading out."

He hurriedly grabbed the framing around Chi-Chi's bedroom door, seemingly ready to leave. Piccolo's gaze lowered to the corpse on the ground as he hesitated in the doorway. "A team should arrive shortly to…" Piccolo shrugged, "clean up."

With that, the detective released his grip on the door frame and turned the corner, leaving the three people behind to wallow in the wake of the night's events.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Krillin asked considerately as he shifted his weight, glancing between the bloody sight on the ground and the two people they all knew would be left behind with the mess.

Goku immediately smiled back at Krillin. His smile was convincingly calm and confident, so much so, that Chi-Chi could have almost been convinced that nothing bad had just happened if she hadn't experienced it for herself.

But she  _had_ experienced what happened, and she could not put on the same façade for Krillin that Goku had created. Unlike Goku, she met Krillin's gaze with a look of unease.

Krillin looked back at her, nodding solemnly with a sympathetic frown. As sympathetic as he may have been, though, they all knew there was nothing he could do for her.

"We'll be fine, Krillin," Goku said assuredly as Chi-Chi nodded.

Krillin's presence was unnecessary at this point, and his leaving would be for the better. He had wounds that needed mending, and a family waiting for his safe return. Chi-Chi couldn't justify holding Krillin here when at least one of them deserved to be relieved from this nerve-wracking situation. Goku seemed more than ready to handle their situation, and Chi-Chi knew she could tolerate it. She could put up with a lot, and if that had to include anxiously awaiting another assassination attempt while working fastidiously on the prosecution of the very person who was after her, then she could bear this as well.

Soon enough, a forensic team would arrive to clean up and take the body, Krillin would return to his home and his family, and Chi-Chi would be left scared, trapped, and alone…with the exception of Goku.

She didn't know how the two of them would get along over the days, weeks, or months this ordeal could possibly take, but Chi-Chi did realize, to her chagrin, that she'd be getting to know Goku a lot better over the course of their isolation.

She only hoped, once all seriousness of the assassination attempt faded and things returned to normalcy, he would learn to be a lot less bothersome than he had been over the short time she'd known him so far. She had a feeling that being confined with a man like Goku could have her  _wishing_  for another assassination attempt or the trial date, whichever came first.


	7. Sequestered

The first week was tense. Every moment, every waking hour, Goku expected the worst to happen. It was apparent that she did, too. But nothing did. Literally  _nothing_  happened.

The second week, he remained vigilant, yet he felt the need to find other ways to make the time pass faster. With Chi-Chi shoving her nose in her books and files day after day to work on Majin Buu's prosecution, Goku had to find his own ways to entertain himself.

He meditated, which was the simplest way to pass the time, requiring no outside stimulation. But he couldn't do that for long. He felt nervous that something would happen in the apartment and he would be too immersed in a meditative state to protect Chi-Chi.

He practiced katas, though he would have rather been training with Krillin and that Yamcha guy as he had originally planned. Calling them to cancel, and subsequently explaining his and Chi-Chi's sequestered status to Yamcha was something he hated having to do.

He didn't like to read, or watch TV, and whenever he tried to address Chi-Chi, she just shooed him away like he was a nuisance. Chi-Chi's apartment wasn't exactly filled with his kind of entertainment. When all of that failed, Goku tried calling Vegeta to see how the job in West City was going with Bulma, but the guy was quick to cut him off and hang up. No surprise there. Krillin was always available to call, but then, he got a little  _too_  chatty for Goku's liking. And Goku was still too scared to call Bulma, after what Chi-Chi told him about her anger with him when he first arrived in Satan City, and then hearing about Bulma's livid reaction to Chi-Chi's close call in the penthouse in his absence.

The unlatching sound of an opening door drew Goku from his bored musings. He lifted his chin, looking towards the hall from his seated position on Chi-Chi's red sofa to see the deeply pensive woman emerging from the cave her home office had become.  She was destined for the kitchen.

Goku smiled, though she was oblivious to his eyes on her. "Hey, Chi-Chi."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi startled at the unexpected address as she was finally pulled out of her deep thoughts. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you?" Goku repeated dubiously. 

He adjusted with a turn on the sofa to allow his gaze to follow Chi-Chi into the kitchen as she passed.  At the sight of her reaching into her cupboards as if running on autopilot, Goku smiled. Chi-Chi always seemed to know exactly what she wanted, no matter what it was that she was doing. It was one of the many things he had come to notice about her during their uneventful, lengthy time spent together. Like the way she kept her long black hair up tightly all the time, only letting it hang loose in the evenings before bed. Or the way she methodically performed her morning routine every day in the kitchen-by grinding fresh coffee, setting the machine, cooking their breakfast, and sitting on the same barstool to eat in silence as she drank her coffee and gazed out the window at the reflection of the sunrise on the windows. Or her pleasantly surprising mutual interest in animal wildlife shows, of which the pair partook a few evenings when Chi-Chi needed a reprieve from her hard work.

"Did I really scare you?" Goku said.

Chi-Chi turned around in wide-eyed surprise at the question, as if she'd been called out for something she'd done wrong. "I'm..." she trailed off as she bit her lip in thought, another one of those interesting tendencies of hers Goku had picked up on, "I'm really absorbed in this case, Goku."

As if that actually answered his question.

Goku scratched his head and knitted his brows as he expectantly waited for more, until he dismissed that expectation with a shrug. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah," Chi-Chi responded with a frown and drop of her chin as she met Goku's gaze. "Stay out of the way."

Noting the edge of irritation characterizing Chi-Chi's tone, Goku raised a brow.  Irritation was a characteristic he was seeing more and more from Chi-Chi lately. Like he was getting on her nerves, somehow.

Goku hummed.  "Out of the way?"

Chi-Chi's shoulders tensed at the question and she stopped in mid-stride, refusing to meet his gaze.

"If I'm doing my job, Chi-Chi," Goku said, "I really need to do the opposite of staying out of your way."  Chi-Chi turned to frown at Goku while he lifted his chin towards the room in the hall from which Chi-Chi had just emerged. "As a matter of fact, I really shouldn't let you spend any more time alone in there with the door closed. Someone could always come in through a window."

Chi-Chi's mouth hung open in incredulous shock. Goku couldn't help smiling to himself. Her reactions were always unpredictable, but entertaining.

He nodded decisively to himself. "Yeah. Can I carry any of that for you?"

Goku stood from the couch to approach Chi-Chi and reach for the armful of snacks she had retrieved from her kitchen cupboards.

Chi-Chi pressed her goods to her body and scowled.  "Into my  _office_?"

"Yeah," Goku said, prying the bags of chips from Chi-Chi's arms.

"No!" Chi-Chi tugged her belongings out of Goku's reach. "Do you know how hard it is for me to get my work done with you just being in this penthouse?"

While Chi-Chi paused with her cheeks turning a lovely shade of red, Goku smiled at the subtle implication of her words, until her glare became more heated. "And now you want to be in the same  _room_ with me while I work?"

Goku was taken aback by Chi-Chi's adamant refusal. He knew to expect the unexpected with her, but something about what she just said didn't make sense to him. He blinked back at her before finding the right words for his response.   "You make it sound like _me_  being in there is more of a problem than  _someone else_  being in there.  Why?"

To Goku's surprise, Chi-Chi's cheeks were flaming red just before she looked away.  The audible crunching sound of the chip bag being crushed beneath Chi-Chi's fingers vibrated through the room. "Because you're infuriating, that's why!"

Chi-Chi's exclamation usually would have set off alarms for Goku that this was bad and he was in trouble. Yet, it didn't really feel like Chi-Chi meant that. Goku felt his lip turn up slightly in a self-satisfied grin as he realized, for some reason unknown to him, he was right about that. "Huh."

"Rrgg!" Chi-Chi growled with an irate glare at Goku before dismissively shaking her head and resuming a march to her office. "If you need me, I'll be in my office.  _Alone_."

Chi-Chi's declaration was in a tone that  _this_ time, Goku recognized as being truly one of warning, before the loud slamming of a door caused him to jump. He had planned to follow her, but when she took that tone, he knew not to mess with the woman. He did have to survive another undetermined amount of days of living with her.

* * *

 _Finally._  His phone rang.  He was no longer actively searching for something to do. Ever since Chi-Chi had shut him out hours ago, he was losing his mind with boredom. But now, as he happily placed the phone to his ear, Goku smiled. "Hey, Detective!"

_"Goku Son?"_

Goku blinked at hearing the voice which was different from Piccolo's, yet slightly familiar. Goku hummed dubiously before replying. "...Detective?"

_"This is Detective Kami. I wanted to inform you that the other man who attacked you and Detective Piccolo was apprehended. Both men are being charged with assault."_

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know, Detective Kami."

 _"Though, we're using those charges to turn them."_  The detective paused and sighed with a regretful, almost apologetic air.  _"We're willing to cut them a deal if they'll give us something we can use on Majin Buu."_

"Good."  Goku wondered what the detective had to be apologetic about. He didn't care if those guys were punished for attacking him or not. If anything, the experience had made for an exciting challenge. Now, if it had been Dabura, the man who attacked Chi-Chi,  _that_ leniency he couldn't forgive. "I hope they give you something useful."

 _"Yes,"_  The detective drawled with a hesitant pause. _"I have another issue to discuss...with the city prosecutor."_

"Sure." Goku headed towards Chi-Chi's office. He hesitated for only a moment before knocking on the closed door. He knew Chi-Chi would want to hear what the detective had to say if this was about Majin Buu's case. After the door opened slightly, just enough for his client to poke her head out and show her pretty dark eyes, Goku smiled at Chi-Chi.

"Yes?" Chi-Chi asked tersely.

"Detective Kami."  Goku offered the phone in his hand, causing Chi-Chi's gaze to immediately soften.

"O-oh."  Chi-Chi accepted the phone with a face of bewilderment.  After staring at the phone in her palm, Chi-Chi met Goku's gaze again with a slight smile. "Thanks."

Chi-Chi gave Goku an appreciative nod before receding into the room again. Goku continued smiling as the door shut, though he doubted Chi-Chi was paying him much attention as the door was quick to close. Stepping back from the door, Goku was unsure what to do with himself while he waited. He could hear Chi-Chi's muffled conversation through the door, but he couldn't understand it.  He wasn't trying to eavesdrop anyway, not until he recognized an edge of concern to her tone.

He frowned at the door, feeling guilty for eavesdropping.  Not  _that_  guilty, though. She was on his phone, after all. The anticipation of Chi-Chi coming through that door with bad news made Goku edgy. Lowering his head, he frowned down at the ground. Maybe moving away from the door would be a good idea.  Before he had the chance to move, though, the door flew open. Alarmed by Chi-Chi's sudden appearance, and having been caught hovering outside her door, Goku took a step back and yelped in anticipation of her reaction.  He couldn't look up to meet her gaze, for fear of how angry she was likely to look. Instead, he grimaced towards the ground, until he realized nothing was happening. Goku hesitantly raised his eyes, peering through his lashes and bangs to peek at Chi-Chi before he would have to openly face her.

When he saw the stunned, speechless expression on her face, Goku gasped with worry and instinctively stepped forward.

"It's..." Chi-Chi said, slowly processing Goku's concern, "it's..."

"Chi-Chi, was it bad news?"  Goku extended a hand to soothingly grasp Chi-Chi's shoulder. 

At the instant of the touch, Chi-Chi's distant gaze shifted to meet Goku's eyes. Her expression hardened. "I've had it with Majin Buu!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled with pent-up fury that had Goku stumbling backwards. "Prosecuting Babi Dee was either the smartest thing I've ever done...or...or the stupidest."

Chi-Chi's voice gradually quieted, until she had nearly whispered her last word. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled away from Goku's soothing touch with a shiver.  Goku felt awful. Here Chi-Chi was, endangered, suffering and tortured by this whole process, and all he could think about over the past two weeks was his boredom. To top it all off, his greatest source of amusement in the penthouse had been irritating Chi-Chi to get a rise out of her. He was only adding to her problems. It was no wonder she was so angry sometimes.

He realized that showing genuine concern for her would help. But he also realized that whatever this latest call was regarding, she wasn't ready to talk about yet. What Chi-Chi needed was a distraction, a chance to relax after all the stress she'd been under as of late. Goku would ask about Detective Kami's call later. For tonight, he wanted to let Chi-Chi forget all about it.

Putting on an amiable smile, Goku asked, "Why don't you shut down for the day?"

Chi-Chi blinked. "What?"

"Close up the office, get into something comfortable, and I'll make dinner," Goku said with a friendly smile, though he hoped Chi-Chi didn't question his cooking skills.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

Goku took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."

She didn't ask if he could cook  _well_. Chi-Chi stared back as if reading Goku's mind and suspecting his inability to produce a good meal. But Goku didn't back down.  He continued smiling warmly at her.

"How about that Sea bass we had delivered yesterday?"

When Chi-Chi guardedly smiled back at Goku, he felt relief wash over him at seeing that smile, though he could tell Chi-Chi was still a long ways from being at ease.

Unflinching, Chi-Chi answered.  "Alright. I'll get showered and dressed then."

When she remained firmly in place, Goku raised his brows at her expectantly.

"Don't burn the kitchen down," Chi-Chi said before spinning on her heels to head to the master bedroom.

Goku chuckled to himself as he watched Chi-Chi walk away. For her to still sound so intimidating, she must've been feeling somewhat better. But now it was time to cook. Goku turned to the kitchen with a frown, rubbing his chin considerately. This wasn't going to be easy. All he could do was try his best.

* * *

As Goku took his final bite and grimaced at the overly-salty taste, Chi-Chi's rasping cough answered Goku's curiosity about how she liked the food. Chi-Chi scrunched her face and quickly reached for her water, chugging it down hastily. Goku followed suit, agreeing that some water was a very good idea.

"Th-thank you for dinner, Goku," Chi-Chi managed to force out as she rubbed her chest and winced.

"No problem!" Goku beamed back at her, before taking her empty plate with his to discard in the sink.

His face sunk once he had his back safely turned to her. Dinner hadn't done the trick. He needed something else to relax Chi-Chi's mind. As Goku dropped the dishes into the sink, he noted the wine bottle on the counter, which gave him a great idea. "Hey," he asked, "do you have any more of that scotch here?"

"What?"

"The expensive scotch that was in your office." Goku turned to leisurely lean against the counter with a mischievous smile. "Have any more of that here?"

"Oh,  _that_?" Chi-Chi asked with a deep frown. "No, I only keep that for important business meetings."

Chi-Chi's explanation, though dismissive, gave Goku an idea.  His smile widened at her admission.

"If you want a drink, feel free to grab something from the bar."  Chi-Chi waved her hand towards the mirrored bar lined with glasses and bottles at the far side of her living room.

Goku hurried over there, feeling concerned about the distant, solemn gaze beginning to cross Chi-Chi's face. He had to intervene before she sent herself into a downward spiral.  At the bar, there was vodka, rum, gin, a few dessert liqueurs and soda. Goku didn't know which to choose. He really wasn't a consumer of alcohol. But he knew the substance could do the perfect trick for relaxing someone. He'd seen Bulma turn into a much different person every time she'd indulged in the stuff. But he was really curious about which drink would tempt Chi-Chi. He studied the glasses with a cock of his head, noting the near emptiness of one of them. Goku smiled to himself as he decidedly reached for that drink and a glass.

"Would you pour me one of those?"

Goku froze at the unexpected question from across the room, before smiling triumphantly to himself as he lifted the bottle to pour it into his glass. "Sure."

He reached for a second glass and poured the remainder of the bottle's contents. Goku placed the emptied, curvy bottle of vodka back on the bartop before returning to Chi-Chi at the kitchen counter with the two glasses in each of his hands.

As he met her gaze with a warm smile, Goku placed one glass into Chi-Chi's waiting hand. "Here's to forgetting about your troubles."

Goku raised his glass to Chi-Chi's, feeling the slight vibration of their glasses hitting as the bell-like clink resounded through the penthouse. Chi-Chi gave an appreciative nod before raising her glass to her lips to gulp it down quickly. Not being one to be outdone, Goku followed suit before thumping his glass against the granite countertop with a loud hiss of appreciation for the burning liquor's taste.  He really wasn't used to this harsh stuff.

"I could go for another one of those," Chi-Chi said.

As she moved to stand from her barstool, Goku pressed a hand lightly on her shoulder. "Sorry, Chi-Chi. That was the last of it."

"Humph," Chi-Chi huffed as she raised her nose and brushed Goku aside, before rising to her feet, "the last of  _that_  bottle, maybe."

With a mischievous smile, Chi-Chi headed towards the bar. When Chi-Chi opened a lower door of the bar, ducking down to search for something, Goku sucked a breath through his teeth.  A chill ran up his spine at seeing the way Chi-Chi's exposed rear end swayed while she searched, with the smooth fabric of her skirt sliding delicately over her curves. He cleared his throat once Chi-Chi stood to smile at him with her prize in hand - a brand new, sealed bottle of the same brand of vodka. Goku wondered what he was thinking a moment ago. He would _never_ look at a client like that.

Frowning, Goku scratched the back of his neck as his eyes met Chi-Chi's. "Oh. You have more."

Though he was trying not to sound disappointed, Goku realized he'd utterly failed in that capacity. He could hear the disappointment in his voice.  A harmless drink to loosen her up had felt like a good idea, but now it seemed to be getting out of hand.  Chi-Chi had something more serious in mind as she opened the bottle and proceeded to pour two more glasses to the rim.

"Yes," Chi-Chi said with a guileless shrug as she grabbed the glasses and headed back his way to offer one.  "A drink to ease my stress was a good idea, Goku.  So a few more could only make me that much more relaxed."

She lifted her glass to her lips while Goku hesitated. She frowned at Goku's hesitation. "Have another with me."  As Goku opened his mouth to protest with a slight shake of his head, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just vodka."

Goku shut his mouth tightly before giving Chi-Chi a tight smile as he raised his glass. A second drink wouldn't taste great or keep him alert as he wanted to be, but he supposed it couldn't hurt. He would drink with her if it helped to keep Chi-Chi this calm.  She was already more relaxed than he had seen her in the past two weeks. But this was the last one. He was still on duty. He was  _always_  on the job, especially at a time like this, regardless of how quiet it seemed.

Goku smiled and lifted his glass. "Sure, Chi-Chi."

"Cheers," Chi-Chi said humorlessly as she sharply clinked her glass against his.

Goku flinched at the unexpected sensation of a splash of liquor wetting his hand while the sharp sound of the clink echoed through his ears. He raised his brows at the sight of Chi-Chi downing her glass in one smooth gulp before he did the same with his. His hand lingered by his side with the empty glass in it as he carefully observed Chi-Chi.  Chi-Chi shot him a wry grin.

"Feeling better yet?" Goku asked, amused by Chi-Chi's expression.

Without a second of hesitation, she poured more into her glass and even into the glass Goku held. "I'm  _forgetting_  tonight," Chi-Chi explained as she put the bottle down and pressed the refilled liquor glass in Goku's hand towards his mouth.

Goku took a step back as he frowned and raised his other hand in refusal. "No, Chi-Chi. I-"

"Drink with me," Chi-Chi demanded.  She stepped forward and forcefully shoved the glass to Goku's mouth again.

Goku resisted the force of her push as he lowered the glass by his waist. Then he lowered his chin and sighed. "Chi-Chi, I need to stay on alert in case anythi-"

"Drink with me!" Chi-Chi yelled, her face reddening with anger.

Goku knew exactly where that was coming from. He was about to say, "in case anything else happens", and she knew it. She didn't want to hear of that possibility.  Whatever had been revealed to her on that call earlier couldn't be good.  Goku shouldn't have mentioned anything that would remind her of  _that_ event. The pain on her face was clearly written. As Chi-Chi glared firmly at him, Goku reluctantly lifted his glass. He looked into it with a frown as Chi-Chi tossed her head back, finishing hers. He really shouldn't have the drink. This was a bad idea.

"Drink," Chi-Chi ordered again in a pleasant, quiet voice as she reached a hand to the bottom of his glass, pushing it lightly but insistently towards his lips.

Goku shook his head in disbelief as he looked up to meet Chi-Chi's stunning gaze. He wondered why he found her so difficult to refuse. But he knew fighting her any further was futile. With a final, guttural utterance of defeat, Goku drank from the glass pressed against his lips. The drink went down smoother the third time around. And the smile that lit Chi-Chi's face after seeing him appease her brought a smile to Goku's face.

"That wasn't so bad, now  _was_  it?" Chi-Chi asked playfully as she began pouring into the empty glasses again.

Goku stared at her. Chi-Chi was clearly loosening up and relaxing, which was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to see her frightened anymore. At least his plan was working. He liked seeing Chi-Chi let her hair down.  Maybe if this kept up, she would literally let her hair down for him.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows at Goku's enduring eye contact and lengthy delay of a response. "What?"

When Chi-Chi glanced down at herself, Goku chuckled, but quickly stopped as she turned a firm glare on him. "Nothing! Here."

With an appeasing smile, Goku reached for his next drink. Anything to abate Chi-Chi's anger. It seemed to do the trick as she huffed dismissively and handed him the glass, before smoothly placing hers to her lips.

"You're strange, Goku," Chi-Chi said after she placed her empty glass back on the table.

Goku stared back at her. Sure, he was strange sometimes, and he knew it, but he was very surprised to be hearing it in a strangely pleasant tone from Chi-Chi. It sounded like a compliment, but usually when people called him strange, they didn't mean it was a good thing.  Chi-Chi seemed to be waiting for a response.

Goku shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Chi-Chi laughed. It wasn't just a little giggle or a restrained laugh like he had heard from her before. She laughed hysterically. Goku scratched his head. He wondered what was so funny. Then, as Chi-Chi continued laughing, she slapped his shoulder. Hard.

He knew it was meant to be friendly, but that girl had an arm on her. Goku grimaced as he pulled back his arm and warily watched Chi-Chi for any more sudden moves. She continued her trill laughter as she grabbed her glass and the vodka bottle to head towards her more comfortable sofa. As she leisurely settled into the plush seat, Chi-Chi met Goku's gaze with an open, relaxed smile like he had never seen on her before. Goku smiled back. That woman's smile was beautiful.  _She_ was beautiful.

Goku suddenly realized they needed something to absorb the alcohol, or they'd really be in for trouble. He turned towards the kitchen cabinets, surprised to find himself dizzy and nearly losing his balance as he made his way over there. Chi-Chi laughed as she witnessed his lousy equilibrium.

"That stuff is strong!" Goku announced as he realized just what an effect the alcohol was having on him.

His speech was slurring, and so was Chi-Chi's as she proudly responded with a sly grin, "Hundred proof! I only keep the best stuff around here."

"Well," Goku said uneasily as he opened a cabinet, realizing they were already in too far for the food to be of much help, "I think we should eat a little something..." Goku glanced over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, "to keep us on our toes."

"No. Come here," Chi-Chi said.

Something about her tone was calm and eerily unfamiliar. Goku raised a brow as he turned to face Chi-Chi, to see her falling back into her luxurious velvet sofa with a seductive gaze fixed on him. Goku's mouth gaped at the sight. He was done with the cabinets. Obediently, he nodded and shut the cabinet door, then approached the living room, standing stiffly at a safe distance by the coffee table.

Chi-Chi grinned at his hesitation. "Come  _here_."

Goku sat on the sofa at Chi-Chi's insistence, near her dainty feet as she pulled them back and made room for him, sitting more rigid and upright as her toes wiggled away from him. She leaned towards the table beside the sofa and turned to present Goku with yet another full glass of vodka. Goku shook his head in adamant refusal.

"One more," Chi-Chi said.

"No, thanks."

"Take it!"

Chi-Chi's yell startled Goku into taking the drink with a fearful grimace.  He quickly swallowed and looked at Chi-Chi for approval as the liquor burned his throat. She smiled and took a small sip from hers before placing her nearly full glass back on the table. Goku frowned petulantly at the ebbing liquid in her glass. As Chi-Chi fixated on him with a strange smile, Goku slouched into the couch cushion. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he knew that  _he_  was feeling very at ease now.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said with a coy smile, "you  _are_  strange. But there's something I like about you."

Goku raised a dubious brow at Chi-Chi. With the way she was always getting angry at him, he really was surprised to hear that confession. But then, maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

"You're tall and handsome. You're tough and brave," Chi-Chi scooted closer to him with a soft creak of the sofa.  As she moved in surprisingly close, her lips grazing Goku's ear lightly and causing Goku to lean back against the arm of the sofa and shiver in response, she whispered, "But you have this boyish innocence that I really find...attractive."

Goku felt his heart race as Chi-Chi pulled back just enough to lock her gaze on his, before her soft, smooth lips planted gently against Goku's lips. Goku's eyes bulged as Chi-Chi's silky lips rubbed against his, the pleasant sensation making him sigh into the kiss.

When Chi-Chi finally pulled away with a smooth smile, Goku sighed.  It was like a warmth had spread through him at the brief contact. He had never felt that way before from a simple kiss, and he knew it wasn't just the alcohol making him feel this way. But she was his client and she was drunk. He was supposed to be protecting her right now. Goku leaned away, unable to move far with the arm of the sofa already barring him from moving further. "Chi-Chi..."

"Mm...what?" Chi-Chi slurred.

As she pulled back slightly with her eyes blissfully closed, Goku felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't remember what he had to say. And then, Chi-Chi's hand came reaching for his inner thigh, slowly skimming up towards his groin. He froze as her warm hand finally caressed his hardening length through the fabric of his pants.

At the pleasurable sensation that was clouding his mind even more than the liquor, Goku's eyes rolled back in his head. "Ch-Chi-Chi," Goku stuttered sharply through clenched teeth, "I…we can't-"

As Goku shook his head slowly, Chi-Chi's pouted lips gently shut him up with another soft kiss, ending his futile objections in more ways than one. Chi-Chi's lips brushing against his delicately caused a tingling sensation to run through Goku's body.

"Yes, we can," Chi-Chi crooned softly.  "We can both be adults about this. This doesn't have to mean anything after tonight."

Before Chi-Chi could say another word, Goku seized Chi-Chi in his arms. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, casting aside any resistance to her advances. It wasn't because he was given permission to do it freely, without consequence. To the contrary, he didn't believe a word Chi-Chi just said. Chi-Chi was not the type of woman to have casual sex with someone she had been spending so much time with and remain unattached afterward. He knew her well enough by now. And in his case, being an adult about anything wasn't his strong suit. But she had pushed too many of his buttons, breaking his wall of resolve brick by brick. He couldn't deny the gorgeous, seductive woman within his grasp any longer. Goku could easily throw caution to the wind at any time, and this situation was no different. They could worry about consequences in the morning.

For now, he could feel those curves beneath his fingers and taste her delicate mouth. He craved to hear her soft whimpers and moans as they explored one another, and to sink himself so deep inside Chi-Chi that there would be no chance of forgetting in the morning, when the alcohol would wear off and the night's events were destined to be hazy at best. Because he didn't want to be an adult about this, and he didn't want this to mean nothing after tonight.

He hoped Chi-Chi wouldn't either.


	8. Detoxed

The throbbing pain of a massive headache woke Chi-Chi from her comatose slumber. She scrunched her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to escape the pain that only seemed to grow as she became more alert with each waking minute. With an anguished moan, Chi-Chi slowly sat up. She rubbed her head with one hand while absently noting with the other one attempting to support her weight against the sofa, the warm, soft feel of skin below her fingers. As her body moved, Chi-Chi's stomach wrenched, reminding her of the vile substance that she had shoved down her throat the previous night.

Chi-Chi fought down the rising bile.  She grimaced in distaste and finally opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming into her living room from the wide span of windows she was facing. With a hiss, she shielded her eyes with her palm and closed her eyes tightly, as the brightness from the sunlight brought on a new wave of pain that was too intense to tolerate.

Knowing her way around her home, even with her eyes closed, Chi-Chi leaned to the side, sliding herself off the couch to let her bare feet hit the plush carpet on the ground. She turned away from the windows and opened her eyes again, this time having the chance to adjust before any more pain would come to her. She sighed in relief when she was able to see again, and feel somewhat like she was regaining control over her body, until she glanced back down at the sofa. The sofa which should have been unoccupied, now that she was off of it.

But it wasn't.

Suddenly, a rush of memories came flooding back to Chi-Chi, making her cheeks heat in both lust and embarrassment as she recalled her behavior,  _his_  behavior, the gratuitous drinking and the _sex_. She suppressed a squeal as her body tensed nervously at the memory.  Preemptively, Chi-Chi clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Goku…" she whispered aloud with a shake of her head, sounding muffled behind her clasped hand as she took a wary step back from the sofa.

He was snoring, which made Chi-Chi wonder how she hadn't realized he was there sooner. The throw blanket draped across his body concealed most of him, while the fair skin of his naked chest and sprawled limbs were left exposed against the deep crimson of her lush velvet sofa.

Chi-Chi took another wary step back, planning to retreat to her bedroom, when she bumped into the leg of her accent table. She froze rigidly as the table noisily rattled and Goku flinched in his sleep. When his snoring ceased and he began shifting and murmuring, Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in anticipation. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him if he woke right now. She was still piecing together what exactly had happened the previous night. And she had no idea how he felt about any of this.

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously as Goku finished turning towards the side of the sofa from which she had escaped, his arm flopping over the edge as it fell over with him. But when he snuggled back into the cushion with a loud sigh, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. His steady, shallow breathing resumed as Chi-Chi made a point to walk towards her bedroom with her eyes on where she was headed this time.

Once inside her bedroom, Chi-Chi immediately went to work concealing her nudity. She rebuked herself for laying on her sofa with no clothing on. For doing  _everything_ she had done last night on that sofa that wasn't appropriate for the rich, velvet, expensive material. For letting Goku do everything he did on it…though he did it  _very_ well, from what she remembered.

Chi-Chi blew a harsh gust of air from her lips as she looked in the mirror. She had to stop herself from thinking that way. That was what got her into trouble in the first place. That and the alcohol, which took away all her inhibitions. This was all Goku's fault!

Chi-Chi nodded firmly to herself with that decision.  She reached for the brush from her vanity and roughly began combing her tousled hair, which was yet another reminder of her unwise decision the previous night. But it  _was_  his fault. If he hadn't deserted her on the night Dabura attacked, she would have never been left alone in this penthouse with him for so long. And then she would have had a date with Yamcha, and then if she was looking for sex…at least it would have been with a man she was dating instead of a man she was paying.

"Oh, God," Chi-Chi breathed.  She stopped brushing, her hands falling and her shoulders sagging in a deflated posture. "What if he thinks this makes him a…did I just  _pay_  for…?" Chi-Chi frowned deeply in horror before shaking her head stubbornly in denial. "Nu-uh!" With viscious motions, she lifted the brush to her head and gathered her long black locks into a tight bun.

She was paying Goku to  _guard_  her. No, actually Bulma was paying for his service. So that was all. That was it.

Chi-Chi smiled triumphantly in the mirror for a minute as she admired her handiwork, her appearance for the most part back to normal, despite a lack of makeup, and some notable puffiness below her eyes. But then she frowned, and not just because she noted how puffy her eyes looked. She worried what would happen when Goku would wake up. That was going to be an awkward conversation she was not looking forward to having. He would undoubtedly ask her how she felt about what they did, or at least verify that her words were true when she said their activity would be meaningless. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and released it before meeting her own gaze in the mirror.

"It meant nothing, Goku. We'll continue our professional relationship, just like I said." She swore she could see the lies so blatantly in her own reflection, that there was no way he would be fooled by her words.

Chi-Chi wished he would ask if she felt something for him, because he had feelings for her. Or at least admit that he wanted to kiss her again, like she was feeling so badly at this moment that she wanted to kiss him again.

"Shit," she muttered as her gaze shifted from the mirror to the floor.

She hadn't realized it, not until this moment, but the entire time Goku had been driving her crazy, ever since she met him really, she had been blindly developing feelings for the big idiot. And now that they had moved their relationship to a much more serious level physically, but not emotionally, she was at a complete loss for how to act around him. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the spot she had been staring towards on the ground. A towel was crumpled on the ground there, which reminded Chi-Chi of her own clothing which had likely been littered across her penthouse during her romp on the couch with Goku.

"Oh, shit!" Chi-Chi exclaimed to herself as she bolted from her bedroom to collect everything.

She didn't know why she should be so shy about it  _now_. He saw it all already. But then, this was now. They weren't drunk anymore, which made this all very different. And what if someone else was to walk in? She would be mortified. Chi-Chi picked up her bra, the first article of clothing she found, before her head snapped up to look at Goku with a shocking thought.

She warily approached the sofa, bending to pick up her skirt beside it along the way. Her chest tightened as she leaned over Goku and grabbed the throw blanket covering him. She pulled it slowly towards herself as she avoided waking the deeply sleeping man. Chi-Chi held her breath as Goku shifted in his sleep, and then the throw blanket finally pulled away enough to reveal what Goku was or was not wearing beneath that blanket.

Chi-Chi released the blanket and heaved a sigh of relief when she recognized a pair of white boxers covering him, which she honestly hadn't expected to see. She moved on to retrieve her blouse and panties, which were more difficult to find, but after a few minutes of searching beneath furniture and turning over throw pillows, she spotted the panties strewn across the lampshade beside the couch. Chi-Chi flushed again as she recalled the moment her panties had ended up there, unable to resist the urge to look at Goku as she did so. He was so handsome, even when he slept. He just looked so much more innocent when he was sleeping. 

 _So_ much more innocent.

"Hmmmm…" Goku suddenly moaned, making Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she froze in terror, standing in his line of sight with her collected clothing in her hands.

She could see him going through similar motions to what she had gone through when she woke as he rubbed his head, looking like he was in agony. She understood that pain. In spite of her clarity of mind now, her head was  _still_ throbbing.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku slurred her name, his eyes remaining closed.

Chi-Chi yelped at the address, squirming in place as she debated what to do with the attire she didn't want him seeing her holding when he woke. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she hurriedly dashed across the room to shove her clothes into the concealment of a decorative trunk.

She couldn't believe she was actually worried about how she would look to Goku when he opened his eyes. She was no teenage girl with a little crush. She was a grown woman who had just seduced this incredibly attractive man, and she would not let him make a fool of her today. If he didn't want to think of this any more seriously than she did, then so be it. She wouldn't either. Chi-Chi huffed as she straightened herself and walked back towards the sofa, to see Goku already sitting upright with his head lowered between his hands.

Goku groaned as Chi-Chi slowly approached him, feeling concerned when she realized he looked maybe even worse than she felt when she woke.

"Goku?"

"Chi-Chi!" Goku's head snapped up at Chi-Chi's tentative address, his bloodshot gaze meeting Chi-Chi's as his matted disarray of hair fell around his eyes. In spite of his hungover appearance, Goku's gaze was intense. "I'm so sorry…about last night."

That certainly wasn't the greeting she had expected.  "…What?" 

"I should have known better. We never should've been drinking," Goku said as he ran his hands through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck as he looked to Chi-Chi again.

Chi-Chi speechlessly blinked back at him.

She could see the plea for forgiveness in Goku's eyes.  He  _regretted_ what they did. Chi-Chi felt her chest tighten at that realization, but she steeled her gaze, refusing to show how upsetting that was. She instead glared back at Goku with determination.  She crossed her arms. "I can drink in my own home whenever I please, Goku."

Goku smiled slightly back at her, before his face fell back into a frown. "I know, but  _I_ can't."  Chi-Chi gaped in realization as Goku went on, "it's my job to always stay alert and aware in order to keep you safe, Chi-Chi." Goku frowned as his gaze lowered to the ground. "I was far from it last night."

He looked up to meet Chi-Chi's attentive gaze with that same intensity he had before. "If someone had broken into the penthouse last night…" Goku shook his head and bit his lip, "the last thing I remember is having that first shot of vodka with you, and then you offering me another one."

Goku met Chi-Chi's shocked gaze with a forceful glare. "If I was  _that_  drunk last night, then you were vulnerable. You could have easily been killed." Goku's eyes glimmered with deep-rooted concern, the kind of concern Chi-Chi wouldn't have expected to see unless Goku really did care for her. "I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again."

Chi-Chi swallowed literally and figuratively as she absorbed Goku's words, before knitting her brows at him. "What exactly…will never happen again?"

She needed clarity from him without revealing anything, so Chi-Chi chose her words carefully. Because from what he was saying, it sounded like Goku forgot what had happened between them. And by the way he blinked cluelessly back at her now, she was pretty damn certain he had no idea.

"The drinking," Goku said bluntly.

As Chi-Chi tried to mask her emotions, Goku's brows furrowed as he leaned in closer, bracing his elbows over his knees. "Did I do something _else_ wrong last night?"

"No!" Chi-Chi blasted back at him, causing Goku to jump back into the couch cushion in response to her forceful haste. "No, you didn't. It's fine, Goku." Chi-Chi rubbed her hands up and down her crossed arms, turning away from him. "You don't need to apologize for last night."

"Yes, I do," Goku said stubbornly.

Chi-Chi looked back at him, once again surprised by his intensity. He really felt like he'd put her life at risk last night. Aside from everything else, she couldn't let him go on feeling that way. With how incredible she felt last night, if someone would have come to kill her, she wouldn't have even cared.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi forced a small smile, though once Goku smiled in return, she felt her smile widen. "No harm done, Goku."

Resignedly, Chi-Chi averted her gaze. Goku heaved an audible sigh of relief as he stood from the couch. Chi-Chi couldn't help staring at him as the throw blanket slid off his body to reveal his muscular, lean form standing before her in nothing but boxers. Light, flimsy boxers.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she felt blood rush to her face, suddenly feeling ashamed for knowing exactly what he looked like beneath those boxers, now that she knew he didn't remember anything.

Goku looked down at himself with a shrug. "What?"

When the throw blanket slid off the sofa, Goku turned to pick up. As he adjusted the throw blanket in a more presentable position than the crumpled way it had fallen, Chi-Chi speechlessly watched him. His muscles flexed beautifully with every perceptible movement of his body. She could remember just how strong, yet gentle those hands felt around her.

"Did you hear me?" Goku asked.

His question snapped Chi-Chi out of her reverie as she forced herself to focus on his face. "What?"

"What did Detective Kami have to say yesterday?" Goku repeated patiently.

Chi-Chi blinked before knitting her brows in consternation at the unexpected question. As that phone conversation came back to her, a wave of anger washed over her all over again, just like the first time she heard the news from Kami. "Oh,  _that,_ " Chi-Chi said before clenching her teeth. "He just wanted to let me know that my father's penthouse was broken into and ransacked yesterday."

"Oh, no," Goku said with a gasp. "Is Ox okay?"

"He's fine. He wasn't home during the break-in." Chi-Chi's lip quivered at the thought of her father having actually been there when the break-in happened.

She was trying to be strong, but the thoughts of how deeply Babi Dee's case, and now Majin Buu's, were infiltrating and endangering Chi-Chi's life, and now the lives of people around her, Chi-Chi couldn't help showing signs of distress. Seeing her sensitive reaction, Goku stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Chi-Chi in a comforting gesture. She tensed as she felt his bare chest against her cheek, the reminder of their intimacy too difficult for her to deal with so soon.

When she flinched at the contact, Goku let go and looked at her, confusion etched across his face. Chi-Chi instantly leaned back into Goku's embrace, shielding herself from his questioning gaze by burying her face in his chest. She was painfully aware of a tension forming between them, but unable to bring herself to clue Goku in on what happened, especially now with the topic of her father's scare coming into the conversation.

With determination, Chi-Chi cleared her throat and pulled away from the comforting embrace as she placed her hands haughtily on her hips. "The detectives already looked his place over. And you'll never guess who they linked to the break-in." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku as she waited for his knowing response.

"Who?"

Chi-Chi heaved a heavy sigh at Goku. "Who else would be important enough for me to mention lately?!" Chi-Chi blasted, causing Goku to grimace back at her. "I even told you his name yesterday after I got off the phone."  Chi-Chi tightly crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Goku's eyes finally widened with understanding before he chuckled. "Oh! Majin Buu. I guess I forgot about that."

"You've been doing that a lot lately," Chi-Chi muttered under her breath.

Goku raised a brow at her statement, but dismissed it with a dubious frown. "So…why are you so upset?"

Goku's open curiosity was obviously restrained as he was being careful not to anger Chi-Chi. That stupid question  _would_  have angered her, but Goku was fortunate that he had offered her that comforting embrace moments ago, and was still standing there in nothing but his boxers, which was once again distracting her now that Chi-Chi had felt his arms around her again.

" _Because_ , Goku. He's not only after me now. He's branching out!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she violently threw her palms open before her in a gesture of desperation. "He's trying to get to me through the people I love. There are officers surveilling my father everywhere he goes now, but we can't keep everyone I care about guarded all the time!" Chi-Chi cried in frustration.

Goku took a long pause before opening his mouth to speak. "What do you think Majin Buu wanted at your father's place?"

"My father, of course," Chi-Chi said with a frown.

Goku rubbed his chin and shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

Chi-Chi lowered her chin at him in blatant disbelief.

"If he wasn't home, why would they bother ransacking his place? They had to be looking for something," Goku said confidently.

Chi-Chi gasped. Sometimes Goku wasn't as dense as he seemed. "Son of a bitch. You're right," Chi-Chi muttered as her mind started working wildly to piece together what Majin Buu could have possibly wanted from her father's penthouse. "We've got to tell the detectives about this."

"Yeah. I'll call Piccolo." With rare professionalism, Goku paced to the kitchen counter to retrieve his cell phone.  As soon as he lifted it, it rang. Goku's brows lifted high before he looked at Chi-Chi almost pleadingly.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Chi-Chi asked as the phone rang again. She couldn't help noting the fearful expression that crossed Goku's face as he looked back at the phone. "Who is it?" Chi-Chi asked.

As it rang a third time, Goku grimaced and panic began to define his expression.

Chi-Chi scoffed with a roll of her eyes.  She suspected who was calling. "Goku, I know you've been avoiding Bulma's calls all week."

Goku gaped back at her as Chi-Chi smiled smugly at realizing she was right. She couldn't help being a little mean to pay him back for all the annoying things he'd been doing over the past couple of weeks.

"So does _she_ ," Chi-Chi said with a warning glower.

Goku gasped and went rigid with fear.

Chi-Chi nodded towards the phone again, which rang with what was probably its final ring. "You'd better answer her this time, or she might just decide to come here and bitch at you in person."  Goku fervently shook his head as Chi-Chi took a few steps backwards to retrieve her own cell phone, which was on the side table she had rattled earlier.  Chi-Chi smiled at Goku. "While you talk to Bulma, I'll call Detective Piccolo."

Chi-Chi couldn't resist the urge to hold off her own call, not while Goku was answering to Bulma right in front of her.  As she observed Goku wincing and pulling the phone from his ear, exposing the sound of yelling that Chi-Chi could make out from all the way at the other end of the room, Chi-Chi chuckled to herself. It served him right for avoiding Bulma's calls for so long. Goku's apologies started to flow as Chi-Chi turned to look at her phone.

The time on the phone revealed that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning already. It had certainly been an interesting start to their day. And judging by what Chi-Chi was overhearing from Goku's conversation with Bulma, it sounded like company would be coming sooner than originally expected. The idea of having a friend to confide in was very pleasing to Chi-Chi, yet she realized Bulma was just as likely to _chastise_ her for everything that had happened lately. At least the added presence of another bodyguard sounded promisingly safe.

The greatest reassurance to Chi-Chi was this new suspicion that there was something at her father's penthouse Majin Buu wanted. She had been fastidiously working on the warrants for Majin Buu's arrest, as well as those of some of his associates, to no avail. She was missing one vital piece of evidence. Chi-Chi had a feeling that was exactly what Majin Buu was searching for when he had her father's place ransacked.

As she made the call to Detective Kami (because  _he_  was the detective Chi-Chi preferred to deal with), Chi-Chi internally rejoiced. Victory was in sight, and she was going to take down that organization and get her life back once and for all. Of course, right now, her ideas of what she wanted to do with her life were completely paradoxical. What she would do about Goku, about her career from here on out, she really didn't know. But she couldn't think that far ahead yet.

First, she had to make sure that she lived long enough to make those decisions.


	9. Informed

They were outside. It was so good to get out of that penthouse, as lavish and spacious as it was. It just never sat well with him, being cooped up inside.

Initially, Chi-Chi had expressed to him her doubts about leaving, but Goku argued that there was no point to keeping her sequestered any longer. Dee's people were going to continue going after others as long as Chi-Chi was unreachable, and with their latest discovery, Goku optimistically decided that Majin Buu would be behind bars soon enough, anyway.

The detectives were already headed to recheck Ox Mao's penthouse, with the retired lawyer's assistance to search for whatever evidence Buu sought there. And Goku was going to take the opportunity of having the chance to get away, starting with a good meal. Not that he wasn't already enjoying  _that_  benefit.  He was fortunate that Chi-Chi was such a great cook and generous host to share her meals with him, aside from that disaster of a dinner he had made the previous night. Maybe she was angry with him about that. She was certainly acting strangely about something.

Not angry, though.

Goku would _prefer_ Chi-Chi's fiery temper to this awkward, distant behavior. Even as they walked the streetlit, bustling sidewalks towards Kame House, Goku could see the wheels busily turning in Chi-Chi's head as she thought deeply about something, without even giving him a momentary glance.

"It's nice to get out, right?" Goku tried in hopes of breaking Chi-Chi of her reverie.  She stared absently forward, apparently not hearing him.  "Chi-Chi?" Goku's voice edged with concern, which seemed to finally strike a chord with her.  Chi-Chi inhaled sharply in surprise and visibly shook off the thoughts she was having as her eyes skimmed sideways to meet his expectant gaze.

"Yeah." She sighed breathily before looking past Goku with a smile of recognition. "Here we are."

She stepped in front of Goku, reaching for the handle to the diner establishment's door. Goku extended a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it uneasily as he watched Chi-Chi walk into the diner ahead of him. Something was definitely amiss. Nevertheless, Goku followed Chi-Chi into the diner without another word.

Once inside, Goku and Chi-Chi were immediately greeted by Roshi, who fervently shook Goku's hand while using the animated display as a distraction to rub against Chi-Chi's curves unnoticed. Chi-Chi glared at the old man, causing Goku to chuckle as he realized Roshi was caught. Roshi frowned apologetically at Chi-Chi before wisely playing it off as if he'd never tried anything.

"Nice to see you two again!" Roshi said, leading them to an empty table.

"You, too, old man!" Goku took the liberty of grabbing an empty chair at a nearby table and took a seat. Ignoring Roshi's scowl, Goku raised a hand to flag down the nearest waitress. "You have no idea how glad we are to be out of that penthouse! Right, Chi-Chi?"

Goku expected Chi-Chi to agree, but the waitress approached, offering Goku a menu before Chi-Chi had a chance to respond. Or maybe Chi-Chi had no intention of responding. As Goku accepted the menu from the waitress, he frowned at Chi-Chi's delayed, noncommittal shrug of agreement. He glanced at Roshi, who shrugged back at Goku with a frown, seemingly just as aware of Chi-Chi's strange behavior as Goku was. At least Goku knew now that her strange behavior wasn't only his imagination.

"Here you go," the new waitress said to Chi-Chi, handing a second menu to her before she skirted off to respond to a call from another table.

After the waitress disappeared, Roshi rubbed his chin and leered at Chi-Chi. "So, you two have been staying  _indoors_  all this time, huh?  _That's_  why I haven't seen you here in a while?"

As he perked a brow, Chi-Chi glared at Roshi for what Goku considered to be an innocent question. But judging by Chi-Chi's expression as Roshi chuckled, there must've been some undertone there that Goku missed.

"Old man," Chi-Chi growled as she slapped her menu against Roshi's chest, "get us some food before I announce to your entire diner that I saw a roach in your kitchen."

Roshi gaped at Chi-Chi's threat before casting Goku a pleading glance. Goku could only frown sympathetically back at the poor business owner. He had no idea what had gotten into Chi-Chi lately, but he certainly knew there was nothing he could do or say right now to make her back off. If she wasn't already _unhappy_ with Goku, Chi-Chi was certainly avoiding interacting with him.

"Now, now," Roshi pleaded to Chi-Chi with a nervous step back, clasping the menu to his chest like a protective shield, "there's no need for hostility, young lady."

Chi-Chi grunted, frowning deeply at Roshi before opening her mouth wide. "It crawled behind-"

"Hey!" Roshi interrupted Chi-Chi's loud exclamation as he cast furtive glances at his curious, surrounding customers, "I just don't know what you want to eat."

As he boistered his backpeddling with a nervous smile, Chi-Chi sighed. "Just give us what we ordered the last time we were here." 

Goku vehemently nodded in agreement. He could definitely go for that meal again. Without a second of hesitation, Roshi fled to the kitchen, leaving the door swinging behind him as he disappeared.  Goku refocused his gaze on Chi-Chi, yet couldn't help noting another familiar face in his peripheral vision as the kitchen door swung open and shut one last time. The man hidden behind that swinging white door had been plaguing Goku's thoughts ever since their tense initial meeting weeks ago. Goku knew he couldn't leave Chi-Chi alone, not after all that had been happening lately, but he also couldn't leave the diner without confronting that man first.

Goku glared towards the kitchen, deep in thought over what to do next as he kept vigilant watch over their surroundings, as he always did. Being a bodyguard, he prided himself on being aware of approaching threats before they made themselves known, and this occasion was no different. But right now, the greatest threat seemed to be lurking in the kitchen.

"I had no idea you were that serious about your food." Chi-Chi said with a mocking tone.  When Goku pulled his eyes away from the kitchen to look at Chi-Chi, he could see her barely-concealed amusement.

Goku couldn't help chuckling. He was just glad to see Chi-Chi amused tonight, even if it was at his expense. "I  _am_  starving." Goku agreed with a smile, giving his stomach a demonstrative rub for good measure.

Chi-Chi didn't need to know that he was staring intently at the kitchen because he thought someone might try to kill her again soon. Though he agreed with Chi-Chi's earlier assertion that Tien had no intentions of killing her, Goku still felt that Tien was hiding something, something that could be threatening to Chi-Chi's well-being. Whatever that was, he was going to find out tonight.

"Hey there, Handsome." The husky feminine voice behind Goku prompted him to turn around.

Goku smiled immediately upon recognizing their waitress from their last visit at Kame House.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while," she added as she placed one hand on her jutted hip with a smug smile.

Goku's smile widened as Launch's strong, confident persona gave him a great idea for a solution to his dilemma regarding Tien. "Hi, Launch!"

"Hi," Chi-Chi said with a petulant frown before Goku could continue.  She met Launch's gaze and pointed to herself. "Remember  _me_?" 

"Yeah," Launch said, wide-eyed with expectation before Goku cut in, wanting to get straight to the point before Chi-Chi could start getting scary with another person.

"Is there a safe place to smoke around here?" Goku asked, grinning widely at the waitress as he extracted from his coat pocket the pack of cigarettes he'd snatched from Chi-Chi's place. He tried to ignore Chi-Chi's stunned gawking as he focused expectantly on Launch for a reply.

"Around the side of the building." Launch shrugged as she absently patted the pocket of her apron, where a similar pack likely resided. Then she turned to Goku with a predatory smirk. "Want some company?"

"No!" Goku said, a little too quickly.

Launch stared back at Goku while the heated glare that had crossed Chi-Chi's face at Launch's suggestion held steady.

"I can't leave Chi-Chi alone," Goku said.  He met Launch's gaze with a charismatic smile that he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse. "Would you mind staying with her 'til I get back?" 

To Goku's satisfaction, Launch shrugged with an agreeable smile, which was all the answer he needed.

"I'll just come with you if you really need to smoke so badly all of a sudden." Chi-Chi braced her hands against the table and shifted her weight in preparation to stand, before narrowing her eyes distrustfully at Goku.

Goku winced at her accusing tone. It  _would_  seem strange to her, his sudden need for a cigarette when he'd never once smoked since arriving in Satan City. It was probably even more suspicious, seeing that he was risking missing a meal to which he had so been looking forward, still was.

But this was important. Waiting until after he ate could cause Goku to miss his chance at confronting Tien without Chi-Chi's presence. It had to be done somewhere Chi-Chi wouldn't witness the confrontation, because Goku already foresaw it getting dicey.

Goku stood and pressed Chi-Chi back into her seat by the shoulder. "No, that's alright!" He smiled apologetically at her glower for the unwelcome touch. "I think you'll be safer in here with Launch," he said as Chi-Chi frowned at him and Launch took Goku's deserted seat. "I won't be long," Goku assured them both with a nervous chuckle, which Goku hoped would relax Chi-Chi enough for her to allow him to step outside alone.

She hesitated in thought, and that moment of hesitation was all he needed.

Goku wove hastily around the chairs and tables towards the diner's side exit, making his escape before Chi-Chi could yell or question him. He made a point to pull a cigarette from the pack he was carrying as he breezed past the kitchen, looking for Tien. Goku exited the establishment, knowing all he would have to do now was wait.  He leaned his back against the brick wall with a heavy sigh as he skillfully wove the cigarette between his fingers and reached into his pocket with the other hand. When he struck the lighter from his pocket, the flickering light from its small flame faintly illuminated the dark alley. It was quiet, vacant and very dark out there, which would be perfect for this meeting.

Goku extended his cigarette to the lighter, studying the mesmerizing glow as it burned bright before he placed it to his lips, inhaling slowly. He held the flame of the lighter a few seconds longer, until the flame finally died out in a gust of wind. Goku pressed his thumb down to spark the lighter again, the grating sound of it resounding in the nearly dead-silent alley, until the harsh clanking of the door opening beside him startled Goku to rigid attention.

Goku coughed harshly after his sharp inhale of alarm caused him to sharply suck in the smoke from the cigarette between his lips. His lungs burned as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and coughed even harder.  Goku appreciated the fact that the intruder coming into the alley was only a busboy taking out the trash. When the dumpster lid slammed loudly shut and the inane busboy returned to the kitchen door with a curious glance at Goku, Goku heaved a sigh of relief. He took another drag from his cigarette as he relaxed against the wall again, though he refused to get too relaxed.

Goku knew that Tien had to have seen him exit the diner. It was only a matter of time before he would make his appearance. Grey smoke danced before Goku's face, moving in intricate patterns from the tip of his cigarette as the wind blew in varying directions. Goku found the ghostly sight almost hypnotic in contrast to the blackened alleyway.

Without the slightest sound or any other warning, a hand flew in front of Goku's face, making him drop his cigarette to defensively grasp the offending appendage. Though he reacted fast enough to grasp it, the hand gripped him tightly. The stronghold around Goku's neck pressed his attacker's forearm painfully against Goku's throat.

As Goku struggled with the arm wrapped around his neck, he was twisted away from the wall by his attacker, who pulled him in closer for a better hold, wrapping a second arm beneath Goku's and over the first hand in a grip that became nearly impossible to escape.

Goku gritted his teeth as he engaged in a power struggle with his attacker, fighting to get air to his lungs. Repeatedly, Goku thrust an elbow into the body of the attacker pressed against him, who Goku heard and felt grunting in pain and retracting from the attacks, though the grip around his neck remained firm. Then Goku could feel the attacker's breath ghosting against his neck.

"It's a flash drive," the familiar voice whispered into Goku's ear.  Goku's eyes widened in alarm and confusion as he tugged on the arm around his throat again, to no avail as his attacker stubbornly held and continued speaking. "That's what Buu wants from Mao's penthouse."

Goku pulled at the arm again, frustrated that the mysterious line cook continued to fight him even when he seemingly intended to help.

"We're being watched," Tien said conspiratorially, "just keep looking like we're fighting and I'll let up."

Goku quickly but gently forced an elbow into Tien again while pulling himself free of Tien's grip. Goku made a point to turn and punch Tien in the face before any observers might see that Tien was actually releasing him.

Besides, that hit felt good after being strangled for as long as he was. Tien fell to the ground from the collision of the punch, or maybe he was that good of an actor. Goku followed him to the ground, returning the favor of bracing a forearm against Tien's throat as he leaned over his assailant.

"Who are you?" Goku asked suspiciously. He had his guesses, but the only thing he knew for sure was that Tien was not who he seemed.

"Undercover, working for Dee's organization. Tonight I was given orders to take out Chi-Chi Mao."

As Tien met Goku's eyes with a piercing, telling gaze, Goku growled.  He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly. He understood that Tien was just relaying the facts and doing his job, but the thought of Buu ordering anyone to kill Chi-Chi made him furious. For good measure, in case anyone was still watching, Goku pulled back his fist and punched towards Tien's face, intentionally missing as the undercover agent rolled to the side evasively before jumping to his feet. As Goku stood to face his opponent, Tien's fist swung towards Goku's ribcage, causing Goku to brace himself in anticipation of pain. He theatrically doubled over after fortunately feeling only a gentle hit, when Tien leaned over him again, wrapping his arms around Goku as if attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

"Find it and we'll have everything we need to get our warrant," Tien said. "It's got him scared." Tien's low, rushed whisper hit Goku's ears just before Tien's knee lightly hit his stomach. "I need you to knock me out now."

Goku glared incredulously at the other man, shaking his head in refusal. If everything Tien just said was true, he was on their side, and helping Chi-Chi. Goku couldn't repay his help by leaving him knocked out and vulnerable in an alleyway.  Tien glared at Goku's response before throwing his fist full force towards Goku's face. Goku glared as he barely dodged the ill-intended punch.

"Now," Tien insisted.

Goku still refused to do it. Tien growled before taking Goku by surprise, sweeping a leg below him to knock Goku off his feet. Goku crashed to the ground before Tien bent domineeringly over him.

"Do it now or you'll blow my cover, asshole!" Tien hissed through his teeth before pulling a pocket knife from his coat pocket.

As it switched open with a reflection of light skirting across it, Goku grimaced. It was obvious that Tien was dead serious as he wielded the weapon with skillful precision.

Goku didn't waste another second before he reached up, pulled Tien down by the collar and harshly pummeled his other fist into the side of Tien's head. He sighed with relief when he heard the knife fall to the ground as Tien collapsed over him. Goku pushed Tien's unconscious form off of him with a grunt, before whispering to Tien and hoping the other man was still conscious as he did so.

"Hope you're happy now," Goku said as he rubbed at his bruising throat and snatched the pocket knife from the ground beside him. Goku closed and pocketed the knife in his back pocket as he stood to his feet again.

Reluctantly, Goku left Tien lying unconscious as he walked to the side door of the diner. He looked over his shoulder before he entered through it, seeing no one around, to his disappointment. He hoped the cop would be alright, but he understood that staying to make sure would only endanger the other man by further putting him under suspicion of whoever was watching.

Goku patted himself down before returning to his table. He knew he looked a mess after that scuffle in the dark alley, and his brief pat-down really wasn't going to hide the evidence of his fight, but he hoped if he played it off as if nothing was amiss, maybe Chi-Chi wouldn't say anything. So with a big smile, Goku reappeared at his table, waiting patiently as Launch looked him over and speechlessly stood from his seat she had taken. Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder at Goku after seeing the look on Launch's face, but Goku seated himself without making eye contact with either woman.

"Thanks, Launch," Goku said as he made an effort to sip at his water on the table while only giving Launch a momentary, appreciative glance.

"Goku! What the hell happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked as Launch furrowed her brows.

"Nothing. I had a smoke," Goku answered guilelessly before taking another sip of his water.  He set the glass down and smiled innocently at the two astounded women.

"What kind of cigarettes are  _you_ smoking?" Launch said as she crossed her arms and raised a brow while scrutinizing Goku's appearance, just as Chi-Chi was still doing.

Chi-Chi leaned over the table, raising a finger to the arch above Goku's eye.  He leaned away from her surprisingly close proximity.

"Is that…" Chi-Chi said as she squinted, "did you get hit in the eye?"

Goku inhaled sharply as Chi-Chi's finger reached his brow with almost a maternal touch. He furrowed his brows as she awaited his response. The fight with Tien had happened so quickly, he couldn't recall whether he had been hit in the face or not. But there was no tenderness where she was touching him. Rather than feeling bruised, her touch actually felt…really soothing.

"Oh, that?" Goku asked with a nervous chuckle as he reached a hand to his forehead to check the area himself, gently pushing Chi-Chi's lingering, delicate fingers aside, "that's uh…" Goku hesitated as he withdrew his hand from his head to look at it, relieved to see a dark smudge come off with his fingers as Chi-Chi's expression instantly relaxed. "That's just a little dirt. It was pretty dark out there.  It must have rubbed off the wall I was leaning against."

He smiled as Launch shook her head dismissively and stalked away, while Chi-Chi sighed.

"How do you make a mess of yourself just going out to have a smoke?" Chi-Chi chastised Goku with a shake of her head. "Your clothes are a  _mess_!"

While Chi-Chi continued rebuking him for his appearance, Goku recognized the familiar face of a man crossing the diner, looking as bedraggled as Goku. Goku exchanged a momentary glance with Tien, smiling in reciprocated appreciation. Tien disappeared into the kitchen, smirking and seemingly proud of himself, in spite of his pain.

Goku smiled as his gaze met Chi-Chi's stern glare again. She was back to scolding him. Maybe whatever weirdness was going on with her that day had passed. He still wanted to know what that was about, though. He would find out, he decided, right after they returned to the penthouse to inform the detectives of Majin Buu's target at the penthouse. That flash drive would hopefully help them to put Majin Buu behind bars, and Chi-Chi's life back on track.

Goku realized that once Majin Buu was convicted, Chi-Chi would have no more need for a bodyguard. Goku would likely return to West City, back on the job protecting Bulma.

He should have been looking forward to completing the temporary assignment in Satan City, but he found the prospect of returning to West City utterly disappointing. West City suddenly seemed dull…lacking…empty…

but he didn't know why.


	10. Flashed

_Flash drive._

The detective couldn't have been  _any_  more specific when he gave Goku that information? He obviously had no idea just how many flash drives a retired lawyer with a lucrative career possessed.  Chi-Chi growled as she pulled the drive after her latest search from the USB port of her computer, before harshly chucking it into the plastic bin with all the others that had proved useless. Fortunately, her father was working beside her on another computer, doubling their efforts. He reached for another unexplored flash drive as he cast Chi-Chi a reassuring smile.

He was always so positive. Chi-Chi firmly reminded herself to remain positive, too. Her growling and temperamental slamming of her father's technological devices couldn't be making him feel any better about this endeavor. With a resettling sigh, Chi-Chi reached for yet another flash drive in search of this elusive evidence against Majin Buu that they had yet to uncover. The opening of a door behind her alerted Chi-Chi to another approaching presence as she narrowed her eyes at the data on her screen.

"How's it coming along?"

"It's not," Chi-Chi snapped.

She winced at the harshness of her own tone while casting a sideways glance at her father's notable grimace. So much for that positive temperament she wanted to exude. This was just all so frustrating, on so many levels. Her frustration seemed to increase exponentially when  _he_ walked into the room. The tense silence in her father's office was getting to Chi-Chi, but she stubbornly refused to apologize or even look at Goku when he finally replied.

"…Oh. Can I get you something?"

"A glass of water would be nice," her father said as he broke his gaze from the screen, swinging his arm over the back of his chair to turn a smile at that gorgeous, kind, stupid, forgetful man standing behind them. "Thanks, Goku."

Chi-Chi bit back the frustrated grumblings that threatened to emerge from her lips as she stared harder at the screen while listening to the shuffling of Goku working around in the kitchen behind them. She heard the clinking of glasses before the running tap water, and she would be damned if she could pay enough attention to her task now to get past the first word without having to re-read it for the hundredth time.

"Chi-Chi?"

"What?!" Chi-Chi pushed violently from the screen to turn and face him.

Goku stared innocently back at her, raising an empty glass in the air before he cast a wary glance at her dad. "I was just offering."

As Goku shrugged, placing the empty glass back on the counter, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to breathe. She needed to relax. But how could she do that when Goku was breathing down her neck constantly?

"Chi-Chi, why don't you take a break?" Ox said as he patted Chi-Chi's shoulder. "I've got this for a while. You should go out on the balcony. Get some fresh air."

Chi-Chi smiled before seeing Goku's attentive gaze. When he smiled meaningfully back at her, Chi-Chi knew she had no chance of going out on that balcony alone.

"Come on, Chi-Chi," Goku coaxed with a teasing smile, as if he knew exactly the reason for her reluctant expression. "Ox is right. Some fresh air sounds like a good idea."

When Goku headed to the balcony, clearly expecting Chi-Chi to follow, Chi-Chi crossed her arms.  She remained firmly planted in her chair, frowning petulantly at Goku's back until a massive hand pushed her out of that chair.

"Go on, honey," Ox said, using his smooth, deep timbre. "Goku's going with you. There's nothing to worry about."

He said that as if it was reassuring.

Chi-Chi sighed as she reluctantly met her father's gaze with a forced smile. She didn't want him to think she was scared, because she sure as hell wasn't. Angry, maybe, but scared, no. "Thanks, Dad."

Chi-Chi's defeated reply came before she turned to drag her feet towards her father's balcony, where Goku already waited.  He was standing with his hands braced against the railing, his neck stretched towards the sky and his eyes closed as his hair flew subtly around his face from a gust of passing wind. Goku looked so content, so at peace out here, with the subtle fall breeze and the calming duskiness of the early evening sky surrounding him. Chi-Chi did have to agree, as she stepped onto the balcony beside Goku, that the breeze and fresh air felt nice. Maybe if she ignored Goku, she could relax out here.

To her pleasant surprise, a good few minutes passed in silence. Goku wasn't fidgeting, or trying to make conversation with her, and she didn't even have the gnawing sensation of his eyes on her like they had been the past two days. Another breeze swept past Chi-Chi's face as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Chi-Chi hesitantly turned her eyes to where Goku had been standing, but he was nowhere to be seen. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows in confusion at his sudden disappearance as she turned around to search for his whereabouts indoors. She could see through the glass doors that her father was busy with his eyes fixed on the computer, right where she left him, but Goku was nowhere in sight. Her father's unflinching concentration had Chi-Chi thinking that he hadn't been disturbed by Goku's return to the penthouse.

Chi-Chi quickly turned again, expecting to find Goku standing on the sparsely furnished balcony right beside her after she realized he hadn't gone inside, but he didn't magically reappear beside her. He was just gone.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked as she quirked a brow and frowned at the vacant terrace, before looking out towards the expanse of open air and neighboring buildings in the distance.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku called, surprising Chi-Chi as she still didn't see him anywhere.

Chi-Chi placed a hand to her chest as she stumbled backward into the concrete bannister, before turning her head frantically to search for his whereabouts. His voice sounded so close. She could hear him grunting with exertion before Chi-Chi spied movement near her feet. A pair of hands grasped the railings, inching their way up with each grunt that followed. Chi-Chi gasped as Goku's spiky, ebony locks seemed to rise from the air outside of the balcony. When he pulled himself up further, he revealed himself to Chi-Chi fully.  His hands reached the top of the railing, before he pulled his legs into his chest and swung them over the railing to gracefully land beside Chi-Chi with a graceful clatter of his shoes against the balcony floor.

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Goku asked between heaving breaths as he scanned the area surrounding them.

Chi-Chi clenched her fists. She was out here to calm down. He just scared the hell out of her with that stupid stunt, and he dared to ask if she was  _okay_?

"No, I'm not okay!" Chi-Chi screamed as she felt the pressure of her fingernails digging into her palms. "Are you crazy?! What the hell do you think you are? A monkey?!" Chi-Chi felt her chest tighten from the stress of witnessing Goku's near-suicidal act, even though he was brushing it off as if it were nothing.

He frowned at Chi-Chi, rubbing the back of his head. "I still need to keep up with my training, Chi-Chi." Goku glanced indicatively towards the quiet penthouse where Ox continued his work on the computer. "I can't do much in there without disturbing your concentration."

Chi-Chi glared at Goku. She was incredulous.  There was too much she wanted to say all at once, so she didn't know what to say. Finally, she settled on the most obvious question that kept repeating in her mind as she raised a hand to massage away the ache forming in her head. "So you decided to hang from the balcony?"

"Yeah!" Goku briefly chuckled before frowning once he realized Chi-Chi was unamused. "I do it all the time, Chi-Chi," he said with a shrug. "It's safe."

"Safe?" Chi-Chi scoffed, before pointedly leaning over the balcony to view the distant city street below. "We are fourteen stories off the ground, Goku!" Goku winced. "If you fell, you would've been killed!"

"Yeah, but I never fall," Goku said, actually having the gall to smile at Chi-Chi in the middle of this ridiculous conversation. "Really!" Goku added adamantly,

 _As if_ Chi-Chi actually needed to be convinced that he hadn't ever fallen off a fourteen-story balcony before.  Chi-Chi scoffed before turning around to retreat to the penthouse as she shook her head. "You are such a jerk."

"Wait!" Goku called, wrapping his fingers firmly but gently around Chi-Chi's arm to hold her in place. Rolling her head back, Chi-Chi reluctantly stilled. "Why are you so angry with me?"

"You mean  _besides_  you jumping off the balcony and scaring the hell out of me?"

Goku stepped closer to Chi-Chi, causing her to meet his intense gaze. "Yeah. Besides that."

Chi-Chi looked away from his piercing gaze, at nothing in particular. She just couldn't look at him when he was looking at her like that, asking that question. She considered telling him. She had thought so much about how she would tell him, but now that the moment was here, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows as she worked to suppress her feelings before turning to face Goku again.

"I'm not angry with you, Goku," Chi-Chi said solemnly, before turning to walk away.

Goku tightened his grip around her arm.  "But something is wrong."  It wasn't a question. Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to the ground as she felt a lump rising in her throat. Goku's grip around her arm softened until he finally released her. "If I did anything to upset you, Chi-Chi, I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened before she raised them from the ground to meet Goku's sincere gaze. She wanted to stay angry at him. She was holding onto that anger like a security blanket that would protect her from being hurt. She knew it wasn't his fault if he couldn't remember what happened between them, and even if he did, she was the one stupid enough to promise that it wouldn't mean anything. And now here he was, sincerely apologizing when he didn't even know what he did wrong.

When he didn't even do anything wrong.

Chi-Chi felt her eyes brim with tears as she smiled weakly back at Goku's look of concern. Trying to explain things at this point would be so complicated, and she was sure most of it would go right over his head. Chi-Chi couldn't express in words what she wanted to say, so instead, she settled for reassuring Goku that all was alright between them through action. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, before rising up on her toes and leaning forward to give Goku a gentle peck on the cheek. She took a deep breath after pulling away from Goku, reveling in feeling the sensation again of his warm skin against her lips. Goku's lips slightly parted as Chi-Chi retracted her hand from his shoulder.  Speechless, Goku stared back at her. Chi-Chi felt her lips curl into a coy smile before she turned away from him, re-entering the penthouse, feeling much better than she felt before heading out to the balcony.

"Is everything okay?"

Chi-Chi gasped at the sound of her father's voice. He sounded concerned as he leaned forward from his chair at the computer desk, lowering his glasses to eye Chi-Chi over the horn-rimmed lenses.

Chi-Chi smiled again and shook her head at her father. "Yes, Dad. I'm ready to get back to work now." Chi-Chi approached her father before retaking her seat at the computer.  As she focused her gaze on the screen, Chi-Chi plugged a flash drive into the computer, shifting in her seat with a determined huff.

"Sure everything's okay?" Ox asked, prompting Chi-Chi to pry her gaze from the computer to scrutinize his expression. "Goku looks a little lost."

As Ox pointed a finger towards the balcony and raised his brows at Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder to follow his gaze. Goku was standing with his hands on his hips, staring into the distance with his brows furrowed in awe…or concentration. She really couldn't tell. But "lost" was a good description. Maybe that kiss made more of an impact on him than Chi-Chi thought it would. She smiled to herself with that thought before meeting her father's questioning gaze.

"He'll be fine," Chi-Chi said as she perched her hands in preparation for typing.

"Good," Ox said as he plopped his massive hand atop Chi-Chi's, easily covering both of her hands and the keyboard. Chi-Chi knit her brows as she met her father's gaze. "You don't need to bother with that," he said.  "I found the files we need."

"You did?" Chi-Chi wore a smile to match her father's ear to ear grin.

"Right here." Ox indicated his computer screen with a presentational gesture. "Remember my Red Ribbon case, about four years ago?"

Chi-Chi slid her chair closer to his, leaning forward to take a closer look at the files on screen.  "Yeah."

"It just so happens that Red had some dealings with Majin Buu back then. The evidence is all here on the files I kept around from that trial."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as she perused the file, which was loaded with evidence that could be used against Buu. "This is great. How come we didn't know about these before?" Chi-Chi muttered as she made note of the files they'd need to present to the detectives on the case.

"Well," Ox said with a sly smile and a shrug, "these are  _my_ files, and let me remind you, I worked criminal defense, dear."

Chi-Chi met her father's gaze as her smile fell into a scowl. "You never turned this evidence over to the prosecutor."

" _And_ ," Ox added, not bothering to refute his daughter's accusation, "Majin Buu was relatively unknown back then." Ox shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "If it had been Babi Dee on those files, I would have turned it over to the prosecutor. But this guy…"

Ox gave another dismissive shrug as the sliding door from the balcony disrupted their conversation.  Chi-Chi turned to look at Goku, who opened his mouth to speak, before rethinking what he was about to say and snapping his mouth shut as he eyed the situation happening between Ox and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi shot him a smug smile before she turned to remove the flash drive from her father's computer. "We've got it, Goku."

"You got it?" Goku said, beaming as Chi-Chi pocketed the drive and turned her gloating smile on him. "Alright!  Does this mean we can celebrate over dinner?"

"It's a little early for celebration, Goku," Chi-Chi said, immediately feeling guilty for her change in tone as Goku's elated expression melted into one of disappointment. "We still have to arrest the guy, then put him on trial,  _and_ he needs to be found guilty in a court of law." Chi-Chi wished her explanation somehow lessened the blow of her earlier response, but it didn't.

"Still," Ox said, smiling at both of them.  "Dinner sounds nice. Don't I get some reward for helping?"

"For helping find the evidence that you've been keeping to yourself all along?" Chi-Chi said as she wagged a finger at her father. Ox frowned deeply as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and smiled at her father.  "Of course."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Goku said as Chi-Chi headed into her father's kitchen.

Chi-Chi snorted at Goku's unnecessary announcement as she set to work in the kitchen. She would cook a great meal for those two tonight. After all, her father was being so supportive, and helped find the vital evidence that would finally progress this case to trial. And Goku…he deserved a good meal after that whirlwind she probably put him through with that heartfelt kiss.

* * *

Dinner was great, as it usually was when she cooked it. Chi-Chi didn't like to gloat, she wasn't the type. But she knew when she was good at something, and cooking was one of those things. Now she was feeling extremely satisfied.

She was comfortable at home, with Goku again, having found what she set out to find, and having her mind settled in regards to her relationship with her bodyguard. She felt like she could move on now. She could carry on in his presence without the discomfort of secretly having to be plagued by memories of their drunken night of passion every time she looked at him. Soon, Majin Buu would be behind bars, and her life could return to the way it was before.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she turned on the faucet to her shower. She would wash away the day and head to bed for a good night's sleep in preparation to visit the precinct in the morning, where they'd work out the details of Majin Buu's warrant with the detectives. She couldn't wait to see the furious expression on that murdering, scheming bastard's face when he'd be locked up behind bars.

Chi-Chi nearly chuckled in malicious glee as she began stripping herself of her clothing. She stepped out of the loose threads as the warm bathroom began to fill with steam from the running shower. Chi-Chi pulled the purple vinyl curtain back to step inside the spray of water just as the handle to the bathroom door jiggled. Chi-Chi jumped into the shower at the sound, squeaking as she grimaced expectantly at the opening bathroom door. Her breath caught in her throat when Goku walked through the door, his eyes searching for something in her bathroom, as if it didn't matter that her bathroom was occupied with Chi-Chi standing naked in the shower.

"Do you have any extra shampoo in here, Chi-Chi?" he said.  "I'm all out."

Chi-Chi wrapped the shower curtain flush against her body and peeked her head out to glare at him. "Goku! What do you think you're doing in here?"

Goku raised his brows at Chi-Chi as he stepped right in front of her. "I just told you."

"Get. Out!"

"Ah! There," Goku said with a smile as he looked past Chi-Chi and brazenly reached his hand into the shower, skimming right past Chi-Chi's naked shoulder to snatch the shampoo off the shelf.

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply at the ghosting touch of the fine hairs of Goku's arm skimming against her moist, tingling skin. When she found her breath again, Chi-Chi grit her teeth and heaved an exhale. "Goku, this is so inappropriate." Attempting to play the whole thing off coolly, she closed the shower curtain to completely hide herself from his view.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before," Goku said from behind the curtain.

Chi-Chi's eyes bulged. "What?!"

"I mean…" Goku chuckled as Chi-Chi pulled the shower curtain back widely, no longer caring that she was exposing herself to glower at him.

His cheeks tinged pink and his eyes widened as they drank in her appearance, but Chi-Chi was too angry now to worry about being conservative any longer, and apparently Goku suddenly decided to be a gentleman as he refocused his gaze on the door behind him.

"You've seen one naked woman, you've seen them all, right?" Goku glanced at Chi-Chi with another nervous chuckle as he snaked a hand behind his back to grasp the doorknob.

Chi-Chi growled when Goku flung open the door. "Goku!"

Goku slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a few muffled words that Chi-Chi couldn't make out through the closed door and over the roar of the shower stream. Chi-Chi seethed through her teeth as she pumped a huge glob of soap into her hand.

As she proceeded to violently lather her body, Chi-Chi replayed that entire bathroom conversation in her mind. Just when she felt settled in regards to Goku, he had to make a comment that had her doubting herself all over again. She would finish her shower quickly, and when she got out of here, Goku would have some explaining to do.


	11. Rushed

He stepped out of Chi-Chi's guest bathroom, dampening the carpet below his bare feet as he secured the white, fluffy towel around his hips. Goosebumps prickled his bare arms and chest as the cooler air of the hall hit him. As quietly as possible, he closed the bathroom door behind him  with the intentions of absconding to his room for the night without encountering the very angry woman he knew was somewhere in the penthouse. If he could only avoid her for the night, her temper was bound to fizzle out before morning.

Then he could explain.

No. He didn't know _how_ to explain what had been going through his head ever since Chi-Chi kissed him on the balcony. Now he could understand her anger. He knew she wouldn't be very understanding, which was why he had to get to his room. As he neared the door of his destination, Goku bit his bottom lip and sucked in a hopeful breath. He was going to be safe for the night. When he opened the door with a sigh, Goku looked up towards the bed, shocked to see Chi-Chi standing beside it with her arms crossed as she glowered at him.

Her long black hair was still wet and disheveled from the shower, though she was now much more concealed than when he saw her in there a few minutes ago. The red nightgown she wore was conservative - light cotton, long-sleeved, simple - but it hugged her curves in all the right places as the subtle dampness from her recent shower made the material cling to her dewy, freshly scented skin. Her brows lowered into an intense glare, and Goku forced himself to breathe. He tried to remind himself that he was in trouble here, but Chi-Chi looked so attractive when she was angry, and she was standing right beside his bed, while he was still naked beneath his towel. Goku cautiously tightened the knot at his hip as he lingered in the doorway, afraid to take another step forward.

"Sit down."

At the intensity of Chi-Chi's tone, Goku nearly plopped himself right there on the floor until he stopped himself and realized she intended for him to take a seat on the bed. Obediently, Goku headed that direction, casting Chi-Chi an amiable smile as he did so. There was only one way he knew to get out of this.

"Is something wrong, Chi-Chi?"  Goku said as he sat on the bed, conservatively adjusting the parting towel between his legs as he did so. He couldn't help noting the way Chi-Chi's eyes drew to that adjustment as her cheeks flushed. Goku smiled to himself before looking at Chi-Chi with an open, expectant gaze.

"Mind telling me what that business in the bathroom was all about?"

"Shampoo."

"Shampoo?" Chi-Chi repeated before she pursed her lips and nodded in what Goku thought was understanding as she stepped around the bed to stand in front of Goku. "There's not something you wanted to ask me, maybe?"

Chi-Chi leaned down to meet Goku's gaze with her hand falling to rest on his knee. As Chi-Chi's long hair fell forward, brushing across her collarbone, a large water droplet fell from it. The water droplet rolled off her shoulder, down the soft skin of her chest to disappear into the dip of her cleavage. Goku subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes lingered there too long and he tried to remember how to answer.

"Something you want to say?" She purred the question as that hand on Goku's knee slid inwards, crossing the edge of the towel to fall lightly against his bare inner thigh.

Goku felt his breath quicken as Chi-Chi's hand continued moving upwards against his sensitive skin while her focused, attentive gaze was trained on his face the whole time. He squirmed uneasily at the sensation awakening the appendage Chi-Chi's hand was steadily approaching. If she kept going...oh, he wanted her to keep going, just like she did the other night. But then suddenly, just short of its target, Chi-Chi's hand withdrew.

"You  _do_  remember!" she yelled before turning away from him.

Goku grimaced. He was caught. He hurriedly sprang to his feet, desperate to explain. "I do, but-"

"But what, Goku?" Chi-Chi cut him off tersely as she turned with her fists clenched by her sides.

"I couldn't tell you because I knew how angry you'd be!"

Chi-Chi bared her teeth while shaking her head. "So you kept me in the dark?! You're unbelievable!"

Chi-Chi growled before Goku raised his hands and offered Chi-Chi a weak smile. "See what I mean?" Goku laughed as Chi-Chi approached him, growling and pulling her hand back in preparation to strike.  Goku tensed. "Wait, Chi-Chi! I really did black out!" The woman before him stilled, continuing to glare at him. "But ever since you kissed me on the balcony earlier..." Goku shrugged with a shy smile at the memory, "certain things just started coming back to me...like flashes."

"You expect me to believe that  _little_  peck on the cheek did that?" Chi-Chi asked as she crossed her arms and hardened her gaze again.

"There was more to it than that."

She frowned.  "I don't believe you."

Stepping towards Chi-Chi, Goku lowered his chin and locked eyes with hers.  She knew as well as he did that she put more emotion behind that 'little peck' than Goku had ever felt from a woman, at any time.  Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had strong feelings about what had happened between them.  Goku did, too.

"So… _what_?" Chi-Chi asked with a dismissive shrug. "You remembered all this and then thought just because we've been together  _one night_ , that gave you liberties to walk in on me in the shower?"

Goku's jaw fell at the accusation. He was speechless, though he couldn't think of any way to defend his actions.

"I might've been forward with you that night," Chi-Chi said as she tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear and started to pace, "but that's only because I was drunk and vulnerable. I'm not the type to give it up so easy, and if you think you're guaranteed to get into my pants again, you're _wrong_." Chi-Chi suddenly stopped pacing to place her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes at Goku as he shook his head.

"Chi-Chi, I'm-" Goku knit his brows as he reached a hand towards her, from which she withdrew before he could touch her. "That's not what I-"

His hand fell to his side before he shook his head.  How Chi-Chi had arrived at the conclusion he felt that way about her, he had no idea. From what he  _could_  recollect of that night, there was more substance there than just wanting to fuck. And that definitely wasn't what he intended when he walked into her bathroom earlier.  Goku heaved a sigh before meeting Chi-Chi's gaze.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku tried her name softly as he reached for her again, this time insisting on caressing her cheek even as she tried to withdraw from him.

Her gaze finally softened at that gentle touch as she looked up at him through glistening, ebony eyes and hooded lashes. Goku swallowed as Chi-Chi's chest rose and slowly fell with a long, settling exhale. He stroked his thumb against her perfect cheek, before glancing at her pouty pink lips, and back up to her expectant gaze again.

There was still a good chance that she was going to lash out at him, but Goku decided to take that risk, if he could only show her that he wasn't after her, not like that. Slowly and hesitantly, Goku leaned forward, only continuing his forward motion because Chi-Chi wasn't resisting. When her shallow breath brushed against his lips, Goku momentarily smiled before pressing his lips against hers in a chaste, enduring kiss. After her lips rubbed against his, Goku pulled back to smile warmly at her. When she finally smiled back, she looked surprised, relieved, content-exactly the way he wanted her to feel.

As much as Goku would have liked to take it further, he had to back off, to let her know that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. Goku's hand fell to his side as he took a step back, before turning around with the intentions of heading to his dresser to find some boxers to sleep in for the night.

He didn't make it very far before Chi-Chi firmly grasped him by the arms and spun him around. Goku's eyes bulged when Chi-Chi pressed herself up against him, connecting their lips again in a bruising kiss. Goku's heart pounded in his chest as he let Chi-Chi control the kiss, keeping his hands restrained to his sides with a high level of difficulty as Chi-Chi continued hungrily kissing him.  He could feel her soft breasts through the thin fabric of her nightgown squished against his bare chest. He was pretty sure this meant he was forgiven, and he was free to touch her, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Her lips felt so nice against his that when her tongue pressed into his mouth, Goku couldn't restrain himself any longer. His fingers twitched as he raised his hand to wrap around Chi-Chi's back, securing his attachment to her as he fervently returned the kiss. His other hand soon followed, reaching for the nape of her neck as Goku deepened the kiss, probing his tongue into her mouth.

He could feel Chi-Chi's fingers roaming over his abs, towards the knot in his towel. He flinched before she reached the towel. She was still dressed and once that towel came off, he'd be completely exposed. Not that he had any objection to that, but he wasn't about to lose the towel  _first_. After Chi-Chi gasped at the suddenness of his withdrawal, Goku let out a low chuckle. Then he allowed the hand on her back to drift down towards her rear, squeezing the ample curve of her ass before his fingers grasped the material of her nightgown, cinching it up bit by bit. When he finally reached the hem, Goku ran his palm over the silky material of Chi-Chi's panties before abruptly yanking on them with a few rough pulls. Chi-Chi wiggled out of the falling panties as her hands reached for Goku's towel again, finding success now that Goku was otherwise occupied.

Goku caressed Chi-Chi's neck and shoulder with his upper hand as he kissed her again and his towel fell to the ground. Not wanting to remove his lips from hers, Goku sought the bed by cautiously pushing Chi-Chi backwards, until Chi-Chi abruptly halted and his shins pressed against the cold, metal frame. He pressed her back onto the bed, taking the opportunity of his lips separating from hers to pull the nightgown over her head and remove it. Immediately after he tossed the garment aside, Chi-Chi's lips pressed against his neck, licking and sucking as Goku ran a hand over one of Chi-Chi's breasts, kneading it in his palm before he lowered his body over hers.

In the frenzy of all this, Goku's mind hadn't really caught up with his body. But as Chi-Chi's hand reached between their bodies, grasping and then stroking his painfully hard dick, Goku had a moment of hesitation. He panted as he pulled away to seek Chi-Chi's gaze. She looked so beautiful laid out below him, writhing beneath his touch with her black hair splayed on the pillow around her face, her lips swollen and her eyes full of lust. There was no way she looked like this the first time. He would have remembered this. He knew he'd never seen anything so thrilling.

Chi-Chi's hand action down below was really making him want to plunge deep into her, but he was almost sure that the last time he did that was what had her so angry with him in the first place. Or was it the fact that he forgot about it? Or was it because she thought he was lying about that? Or maybe it was really all about him walking in on her in the shower. No matter what it was, he wanted to make sure he could do what he wanted to now without landing on her bad side again.

As Chi-Chi hooked her hand around his neck and attempted to pull him in for another kiss, Goku resisted. "Does this mean you're not angry anymore?"  Chi-Chi's brows contorted as she breathed heavily and focused her gaze on him.  "Because I can-"

"Shut up," Chi-Chi breathed. "Shut up before I change my mind."

Chi-Chi pulled him to her lips again, and this time, Goku allowed it.  Her hand sent tingles through his body as it snaked up to rub his chest. Accepting Chi-Chi's answer as her forgiveness, Goku smiled and ran his hand down from Chi-Chi's breast, sliding it over the dip in her waist and the smooth curve of her hip, before traveling inward to the junction between her legs. Chi-Chi moaned as Goku began massaging the moist, sensitive bud there. Goku bit his lip as he removed his hand and shifted his hips in alignment with hers.

He didn't hesitate as he entered her purposefully and smoothly, growling at the warmth, moisture, and tightness encompassing his engorged shaft. Chi-Chi gasped beneath him once he was completely engulfed. Goku shuddered at the sensation of her breath against his neck in combination with all the other sensations he was feeling, before he slowly pulled back to thrust into her again. Chi-Chi gyrated her hips to meet his motion.  Goku closed his eyes and moaned.

They continued a slow rhythm, building speed as they carried on. Goku had no idea how long they had been going at it, but he knew his freshly-cleansed skin was covered in sweat and he was nearing his peak. Chi-Chi was gripping him tightly, her fingernails digging into his back as she nipped at his earlobe and he kissed her neck repeatedly. When she started to tremble against him, Goku increased the depth of his strokes while suckling at her neck. Chi-Chi squirmed at the treatment until her tremors became more violent and she cried out in breathy whimpers beneath him.

Goku groaned at the pulsation of her orgasm clenching around him.  He increased the speed of his thrusts, no longer needing to hold back now that he knew she was satisfied. The pressure building within him exploded, hitting Goku with waves of pleasure throughout his entire body, all the way down to his toes. After the after-tremors dwindled and his orgasm passed, Goku kissed Chi-Chi's cheek one last time before letting his head fall into the crook of her neck, into the soothing darkness of her matted, moist hair.

He took a very deep breath before expelling it harshly. "Fuck."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi smacked his back.

Feeling the sting from that slap, Goku laughed wearily into Chi-Chi's shoulder. She sighed as Goku rolled to the side, keeping the entire length of his body in contact with Chi-Chi's.  He rested on his back to stare wearily at the ceiling. She was very still and quiet, while Goku wondered what this all meant now. Sure, their first time together was drunken and careless and it was obvious that it wasn't supposed to mean anything. But this time was different.  _Chi-Chi_  was most definitely different than any other woman he'd ever known. Goku turned his head to smile fondly at her, only to find that her eyes had already drifted shut.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered, suspecting she was already asleep.

"Mmm?" she moaned with her eyes and lips remaining sealed.

Goku smiled as Chi-Chi's head lolled to the side against the pillow. He pulled the blanket over her before stretching across the mattress to find his own sleeping position. He was tired, too. He didn't know what wore him out more - that unexpected, heated sexual encounter at the end of a long day, or the emotional roller coaster Chi-Chi was putting him through. Emotions were never his strong suit, and Chi-Chi's seemed to change more rapidly than he could comprehend. Goku closed his eyes and fell asleep far too easily, feeling at peace in spite of everything.

* * *

There was a lot of noise carrying on around him. A  _lot_  of noise. The bed shook violently, forcing Goku to blink his eyes open, only to recognize his forearm resting across his face.

"Dammit! Wake up, Goku!"

"Chi-Chi?"

"Finally!"

Goku lifted his arm.  He could see now that Chi-Chi was pulling a shirt over her head, bustling around the sunlit, messy room.  "What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up! Like right this second!" Chi-Chi said as she ran to his side of the bed and violently pushed him out of it.

"What's going on?" Goku stumbled to his feet from that abrupt push, before stretching his arms high in the air.

"My dad is on his way up. He'll be here any second," Chi-Chi said as she tugged a brush through her hair and fixed her gaze on her reflection in the mirror. " _That's_  what's going on."

"Why is Ox here?"

"Apparently he wants to come with us to the preci-" Chi-Chi cut herself off as she growled at her pretty yet unusually unkempt reflection in the mirror. "You know what? Stop asking me questions and get dressed already!"

"Alright." Goku shrugged, bending to reach for the dresser drawer as the ding of an elevator sounded from the heart of the penthouse.

"Shit! He's here!"

Goku pulled some boxers from the dresser drawer and stood to smile reassuringly at Chi-Chi.  "Don't worry, Chi-Chi. It's just your dad."

"My dad who should  _never_ catch his daughter naked in bed with a man!" Chi-Chi hissed.

"You're not naked anymore," Goku said as he pulled his boxers on with a smile. "Now I'm not, either."

Chi-Chi glared at Goku for only a second before Ox's footsteps sounded from the other room and Chi-Chi's eyes bulged. "You stay in here and don't come out," Chi-Chi said, pointing a finger firmly at Goku and hurrying to the door. " _I'll_  deal with my father."

Goku shrugged as Chi-Chi slipped through the door and closed it behind her. He had no idea why her dad had to be _dealt_  with. Chi-Chi was a grown woman, and this was her penthouse. He didn't see what Chi-Chi had to be so worried about. He wasn't going to think too deeply into it, though.

Goku continued to find more clothes to wear as he overheard Chi-Chi's and Ox's muffled voices carrying through the penthouse. While he dressed, Goku was still too drowsy to bother paying much attention to what they were saying. Once he sat on the bed to put his shoes on, Goku reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. He curiously glanced at the time, surprised to see that it was already past ten.

"What time were we supposed to be at the precinct?" he thought aloud.

Goku replaced the phone on the nightstand and proceeded to lace his shoes.  He was pretty sure they were supposed to be there at ten. Either the time had changed, or they were already running late. Piccolo wouldn't be happy about being kept waiting. Now finished dressing and confined to the bedroom, Goku decided to listen more carefully to Chi-Chi's and Ox's conversation, since there was nothing _else_ for him to do.  He walked toward the door, pressing his ear against it to hear them more clearly.

"…yeah."Chi-Chi was saying. "This  _is_  running a little late. I'm glad you decided to join us, though." A long pause ensued as Goku cocked his head, trying to make sense of the conversation. "That's why Goku went ahead."

"Went ahead?" Goku repeated as he furrowed his brows.

"That's not very safe for him to leave without you! He's your bodyguard!" Ox gasped.

Goku frowned. If she was telling Ox that he went ahead, he'd have to somehow be at the precinct before they arrived, which meant leaving without Chi-Chi. He really didn't like that. In addition to how much he disliked that thought, there was another obstacle. The penthouse elevator was the only exit aside from the emergency stairwell, so Goku would have to get creative to leave the penthouse without being seen by Ox.

"I know, but  _you're_  with me now," Chi-Chi said. "We'll be fine together. It's not a long walk." Chi-Chi's volume rose at the word "walk", which Goku was pretty sure was a hint for him.

"Well, we'd better get going so we can catch up!" Ox hollered. "Come on, Chi-Chi! You have the flash drive?"

"Oh! Let me just grab it." Chi-Chi's voice sounded very uneasy as it traveled through the penthouse.

"Okay, honey. I'm looking forward to giving this news to the detectives," Ox said.

Goku pulled his ear from the door, ignoring the rest of their continuing conversation.  He was intent on saving Chi-Chi from being caught in a lie by her father. He really needed to give her some lessons on lying, though. She was  _awful_  at it. Now, he had to quickly think of a way out of the penthouse unseen and to the station before Chi-Chi and Ox could arrive there on foot. Goku hurriedly reached for his cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

" _Yyyello?"_

"Krillin."

" _Goku, buddy! What's up?"_

"I need a ride."

" _Oh."_

"Right now," Goku said as he pulled back the curtain from the window, gazing out of it to evaluate his surroundings and the street below.

" _Well, I'm in the car. I was just on my way to-"_

"Are you close enough to pick me up right now or not?" Goku said as he opened the window and propped the phone against his shoulder.

" _Yeah. I'll be there i-"_

Goku hung up before Krillin could continue. He needed to pocket the device or it would end up crashing to the ground as he climbed out the window. He knew Chi-Chi would blow a gasket if she saw this, but he couldn't see any way around it. The fire escape was all the way at the other end of the penthouse, and this window was facing the front of the building, where Krillin would be pulling up to pick him up. This was a reasonable shortcut to save time, in his opinion.

Goku stepped out onto the ledge, holding tightly to the iron railings that framed Chi-Chi's window as he glanced over his shoulder at the street below. Fortunately, Chi-Chi's penthouse was not as high as Ox's, but it was still the top floor of the building. Goku lowered his brows as he prepared for the challenging climb. With assured footing and solid gripping, Goku made his way towards ground level, floor by floor.

By the time he guessed he had reached the fourth floor, Goku recognized Krillin's silver four-door pulling in front of the building. He sighed as he continued descending, until he looked down again to spy Krillin through the windshield, frowning impatiently at the busy sidewalk. Goku knit his brows, slightly concerned about Krillin's look of impatience as he scaled the building a few feet lower. When he glanced again at Krillin's car, Goku gasped at the sight of it rolling forward in preparation to leave without him.

"No, Krillin!" Goku hissed before wrapping an arm around a pole of the building, in order to free his other hand to reach in his back pocket for his phone. He grit his teeth as he lost his footing while pulling his phone out, but then Goku resettled his feet and hit the redial.  Placing the phone to his ear, Goku glared at Krillin's car moving down the street.  "I see you, Krillin! Don't move! I'll be down in a minute!"

Goku pocketed the phone again and prepared to continue, not needing any reply from Krillin to know his friend heard.  The car coming to a stop was enough of an answer.  Goku descended further, now only a couple of stories off the ground.  He considered jumping at this point. He didn't know if the impact would be too harsh from this height, so he climbed further down, until he looked at the building's entrance, to see Chi-Chi and Ox emerging onto the busy sidewalk. His eyes bulged as he jumped from the building, landing on the sidewalk right in front of a wide-eyed little boy.

"Sorry," Goku chuckled as he fell forward, catching himself on his hands to meet the boy's startled gaze.

He hurriedly stood to his feet without acknowledging the boy's shocked parent.  Ignoring the ache in his ankles and knees from that hard impact, he darted towards Krillin's car. To avoid being spotted by Chi-Chi and Ox, Goku wove between passerbys for cover. When he reached the passenger door of Krillin's car, Goku swept inside, breathing a noisy sigh after he slammed the door and his head lolled back against the headrest.

"Hey! Could you be a little quieter?" Krillin scolded through his teeth with a nod towards the backseat. "My daughter's sleeping. I've…gotta drop her off at preschool this morning."

Goku looked behind him to see a three or four year old girl with blond pigtails, asleep with her head falling to the side in her car seat. Goku blinked, bewildered by the unexpected presence before he turned to face Krillin. He opened his mouth to reply when he was caught off-guard by the sight of Ox and Chi-Chi, passing on the street just outside Krillin's window.  The car rolled forward and Goku realized that _by car_ , he had a pretty good chance of beating Chi-Chi and Ox to meet the detectives.

"We can still make it," Goku said. 

"Make it  _where_?" Krillin asked as he scrunched his face at Goku and reached for the foam coffee cup beside him.

"The precinct house, Krillin. I need to get there before Chi-Chi."

Krillin nearly spat his coffee he had just sipped, before choking on it and casting Goku a glare as he set it back in its holder. "Aren't you supposed to be  _guarding_  her? Why aren't you going together?" Krillin asked before his look turned into one of purely curious scrutiny.

Goku scratched his head, his gaze intently following Chi-Chi, while their car passed the father and daughter on the sidewalk. "That's kind of a long story."

Chi-Chi looked in their direction as they passed, her eyes widening before she smiled at Goku and then pointedly drew her father's attention elsewhere. Goku turned his gaze to the front while Krillin watched the Maos out his window.

Krillin turned to face Goku, a sly smile creeping across his face. "You dog." Krillin glanced at the sleeping little girl in the backseat before refocusing his gaze on the slow-moving traffic ahead. "You fucked her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at each other."

"Krillin."

"How was it?" Krillin smiled as he raised a brow at Goku and rotated the steering wheel. "On a scale of one to ten?"

Goku tensed. "I don't think you should talk about Chi-Chi that way."

"Ohhhh!" Krillin gasped before scowling. "You  _did!_ And you're falling for her, too! No! I'm telling you, Goku," Krillin said with a fervent shake of his head and cut-off gesture of his free hand, "don't get married."

"Married?" Goku balked. "Who said anything about  _marriage_?"

"You're already getting attached to the woman. And that Chi-Chi Mao is  _definitely_ the marrying type." Krillin nodded with an authoritative frown. "It'll happen faster than you realize. Take it from me, marriage is the end of your life." Krillin raised his brows and nodded towards the sleeping child in the backseat. "Why do you think I'm so interested in  _your_ sex life?" Goku looked blankly at Krillin as Krillin took another sip of his coffee and shook his head. "I need to live vicariously through single friends like you, because the only time  _I_  get to have sex now is when my wife gives me permission."

"Don't you like being married and having a family, Krillin?" Goku asked as he looked back at the adorable little girl, whose head was wobbling as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Krillin lifted his chin and smiled towards the rearview mirror image of his waking daughter in the backseat. "Yeah, I do. It's great. But it's hard for guys in our line of business, Goku." Krillin gave Goku a meaningful look as they turned onto the street of the Satan City precinct house. "I had to make a lot of changes before I married Lazuli."

"Daddy," croaked the little girl from the backseat, "are we at school yet?"

"Not yet, Marron. I'm glad you're awake now, though!" Krillin said as he stopped the car in front of the precinct and turned to smile at the girl in the backseat.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked out the window at the intimidating entrance to the massive precinct house.

"I had to give my friend Goku, here a ride." Krillin turned to Goku with a nod. "Goku, this is Marron."

"Hi, Marron." Goku smiled at the shyly waving girl before his eyes widened at who he spied through the rear window of the car, past Marron's waving hand. "Dammit! Here they come."

"Hey! No swearing in front of the kid!" Krillin scolded with a vehement glare as Goku opened his car door.

"Sorry, Marron," Goku said as he stepped out of the car, ducking his head back in briefly to smile at the girl. "And don't worry, Krillin. No one is getting married." Goku added, laughing dismissively before he closed the car door.

He skirted around the front of the car, waving and mouthing 'thanks' to Krillin before he ran up the steps towards the front entrance of the precinct house. Goku smiled as he swung the large, heavy door to the precinct house open and stepped inside, arriving just minutes ahead of Ox and Chi-Chi. Now they could get down to business with the detectives to put Majin Buu behind bars. Goku was looking forward to knowing that the man who intended to kill Chi-Chi would be locked away for good.

That venture to the precinct house wasn't just tense because of the race to beat the Maos, but because Goku was relieved that along the way, nothing dangerous happening to Chi-Chi without him by her side to protect her. Keeping Chi-Chi safe was now much more than just a job. Goku had already disregarded most of Krillin's advice from that car ride by the time he stepped through those doors. But Krillin was right about one thing.

Goku knew he was falling for Chi-Chi.


	12. Focused

The detective grunted at the evidence on the computer screen. "This'll work." 

Chi-Chi frowned at his attitude. It wasn't even her job to collect evidence for warrants, and she and her father had worked their asses off finding this stuff. Detective Piccolo could at least stop acting so disgruntled, maybe show a little appreciation, like his partner.  _Kami_ smiled his appreciation at Chi-Chi, she noted as Piccolo finally removed the flash drive from the computer. 

As he held the evidence containing drive in her face, Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi.  "Between this and Spopvitch and Yamu's collaborated testimony, you'll be able to make a case against Buu that'll hold up in court,  _right?"_

His question was extremely skeptical, almost accusing. Chi-Chi glared at the detective as she wondered what was up his ass. Pressing her lips together, Chi-Chi snatched the propped flash drive from the detective's grip.  He had a lot of nerve giving her a hard time when his job was the one needing finishing first.  Piccolo had better watch himself if he didn't want Chi-Chi kicking his ass out of her apartment - literally.

"Yeah, if you ever get around to charging him with the crime," Chi-Chi said before handing the flash drive over to Kami's receptive hand.

"We'll get the warrant from the judge today," Kami  said as he deposited the drive in the interior pocket of his wool blazer. "All goes well, we should have Buu arrested by the end of the day."

"We just need to know that we won't be letting him go once we've got him." Piccolo said. "That means you need to be ready for trial, on your game."

Piccolo's gaze traveled towards the coffee machine in the distant part of the office, where Goku was quickly making friends with a group of off-duty officers. Chi-Chi followed his gaze, unable to help herself from smiling at Goku's charismatic ways, before returning her gaze to Piccolo.

By the time Chi-Chi looked into Piccolo's eyes again, he already had a hard stare and knowing frown on his face. "Are you sure you can focus on this trial without being distracted?"

Chi-Chi clenched her jaw.  She didn't like what Piccolo was insinuating. "Yes.  Do I need to remind you, Detective, that I not only want to see that man behind bars because I am the city prosecutor, and that's what I  _do_ ," Chi-Chi huffed, "but because that man has broken into my home on more than one occasion and tried to have me killed?"

Piccolo arched a brow. "No."

"I didn't think so."  Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and stared down the confrontational detective. He wanted to be difficult? Two could play at that game. "Now, are you sure you can arrest him today, or do I need to keep doing your job  _for_  you?"

Piccolo scoffed with a curt lift of his chin before crossing his arms and stepping back from Chi-Chi. His gaze softened before he shot Chi-Chi a wry smile. "You seem ready enough for trial.  I'm off to see Judge Satan."

With Kami remaining by her side, Chi-Chi relaxed only momentarily before watching Piccolo head towards Goku and his crowd. She clenched her fists when Piccolo leaned into Goku's personal space to whisper something. Goku smirked at whatever Piccolo had said, before replying to Piccolo and momentarily meeting Chi-Chi's gaze with a warm smile.

Chi-Chi frowned, shaking her head. This was why she tried to avoid relationships with people in her line of business. She hated other people getting in her personal business and questioning her judgement. To her relief, Piccolo left after that brief interaction. Her father, fortunately, had vacated the station shortly after revealing the data on that flash drive to the detectives, and assuring his daughter would be safe. Now she and Goku could return to the penthouse together, while the detectives did their jobs. Hopefully.

"Don't worry, Prosecutor Mao," Kami said as he clapped a hand on her shoulder, giving Chi-Chi a reassuring squeeze. "We'll get him."

Chi-Chi aimed an appreciative smile at the detective behind her. Thank God for Kami. "Good luck getting that warrant from Judge Satan, Kami."

She reciprocated the gesture with Kami, squeezing his frail shoulder. She knew he would need it. She certainly didn't envy him for having to deal with Piccolo, or either of the detectives for having to deal with that judge, though  _she'd_  have to put up with Satan once trial started.

"Thank you," Kami said as Chi-Chi walked towards the exit of the precinct house, noting Goku was already on the move to join her.

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku as he stepped in line beside her. They walked nearly shoulder to shoulder out the front doors of the precinct house together, a few eyes on them, a few smiles from Goku's new friends as they passed, but no other words spoken between them until they stepped outside.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." Chi-Chi said, scoffing at the reminder of her earlier conversation with Detective Piccolo.

Goku raised a brow as they descended the front steps to reach the sidewalk along the street. But he didn't question her further, which Chi-Chi appreciated. Though, she  _was_  curious what Piccolo had to say to  _him_. Chi-Chi hesitated to open the topic as they walked. She opened her mouth to speak, then dismissed her thoughts with a shake of her head. Goku wouldn't want to discuss Piccolo accusing him.  He wouldn't discuss their relationship with _Piccolo_ , would he?  When they rounded the corner to the next street, Chi-Chi's thoughts had intensified.  She couldn't remain silent any longer.

"Was Detective Piccolo acting  _strange_ …to you?"

"Strange?"

"I mean…" Chi-Chi trailed off with a sigh. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation with Goku if she beat around the bush, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him directly. "Never mind."

Goku frowned as they continued walking side by side in silence, only parting on occasion to evade passerbys. Goku was very mindful of the people passing, seemingly more on edge about Chi-Chi's protection now that Buu's arrest was imminent. He seemed to be paying more attention to _them_ than to _her_.  When they converged after evading one teenage girl oblivious to her surroundings and deafened by her headphones, Goku lowered his chin and spoke in a low voice, a grin spreading across his face. "He did warn me to keep my dick in my pants, so I don't fuck up his case."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped. "He  _what_?"

Goku laughed at Chi-Chi's shocked exclamation, wiping a thumb across his brow as his laughter began to die down.

"What did you say?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku smiled mischievously. "I told him _that_ wasn't going to happen."

Chi-Chi was speechless. She didn't know whether to be proud of Goku for standing up for them as a couple and telling off Piccolo, to be mortified by and furious over the fact that he basically told Piccolo he planned on having sex with her again, or to be flattered and slightly turned on by the fact that he was so certain he wanted to. The only thing she  _was_  certain of was that she was furious with that detective.

"Did he say the same thing to you?" Goku asked, interrupting Chi-Chi's thought process.

Chi-Chi raised her brows at Goku's question. If Piccolo had been that direct with _her_ , he would've ended up with his head through the wall. And the case was just as much Chi-Chi's to fuck up as it was his, so the specific warning he'd given to Goku would make no sense in her case. Goku was the only one out of the two of them with a dick _to_  keep in his pants, anyway, so what was he thinking asking her such a stupid question?

Chi-Chi lowered her chin to her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Goku. "No."

"Oh, good." Goku said as he continued walking, oblivious to Chi-Chi's incredulous stare. "Do you feel ready for trial?"

As they rounded the corner onto Chi-Chi's street, Chi-Chi bristled at the question. "Yes, I'm ready!" She was irritated by being asked that question so often. She realized, too late, that it was only  _Goku's_  first time asking as he winced at her scalding tone. "I mean...yes."

As Chi-Chi clasped her hands together in front of her waist and bowed her head towards the ground to hide her shame, Goku lead the way through her parting lobby doors.  "I'm curious to see what this Majin Buu guy looks like."

"What does it matter what he looks like?" Chi-Chi said with a shrug as they crossed the lobby, passing a few residents on their way towards the elevators. "He's a criminal, Goku. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Goku braced both hands behind his head.

While Chi-Chi pressed the button to summon the elevator, he smiled at her.  The elevator door slid open following that pleasant ding announcing its arrival, and Goku and Chi-Chi stepped inside without another word. Goku brought his arms down and smacked the button - too hard - with his palm to make the elevator ascend.

"Don't you know how to be gentle?" Chi-Chi scolded.

Goku smiled at her reprimand, before his smile widened. "Of course I do. I was gentle with _you_ last night."

Chi-Chi scoffed, irritated until she recognized the genuine, straightforward tone of Goku's statement. She shifted the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she glanced away from Goku. When the elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the penthouse, Chi-Chi was surprised to see Goku looking at her. She felt her face heat under his intense gaze, and then felt relieved when Goku went ahead into the penthouse without seeming to notice the coloration that would surely show on her cheeks.

"I could go for some lunch right about now," Goku said as the elevator doors closed behind them. He turned, rubbing his stomach with a wide smile of anticipation crossing his face.

Chi-Chi sighed, but smiled.  She had to agree. Of course he expected her to fix something up, as she had been doing over the past weeks. She honestly didn't mind, and she had developed a bit of an appetite too after dealing with those detectives.  But _she_ liked to be the one deciding when it was time to cook. Chi-Chi headed into the kitchen, tossing her purse on the countertop in preparation to get started.

She called to Goku in the living room.  "Fine! I'll cook, but you'll eat whatever I give you!"

"Great!" Goku's voice sounded cheerful as Chi-Chi began rummaging through the refrigerator for some idea of what to eat. "Hey, Chi-Chi!"

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi asked absently, her volume stunted by the fridge as she leaned deeper into it for hidden ingredients.

"What happens now? I mean," Goku paused as Chi-Chi stood upright with ingredients in hand, turning to meet his curious gaze, "Majin Buu isn't going to be a problem anymore once the detectives arrest him, right?"

Chi-Chi placed the items on the counter, smiling at Goku as the refrigerator door closed behind her with a vacuum-sealing thud. He was right about that in one regard. The idea of an arrest was to keep Majin Buu off the streets, but Chi-Chi knew all too well in her line of business that even the most dangerous criminals often found a way to bail themselves out. Even if Buu didn't get out on bail before the trial, he was connected.

Chances were still very high that she was in danger, whether by the threat of Buu or someone he or Dee might hire. Chi-Chi wondered if that was why Goku asked. Maybe he was only trying to gauge the current level of danger. But maybe he was worried that Chi-Chi wouldn't need his services anymore - that he would have to leave. If that was what he was thinking…Chi-Chi didn't want to think about that. She was confident for the time being that Goku wasn't going anywhere.

"I won't be out of danger until Buu is convicted and locked up in prison, Goku." Chi-Chi frowned after making that statement.  It was a sad, but true fact.

She tapped a finger against the granite countertop as she hesitated to carry on, leaning with both hands braced against the counter. Seeing what powerful connections Dee and Buu both had in their organization, she worried if she really was going to be safe, even then. She worried she might never be completely safe again. Then again, with Goku by her side, she felt safe.

Chi-Chi forced a smile as she met the concerned, determined expression on Goku's face, before turning towards her stove to start up the heat for her frying pan. She set to work, working diligently on the meal in silence as she cooked a creative, yet simple dish for herself and Goku to eat as she tried to ward off any worrisome thoughts.

Just when Chi-Chi was about to call Goku to come and eat, her purse began vibrating. The bell-like trill of the metallic hardware of her purse jingled against the hard granite before Chi-Chi removed the food from the heat and turned to retrieve the phone. Alerted by the sound as well, Goku approached the kitchen as Chi-Chi reached into her purse, though it was likely the aroma of the prepared lunch that originally drew him in.

Chi-Chi held her breath as she recognized Detective Kami's name on the caller ID screen, before she slid the green icon with a gentle swipe and placed the phone to her ear with her eyes fixed on Goku. "Yes?"

" _Prosecutor Mao,"_  Kami said, " _I wanted to inform you that we have apprehended Majin Buu. He is being held on a warrant issued by Judge Satan, and charges have been filed against him for attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, extortion, and several minor charges. Looks like it's time for you to prepare for trial."_

Chi-Chi's heart leapt in her chest.  She cast Goku a smile so wide it nearly hurt her cheeks. This was the news she had been waiting to hear, and in spite of her earlier reasoning about this not being a permanent solution, Chi-Chi couldn't resist feeling a wave of relief wash over her.

_"Congratulations."_

Chi-Chi released a few breathy chuckles before catching the gleam in Goku's eyes. "Congratulations to you, too, Detective." 

Her voice had cracked from the gleeful squeal that threatened to escape, but Goku didn't seem to notice.  "They did it?"

Chi-Chi placed her phone in her purse, nodded fervently.

"They did it!" Goku skirted around the counter, before sweeping Chi-Chi into his arms. 

His smothering hug lifted Chi-Chi's feet clear off the tile floor.  Chi-Chi laughed into Goku's shoulder as he squeezed her, before sliding one arm awkwardly behind her. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows before glancing to the side to see Goku's fingers digging into the frying pan filled with their prepared lunch. Chi-Chi scoffed and pulled away from Goku just in time to catch him tossing a bite-sized piece of chicken into his mouth.

Chi-Chi glared as Goku kept his lips tightly closed while smiling innocently back at her. Goku chuckled after he chewed and swallowed his food, before rubbing the back of his head and once again eyeing the frying pan. "Sorry.  It just smelled so good."

"Well, let's eat it while it's still hot, then," Chi-Chi said as she brushed past Goku to reach into the upper cabinets for some plates. She pulled down the plates while Goku retrieved silverware and filled two glasses of water for them at the sink.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she filled the plates with food and brought them to the table. She liked being domestic with Goku. She could see herself doing this a lot more. As Chi-Chi took a seat, Goku did the same across from her, pushing her glass of water over to her side of the table as Chi-Chi smiled at him. Goku sacrificed conversation in favor of hastily digging into his food, but Chi-Chi took her time, slowly chewing small bites of steaming chicken as she pondered all the positive turns of events as of late.

Things were going well with Goku…really well, actually. Maybe they would move on to telling others about their relationship soon, or discuss the potential of their future together. Buu was out of the picture, at least temporarily, so Chi-Chi felt she could breathe again. And she was getting ready for another trial, which she was more than ready for. It would be another notch on her professional belt if she could achieve a guilty verdict for Buu, just like she recently did for Dee. Bulma was going to arrive in Satan City in about a week, which would likely coincide with the beginning of the trial. Chi-Chi could use the friendly support, and couldn't wait to tell Bulma about her and Goku. She couldn't help feeling like she was forgetting about something, though.

"We should celebrate tonight," Goku said before sipping his water.

Chi-Chi looked up to see him eyeing her over the rim of his glass.  "Hm?"

"Majin Buu's arrest. That's worth celebrating."

Chi-Chi smiled at his boyish grin. "You're right. I'll be working my ass off every day once this trial begins." Chi-Chi placed her hand gently over Goku's hand rested on the table. "For now, there's a  _lot_ worth celebrating."

Goku smiled before pushing his cleared plate away and standing to leave the table. "Maybe we can rent a movie or something."

As Goku retrieved his plate and took it to the sink, something which had taken days of training for him to learn, Chi-Chi smiled, recalling all the times she'd yelled at him for leaving dishes on her table.  But then she frowned as she processed what Goku just said. "A _movie?"_

"Yeah…I don't know." Goku shrugged as he turned from the sink, his smile drooping into a frown.

"I had something a little different in mind," Chi-Chi said.  Goku seemed incapable of thinking as romantically as she was. She pushed her empty plate away and pushed her chair from the table, remaining seated as she lowered her eyes and frowned towards the floor.

"Like what?"

"Never mind," Chi-Chi grumbled into her lap before forcing a smile as she looked up to meet Goku's attentive gaze.

"No. What did you have in mind?" Goku crossed his arms and stared at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked at him, shook her head, and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Tell me. I want to know," he said again as he stepped towards her.

Chi-Chi lowered her gaze towards her lap again. She couldn't request for Goku to do something romantic. That defeated the point.  The point was for him to _want_ to be romantic.

"Tell me." He smiled, leaning down to reach his arms around Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi gasped when his arms wrapped around her, trapping her against her chair before Goku's animated fingers traveled across her skin at the most sensitive and ticklish areas of her body.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as her body betrayed her and she laughed in the midst of her outburst. "Goku, stop!" She clenched her teeth as Goku swept her off the chair and carried her to the living room. Kicking fiercely in an attempt to escape his hold, Chi-Chi was shocked when Goku released her onto the cushions of the couch. She laughed as she flopped on her back and Goku fell with her, laughing and pushing himself up to meet her gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what you had in mind now?" Goku asked with a smile on his face, though his voice lowered as he spoke.

Chi-Chi smiled before running a hand down his toned chest and abdomen, biting her lip at the sight of his rippling muscles peeking from beneath his loosely hanging shirt. "You're getting warm."

Chi-Chi looked up to spy Goku's heated gaze lingering on her chest.  He leaned down to plant a kiss against her lips, before pulling back to absorb Chi-Chi's reaction.  She rubbed her lips together, regretting the loss of contact.  He was turning her on, and he knew it.

"Warmer," she whispered, snaking a hand around Goku's neck and pulling him down to meet her lips for a longer, deeper kiss. Chi-Chi moaned into Goku's mouth as his tongue met hers, sliding and searching around her mouth as Goku's weight shifted above her, putting their hips in alignment.  When Chi-Chi felt a hard bulge grind between her legs, she arched her back and pulled away from Goku's lips with a gasp. "Yes. That's more what I had in mind."

Goku tore his shirt over his head and began unbuttoning Chi-Chi's blouse as he lowered his head to kiss her again. Chi-Chi squirmed beneath Goku to allow him to pull her shirt free of her pants once he had the buttons undone and the cool air hit her chest and stomach. Goku's hand ran gingerly down her side before his fingers slipped beneath the waist of her pants, reaching wantonly downwards, though his fingers wouldn't make it far past the fitted, belted pants. Goku growled before setting to work again on Chi-Chi's pants, as she also reached for his belt loop, pulling him firmly against her before she nibbled his bottom lip and started blindly unfastening his belt.

Chi-Chi slid the belt from Goku's pants and tossed it aside, not caring about the crash she heard as it landed elsewhere in the living room. She was much more focused on Goku's fingers, which had reached their target beneath her panties. Goku's fingers worked diligently to massage her folds and clit, while Chi-Chi moaned and panted into Goku's mouth. Chi-Chi moved her lips to Goku's cheek, kissing the smooth skin of his freshly-shaven face before lowering her lips along the line of his jaw, towards his ear. Her back arched as one of Goku's fingers filled her to the hilt.  With a gasp, she lapped at Goku's earlobe while refocusing on her efforts to remove his pants.  His finger wasn't enough.

Goku toyed with the friction between Chi-Chi's moist folds as Chi-Chi finally unclasped his pants and pulled down the zipper.  She rubbed her palm over the bulge beneath his boxers before Goku pulled his finger away to yank her pants down past her thighs. Chi-Chi wiggled out of the clothing as Goku pulled away to disrobe her. When he moved as if to lunge on top of her again, Chi-Chi  rose to her feet, pushing Goku back on the couch by his chest. Goku fell into the couch at an awkward angle as his eyes widened at Chi-Chi's aggressive action. She climbed over him, straddling Goku as his hungry lips searched for hers again. He grasped the fallen strands of hair surrounding her face with both hands as if he didn't want her to be able to escape the kiss.

Chi-Chi returned the favor, caressing the back of Goku's head as she deepened the kiss and pressed her chest against his. Goku's hips lifted as his hands busied below them, and by the time they lowered again, Chi-Chi felt Goku's bare thighs pressing against her legs.  The breath was pulled from her lungs as she was penetrated to her core.

Chi-Chi cried out and squirmed away from the painful intrusion, gasping out of pain and pleasure at once until Goku held her down, again kissing her as he stilled inside her. Chi-Chi felt a warm, throbbing desire inside her, which prompted her to move in search of that spot that felt so close to being caressed. When Goku pressed his hips up to meet hers, Chi-Chi gasped as his hard shaft penetrated her even deeper, hitting the place that made her tingle.

Hearing Chi-Chi's reaction, Goku grasped both hands around Chi-Chi's ass, holding her in place as he continued thrusting into that spot, making her feel like she was about to burst. Every thrust raised the tension inside her as the sweat-slicked skin of his body rubbed against hers. Finally, when she couldn't hold back any more, Chi-Chi threw her head back and cried out as Goku continued a steady rhythm, before lowering his chin to lap at her nipples peeking through her bra. Chi-Chi reached back to unclasp the bra and give him free access after her orgasm passed with her body still shivering from the aftershock. She pressed Goku back to lay flat against the sofa as she tossed her bra aside, intentionally giving him an appealing sight while she worked to return the favor of that incredible orgasm.

She swirled her hips over his as Goku laid back flat, pressing his head into the cushion as his eyes slid shut. She took pleasure in the euphoric expression Goku wore, as well as the sounds he made as she rode on top of him. After a while, Chi-Chi felt a drop of sweat roll down her chest, between her cleavage as her dampened hair clung to her face. Goku grit his teeth as he gripped her hips and pressed in even deeper, making Chi-Chi sigh with a start as that sensitive area was stroked again. Feeling like she could possibly have a second orgasm, Chi-Chi stubbornly shifted her hips and leaned down to kiss Goku to focus on _his_ pleasure.

When their lips touched again, Goku groaned, one hand continuing to firmly grip her hip, while the other traveled up and down the arch of her back and her other hip. Goku's pace increased shortly after that adjustment, and then Chi-Chi's eyes grew wide as he throbbed inside of her, grunting into her mouth as he rode out his orgasm. Chi-Chi slid her lips against his slowly, offering her tongue as his lips parted and he sucked it in. She moaned, exhausted as she collapsed on top of Goku, before wearily removing her lips from his to rest her head on his warm, moist, heaving chest. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she thought of romance, but she certainly had no complaints. It was much better than a movie.

* * *

Chi-Chi awoke hours later to Goku's shallow breath blowing across her hair and against her cheek. She moaned as she rolled out from under Goku's arm, onto her stomach. She reached for the top of the coffee table, where Goku's phone rested. After a painfully difficult stretch from her position on the ground, Chi-Chi's fingers finally skidded over the device. She picked it up and cocked her head to the side as she scrutinized the time.  Chi-Chi placed the phone back down with a sigh.

"Mmm…" Goku moaned from behind Chi-Chi, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her back into the warm embrace of his arms. "Don't go anywhere, Chi-Chi."

"I wanted to know what time it was," Chi-Chi mumbled as she turned her head to meet Goku's gaze.

"Oh. So what time is it?" Goku asked as he kissed Chi-Chi's naked shoulder.

"Quarter to five."

"Good."

"Why is that  _good_?" Chi-Chi giggled as Goku placed a feather-light kiss against her neck.

"Too bad, then." Goku laughed. "I don't know. What time do you want it to be?" He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, sucking slightly as his tongue lapped at her skin and his fingers subsequently awakened, kneading at one of Chi-Chi's exposed breasts. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and moaned at Goku's attentive treatment, surprised she hadn't tired of it by now.

When she squirmed against him, she was surprised to find something hard pressing into her backside. "Again?  Goku, not that I'm complaining," Chi-Chi said as she strained her neck to meet Goku's lips with a brief kiss, "but we've been in bed together all day."

"No, we haven't," Goku argued as he pushed his hips forward and pressed against her backside.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku's blatant lie.

"We've been on the couch…on the floor…in the kitchen…" Goku laughed as he trailed off and placed his hands on the floor, rolling Chi-Chi beneath him as he pushed himself up to hover over her.

Chi-Chi placed a stilling hand on Goku's chest, nearly withdrawing it as her eyes skimmed upwards to meet the piercing gaze on his handsome face. She turned her face away when he ignored her body language and leaned in for a kiss anyways. Or maybe her body was betraying her. Because the way her pelvis tilted, her lips responded to his, and her breath quickened at the sight of him looking at her like that would definitely give him the idea that she wanted to go another round.

"We need to take a break." Chi-Chi tried to be firm, though she couldn't help cracking a smile at Goku as he smiled down at her and leaned forward to kiss her again. "I mean it!" She glared at him in warning, but Goku only cocked a smile at her before pushing back to rise to his feet.

"Okay, Chi-Chi," Goku said as he shifted his stance and cracked his neck. "I guess I could use a shower, anyways."

"Yes, you could," Chi-Chi said as she propped herself on her elbows and frowned at Goku.

Goku turned to leave the room with a smile on his face, before turning to face Chi-Chi again with a wide grin. "You wanna join me?"

All Chi-Chi had to do was growl to make Goku turn to leave again with a defeated chuckle. Once he was out of sight, Chi-Chi smiled to herself, not even feeling self-conscious about the fact that she was laid out naked on her living room floor. She lingered there like that, strangely comfortable as she thought of Goku - everything about him she enjoyed, even the annoying parts. As she finally moved to stand in preparation of cleaning and dressing herself, Chi-Chi froze at a subtle sound. She wasn't sure if she really heard anything, so she narrowed her eyes and stilled. Then she _knew_  she heard something. It was the buzzing of a vibrating phone in the other room.

Chi-Chi snatched the throw blanket from her velvet sofa as she passed the furnishing to head towards the ringing device. As she wrapped the blanket around herself, Chi-Chi skidded to a halt. The white luminescence of her phone screen lit the interior of her purse and all of its contents. She hesitated as she worried that maybe this call was bad news. Maybe Buu was getting off on a technicality, or out on bond already. What she didn't expect to see when she picked the phone up and turned it over to view the screen, was Yamcha's name on the caller ID. Her thumb was already poised to swipe the screen and answer the call, but she held it steady as she stared hard at that name.

"Oh, shit," she whispered to herself when the call ended and a voicemail message alert popped up on the screen. By the time she lifted her gaze from the phone in her hand, Chi-Chi was already berating herself for ditching Yamcha for Goku. She reasoned with herself that she couldn't feel too guilty about letting Yamcha down. They only had one cup of coffee together, and that really wasn't even a date after Goku's intrusion.

But Yamcha was an old friend, a really good guy with whom she had history, probably could have had a great relationship. She felt like a liar for having indicated she was interested, and having told him at the diner that there was nothing going on between her and Goku. Especially now, when he was calling her weeks later, and in hindsight, Chi-Chi realized she  _was_  developing feelings for Goku, even then. Yamcha could have been waiting anxiously to hear from her again all that time, while she was busy falling in love with the very man with whom she swore she had no involvement.

"Who are you calling?"

Chi-Chi clenched her jaw at the sudden intrusion of the voice behind her as she forced the phone face-down into her purse. She definitely didn't want to give Goku the wrong impression that she was still involved with Yamcha. She really didn't think Goku was the jealous type, but she panicked at the idea of him seeing that voicemail from Yamcha, especially before she knew what the message said.

"Me?" Chi-Chi asked with forced innocence before spinning around to smile nervously at Goku. "No one. I was just," she shook her head and lifted the phone from her purse to study its screen, "checking my messages."

Goku cocked a brow at Chi-Chi before looking her up and down. " _Before_ you got dressed?"

Chi-Chi internally grimaced as she nodded. "Yeah." She swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm going to get dressed now."

"Okay." Goku shrugged before shamelessly unwrapping the damp towel from his hips and flipping it over his bare shoulder.

As he turned away, revealing his naked rear to Chi-Chi as he walked back to his room, Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief. She felt stupid for trying to hide anything from Goku. He would be anything but insecure, and he even seemed to like Yamcha. She would tell him about the phone call once the topic came up, and once she knew what Yamcha had to say in the message. For the time being, she couldn't bring herself to listen to it, and as she looked back down into the screen with the flashing alert of a new message, she couldn't help worrying that it might still ring again from another caller.

Buu's arrest was comforting, but only for so long. Until he was found guilty, the fear of the possibility of him coming after Chi-Chi again would continue eating away at her. She was still having nightmares of that horrible experience of waking up to an attacker hovering over her, of being helpless and unable to breathe. The only way to relieve her mind would be to put Buu behind bars, and keep him there.

Piccolo might've had a point when he confronted her at the precinct house. She couldn't let herself get distracted from this trial now. Not for Yamcha, not for Goku, not for anyone. It was time to get serious.


	13. Swayed

_"...haven't heard from you in a while. So...I was hoping we could get together again sometime. Maybe you'd like to go out for dinner or something._

_Wherever you like. I hope your job and the protection stuff is going well._

_...I mean...as well as it_ can _be. Uh...I sound so lame right now._

_I know I shouldn't have left a message._

_Okay. I'll end this now before I embarrass myself any more._

_So...just give me a call back, Chi-Chi. I'll be waiting to hear from you."_

Chi-Chi took a deep breath after listening to the message her second time. It hadn't sounded so intimate to her the first time. The first time, Yamcha's voice didn't strike her as needy and nervous as it sounded to her now. The first time she heard it, it sounded much more matter-of-fact, less desirous.

The first time around, of course, she was the only person listening to the message.

Chi-Chi slowly turned her eyes up at Goku to watch for changes in his expression and gauge his reaction to the message. He was staring impassively when her eyes met his. Once he caught sight of her expectant look though, Goku's face lit with a wide, though uncertain, grin.

"So..." Chi-Chi said.

Goku's grin fell into a frown before he shrugged. "So...I guess you're going to call Yamcha now?"

"I don't have to," Chi-Chi said with a shake of her head.

"Why not?"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku. This felt like a trap. It had to be. He couldn't be so nonchalant about another man asking her to dinner. "Wouldn't that," Chi-Chi hesitantly reached a hand to Goku before quickly, nervously withdrawing it, "make you...uncomfortable?"

"Me?" Goku asked. "Uncomfortable? Why?"

"B-because..." Chi-Chi stuttered as her brows furrowed, "...because I-"

"You need to call him, Chi-Chi," Goku said before rising from the bed where they had been sitting side by side.

Listening to that message with him had been very difficult for Chi-Chi to gather up the courage to do, and now it seemed like all her worry was for nothing.

"He said he was waiting to hear from you," Goku said.  "It would be mean  _not_ to."

Chi-Chi braced both hands on the bed with as Goku turned to walk away. She shook her head before lunging forward to grasp his hand. "Wait, Goku." Goku stilled at Chi-Chi's call, looking at her smaller hand around his before he met her gaze. "That wouldn't be right."

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Goku said before smiling reassuringly at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi felt her frown ease into a smile at his dazzling grin. He could almost make her forget the entire point of her argument with that simple look.

"I'd never have a problem with you seeing your friends, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi's smile immediately faltered at Goku's inane use of the word 'friend'. "That's just it, Goku." Chi-Chi stood and cupped her free hand around her and Goku's interlocked fingers. "Yamcha wants to see me again-as  _more_ than a friend."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath at that admission before looking into Goku's eyes.

He studied her before letting out a snort of laughter. "What? You mean like your coffee date?"

As Goku's hand fell from hers and he turned to walk away again, Chi-Chi gaped before glaring at his back and stomping her foot. "What is  _that_  supposed to mean?"

Goku turned with a curious expression before he snickered through his teeth at Chi-Chi crossing her arms. He was _mocking_ this! He was mocking her, or Yamcha, or both of them...she wasn't really sure but she did _not_ appreciate that smug grin on his face. Goku's grin melted away as he narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi's fuming expression. Chi-Chi raised her brows, surprised by his scrutiny. Usually when she showed him anger, he'd cower from her. This reaction was just as unexpected to her as his reaction to the voicemail had been.

"Wha-what are you...?" Chi-Chi took a step back, as if she could escape Goku's penetrating gaze.

Goku smiled after seeing or deciding something of which Chi-Chi was not yet aware. She stared at him as he grinned again, though Chi-Chi felt Goku definitely had the upper hand this time.

"You're disappointed," Goku said as he crossed his arms and looked down at Chi-Chi's gaping expression. "You're disappointed that I'm not jealous!" Goku laughed.

Chi-Chi frowned.  She couldn't believe that he came to that conclusion. Of course she  _expected_  him to be jealous, but expecting and wanting were two different things. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's true," Goku said.

Chi-Chi felt her face flush with heat. "What's _true_  is that you are a moron if you can't see that you're not the only person interested in me!"

Chi-Chi's cheeks were burning by the time she finished shouting at him. Goku was making her so angry…or was it embarrassment that was causing heat to rise to her face? She bit her lip as a realization hit her. She _did_  want Goku to be jealous. She wanted him to show some sort of possessiveness of her, so she would know that he really had feelings for her. So she would know this thing between them was real on his end.  Because this overconfident reaction only proved to her that he knew  _she_  wanted  _him_.

Chi-Chi growled and clenched her teeth. "I can't believe you, Goku!"

Goku finally recoiled in fear."Me? What'd _I_  do?"

"You...you..." Chi-Chi trailed off at a loss for words, stubbornly refusing to meet Goku's gaze. She couldn't even come up with a reasonable accusation at this point. Chi-Chi groaned before turning her back to Goku and rubbing her temples with both hands. "Ugh, what's the use?"

A long silence passed as Chi-Chi fumed to herself, while she knew Goku was trying to choose his words to avoid angering her again. Finally, his hands gently squeezed her shoulders. Goku's body pressed up against her back as his hands caressed her shoulders and grazed the bare skin of her arms as they traveled down toward her wrists.

As one of his hands skimmed from Chi-Chi's arm to flutter across her waist, Goku whispered into her ear, "I really don't have a problem with you seeing Yamcha."

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply as Goku's hand lowered to fall between her legs.

"Why would I," Goku asked huskily as his fingers rubbed circles through the light fabrics of her pants and panties, causing Chi-Chi to bite back a moan, "when only _I_  can do this to you?"

Chi-Chi hummed at Goku's treatment, proving his point before he raised his hand to wrap both arms around Chi-Chi's waist. Unable to deny the satisfaction she felt in his embrace, or under the caress of his fingers, Chi-Chi leaned into Goku's embrace. But she still had some semblance of control, and she wasn't going to let him get away without feeling disappointment like she felt.

With a victorious smirk, Chi-Chi stared towards the penthouse view ahead of her, whispering, "Actually, Goku," she hardened her tone, "you can't do that to me for a while."  As Goku's grip released her, Chi-Chi turned with a triumphant smile to see Goku eye to eye. As expected, he looked confounded.

"What do you mean?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have a trial to prepare for," Chi-Chi said as his whining reply pierced her ears. "It's  _kind_  of important." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"Yeah. I know."

"Good." Chi-Chi nodded as Goku pressed his bottom lip out. "So I won't have to tell you again to leave me alone while I'm working in my office."

As Chi-Chi turned, Goku grunted.  "Wait!  Uh…Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi frowned at Goku's sudden reluctance.  "What?"

Goku rubbed his hand against the back of his head and scuffed his shoe across the carpet. "If you're going to be working, you wouldn't mind if I…go to the jail to get a look at Majin Buu, would you?"

Chi-Chi's jaw tensed. "You're honestly trying to abandon me again?"

"No!" Goku exclaimed with wide-eyed alarm before grinning. "Okay…maybe. But this time I planned ahead! Krillin's already on his way over!"

Chi-Chi ground her teeth as Goku smiled at her as if he had solved a problem, when in fact he was  _causing_  one, one they had come across already and he should have learned from by now. Chi-Chi shook her head slowly, utterly speechless as every fiber in her body wanted to smack the ridiculous grin off his face. Chi-Chi stopped shaking her head and raised her chin, before lowering it again as she loosened her jaw just enough to eek out a few words through her teeth. "You know what?  _Go_."

"Yeah?!" Goku's gleaming eyes reminded Chi-Chi of a hyperactive puppy with his eyes on a new bone.

Chi-Chi bit her lip and nodded tersely, having to close her eyes to shield herself from Goku's childish spectacle. "When Krillin gets here," Chi-Chi turned her back to Goku and began to walk, "tell him I'll be in my office, and he shouldn't disturb me if he knows what's good for him." Chi-Chi reached the office and slammed her door behind her as Goku jovially called out something about how Krillin was looking forward to helping out again.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the absurdity of all of it as she plopped herself into her fine leather office chair, allowing herself to lazily collapse into the furnishing before getting started. Goku took a lot out of her. At least with himout of her way, she could get some real work done. It was a good thing, too. This trial was about more than putting away the bad guy. This one's outcome would likely determine Chi-Chi's life expectancy after the verdict. She only hoped she'd do a good enough job to have a long, healthy life ahead of her.

* * *

"What's on the TV?" Chi-Chi asked when she emerged from her office hours later to find Krillin reclined on her red sofa.

Krillin grimaced at the question, until he looked up to see Chi-Chi's smiling face and genuine curiosity. "Oh. Uh…" Krillin pointed the remote at the TV, pressing a button before he returned his gaze to Chi-Chi with a blush on his cheeks. "Anime…fighting stuff."

As Chi-Chi raised a brow at his choice in show, the TV went black in a delayed effect of Krillin's push of the button. That explained the noises she'd been hearing during her work.

"That case is keeping you really busy, huh?" Krillin was quick to change the subject as he nodded towards the office.

Chi-Chi smiled and raised her brows at him with a glance towards the blackened TV screen as Krillin's cheeks flushed. "I'm feeling confident." Chi-Chi took a seat on the sofa beside Krillin. "There's too much evidence against Buu for this trial not to work out in our favor." Chi-Chi rubbed her hands down the tops of her thighs towards her knees as a dubious frown crossed her face. "Unless the judge decides to be overly lenient with the defendant."

The image of Satan's gloating face came to mind. She couldn't recall how many defendants had bought him out, but she was certain from the results of past trials that the judge was in people's pockets, taking bribes. If Buu nudged Satan, a conviction wouldn't be within her power. The only way to pursue Buu further from there would be to prove Satan's corruption, which was nearly impossible and would endanger her career. It was a route she didn't even want to consider.

"Well," Krillin shifted uneasily at the tense atmosphere filling the room, "when do you think Goku is getting back?"

The buzz of Chi-Chi's penthouse alert system coincidentally sounded right after Krillin's question. Chi-Chi exchanged a curious glance with Krillin before walking to the device on the wall and pressing the button. "Yes?"

_"Chi-Chi, it's me."_

Relieved at hearing Goku's voice, Chi-Chi exchanged a smile with Krillin. "Come on up." 

"He was at the jail, right?" Krillin asked, stretching an arm across the back of the sofa.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "He wanted to see Majin Buu."

"Why?" Krillin blurted. Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed as Krillin scowled. "I come across enough criminals while I'm on the job. I have  _no_  desire to go visit those creeps after they've been locked up."

Chi-Chi nodded as the elevator dinged to announce Goku's arrival. She smiled towards the elevator as she waited for Goku's smiling face to emerge. As morose as visiting her intended killer in jail sounded to her and Krillin, Chi-Chi knew that to Goku it had been an exciting endeavor. He probably would come in with a story to tell.

When the elevator doors did open, there was none of that. Goku was uncharacteristically somber as he stood in the elevator with a blank expression. He stepped into the penthouse to look at Krillin, then Chi-Chi.

Krillin turned eagerly on the couch to face Goku, still unaware of Goku's somber mood. "Hey! What happened when you saw Buu?" Krillin's smile melted as his eyes landed on Goku's face, and Goku's frown deepened. "Oh, shit. Don't tell me something bad happened when you saw him."

"I didn't see him."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked, twitching as she stepped towards Goku.

Goku looked directly at her as she approached him, his gaze becoming fearful as he did so. "I…don't know how to tell you this."

Chi-Chi's heart thrummed in her chest at hearing Goku speaking so slowly with his gaze dropped to the floor.  This wasn't like him.  Something was _seriously_ wrong.

"What do you  _mean_  you didn't see him, Goku?" Krillin asked. "You've been gone for hours!"

Goku flinched at Krillin's accusing tone, before looking up at his friend.  He had a look in his eyes like someone had died. Chi-Chi tried to take a deep breath, but she felt like she couldn't breathe. The last thing she wanted to hear was that someone had died, someone important to her. At least, at the moment, that was what she _thought_ was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"When I went to see Buu…he was already gone." Goku shot Chi-Chi a deeply sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Buu's been released on bail."

"You mean that monster's out roaming the streets!?" Krillin asked as Chi-Chi's eyes bulged.

As Krillin and Goku divulged in conversation involving their concerns about Buu's release, the detectives, the trial and the extra help from Vegeta upon Bulma's arrival, Chi-Chi couldn't piece together the significance of the words they were saying.  Tuning them out, she tried to gather her thoughts. She was in shock. Her ears rang as she felt her blood pressure skyrocket. Reaching for the nearest furnishing, Chi-Chi found the sturdy iron coat rack beside the elevator. She clung to it with one hand as she steadied herself from swaying when her legs began to feel like they were made of jelly.  She caught her breath, but her fear didn't subside one bit.

Buu was out. She was in more danger than ever. The trial couldn't begin soon enough.


	14. Warned

Ever since he stepped into that jail to be greeted by Piccolo and Kami and dismally informed that Buu's release papers had just been signed, he knew he was in for a long ride with Chi-Chi. The hours felt like days. Time moved much too slowly with so much fear and anxiety in the penthouse. Goku was constantly on guard, looking out for Chi-Chi. He hated seeing her like that. He knew she needed to concentrate on her case. Maybe Buu had himself bailed just to rattle her so that this very reaction would happen. Maybe Buu had something more sinister planned. However, if he did, Buu had failed to do anything worth Goku and Chi-Chi's notice before the trial.

The first day of Majin Buu's trial finally arrived.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Goku asked.

As he tightened his grip around Chi-Chi's arm, Goku grimaced at the warning glare she shot him.  When her crisp, tailored blazer wrinkled beneath his fingers, Goku realized his mistake.  He released her, feeling the need to immediately replace that contact with another. Goku gently cupped his hand around the back of Chi-Chi's neck, where her fine hairs tickled the web of his palm as he relished in the comfort of knowing she was fine and she was within his reach. He wasn't going to leave her side for a second today.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous," Chi-Chi said, her voice quivering.

Her eyes darted rapidly, catching the faces in the crowd, probably looking for the one she was most nervous to see, the one from whom Goku planned to do everything he could to protect her in that courthouse. Goku followed her lead, narrowing his eyes with a discerning gaze as he sought any signs of danger from the people filing into the busy courthouse that morning. When he felt confident that all was safe for the time being, he returned his attention to Chi-Chi's frowning face.

She blinked at his attention before smiling in a way that reassured him. "I'm ready, though." She narrowed her eyes at Goku and shook off his hold around her neck. "But you're going to have to leave."

"What?"

"You want me to succeed in this trial, don't you?"

"I do, but-"

"I need you gone, Goku. I _cannot_  focus with you around." Chi-Chi's glare softened at that admission before she locked eyes with Goku again and lowered her voice. "You're just too distracting."

Goku blinked back at Chi-Chi as he processed what she was saying. He was certain he'd be in that courthouse with her, watching over the trial, even with the proceedings being as boring as they could be. Buu would be there to plead his defense, while Chi-Chi would have to spend hours in the same room with him, even question him directly. Goku never imagined Chi-Chi would want him to leave. Surely, she would want his protection. Whatever was so distracting about him had to outweigh that asset. Goku raised his chin as a realization crossed his mind.

"Too distracting, huh?" Goku asked with a smug smile as he placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, before meeting Chi-Chi's flustered expression with a knowing look.

"You shut up!" Chi-Chi hissed as she cringed away from the watchful eyes of a passing pair of suited lawyers. Her mouth gaped as her eyes drifted towards the entrance of the courthouse. "Oh! Judge Satan just entered the courthouse ahead of me! See what you made me miss? I need to get in there!" Chi-Chi slipped from Goku's contact to weave through the crowds towards the courthouse.

"Wait, Chi-Chi!" Goku called as he chased after her.

Chi-Chi didn't stop, though Goku knew she heard him. "Distracting!" Chi-Chi accused over her shoulder. "Get out of here, Goku." Chi-Chi whirled around to face Goku, calling over the sea of people passing between them. "Just come back before Bulma's flight arrives! I told her we'd meet her at the airport after court!"

"Okay!" Goku called back.

He nodded before Chi-Chi turned away and disappeared into the crowd. The separation made him uneasy.  As much as he didn't want to separate from her, Chi-Chi wasn't giving Goku much of a choice. He spied her entering the doors to the courthouse, and as much as he wanted to disobey her orders and follow anyways, he couldn't risk being the cause of her trial not starting off right.

Goku stood there on the courthouse steps for a while, watching more traffic file in, not wanting to leave. The idea of leaving Chi-Chi behind with Buu gave him anxiety. Or maybe it was more than that. His instincts seemed to be screaming to him that something bad was going to happen if he left her. But after passing some time there on the steps, Goku realized he had to go  _somewhere_.

His stomach wouldn't let him spend the day where there was no food. Most of the people he knew in Satan City were in that courthouse, and Krillin's place wasn't guaranteed to have good food. Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't arrive until late afternoon, so that left Goku with a lot of time to kill and a very empty stomach. There was only one place he knew to go to. With a decisive grin, Goku descended the steps of the courthouse, before making his way down the sidewalk towards Kame House. There, he'd have people to talk to, and most importantly, plenty to eat.

* * *

Goku sniffed in the heavenly aroma of diner food as the door swung closed behind him. His stomach grumbled like a freight train, as if urging him along to continue forward and find a table already, so he obliged it.

"Goku!" As a familiar voice cackled from behind him, Goku took his seat. He turned to smile at the widely grinning business owner, who was already looking past Goku with a frown. "That cute prosecutor's not with you today?"

Roshi's disappointment caused Goku to frown as well. "No. Chi-Chi's in court."

As Goku crossed his arms, his bottom lip jutting forward, Roshi chuckled and took the seat across from Goku. "She told you to take a hike, huh?"

"Yeah." Goku bit his lip. "She said I'm distracting."

Roshi laughed even louder that time as he slapped the table. "Women." Roshi shook his head. "Goku, there's something you should know about a woman like her. Th-"

Roshi stopped abruptly as someone walked up to him, stopping to hover over Roshi. As he looked up to meet her gaze with a questioning glance, Launch shook her head with a fearsome scowl. Then she turned to Goku. "Goku, this old washout is the last person who should be giving you advice on women."

When Launch handed Goku his menu, he hardly paid attention to anything else Launch said as he began perusing his options. She was talking some nonsense about how she could give him advice, and then speaking of talking to someone...fried chicken...now _that_ sounded like a good lunch. Goku fervently pointed to the item as he showed the chatting waitress the menu and met her disgruntled gaze.

"...send him right out to see you."

"Huh?" Goku raised his brows at the news of someone coming out to see him.

Launch scowled at Goku as she took the menu from him. Goku turned a pleading gaze to Roshi.

"Launch was just explaining that Tien wants to talk to you!" Roshi said just as Launch turned to walk away. He twisted around to watch her as he raised his voice and continued speaking to Goku. "Don't you listen when a beautiful woman is talking to you?! Where are your manners?"

Launch glanced over her shoulder with an amused smirk, causing Roshi to hurriedly spin to face correctly in his seat.

"I'm right here, Roshi. Why are you shouting?" Goku asked, lowering his menu to suspiciously eye the starry-eyed old man.

Roshi slouched into his chair as a dreamy smile crossed his face. "Ah, I love that woman's rear."

"Huh?" Goku said as his eyes landed on another delicious-sounding dish, which he'd almost wished he'd ordered instead of the chicken.

"I said 'I love that woman'!" Roshi retorted. "Now you see why I was shouting? You young people have a listening problem!"

Goku shrugged. "Oh. Sorry."

Roshi stood with his hands braced against the table, glaring at Goku's disingenuous apology. "Yeah...you're sorry." Roshi blew a raspberry as he turned to leave, but Goku quickly latched a hand around his wrist.

"Roshi, do you know what Tien wants to talk to me about?" As Roshi shrugged, Goku leaned across the table. "Is it serious?"

"I honestly don't know, Goku. To tell you the truth, he's been tense lately." Roshi paused to stare pensively to the side. "Then again, we're talking about Tien. The guy's always tense."

" _Am_  I?"

Goku and Roshi startled at Tien's voice as the undercover cook approached their table with an amused grin. Goku smiled widely. "Look, Roshi." Goku turned his teasing grin on the older man. "Tien's not tense right  _now_."

"Actually, Goku," Tien said in a suddenly somber tone as he leaned down to address both men, before narrowing his gaze at Goku, "I have something I need to discuss with you."

Goku raised a curious brow at Tien, before smiling at the sight of Launch emerging from the kitchen with a steaming plate of chicken. "Okay, you can tell me after lunch."

"This is urgent, Goku."

Roshi stepped away from the table with a curious frown, scratching his bald head.  "Urgent?  What can a line cook have to discuss so urgently with my customers?"

"Nothing, Roshi. This is between me and Goku," Tien said gravely before meeting Goku's eyes with a pleading gaze.

"We're fine, Roshi," Goku gave Tien a permissive nod as Launch made her way around Tien to deposit Goku's food on the table. "Thanks, Launch."

"Excuse me." Launch said with a flirtatious batting of her lashes to Tien as her body grazed against his. "Can I get you boys a drink?"

"Just water/Lemonade," Tien and Goku answered at the same time.

With a single nod, Launch smiled at Tien and left the table. Goku dove into his meal, not wasting a second to wait for Tien's conversation. Tien didn't need his undivided attention. Some attention would have to do. Goku moaned as he savored his first juicy bite of chicken. It was a little hot, but he would gladly burn his mouth for a taste like this.

"Goku."

Goku looked up from his second bite of chicken, ripping the meat from the bone as his eyes met Tien's intense gaze and chewed around his mouthful of food.

"Today's the start of Buu's trial, right?"

"Mmmyeah," Goku agreed as he nodded and attempted to swallow the massive amount of chicken in his mouth, "Chi-Chi says it should go pretty well. They have a lot of evidence against him."

To Goku's surprise, as he took a sip of the lemonade Launch discreetly slipped onto the table during their conversation, Tien's frown deepened.  Tension overcame his features. "The evidence won't matter after today."

"Wha-?" Goku made the mistake of taking another bite while Tien was speaking. "Why..." Goku paused to swallow hard in a rush to question Tien after hearing that statement, "why won't it matter?"

Tien leaned in towards the center of the table, lowering his voice. "I received word that Buu has plans to kill Prosecutor Mao at the courthouse, right after trial today," Tien said as Goku clenched his free fist in front of him. "He's been planning it for a while, too. Apparently," Tien glanced over his shoulder, "it's a sure thing this time."

"Not if I can help it!" Goku moved to lurch to his feet, though Tien was one step ahead, planting a hand heavily on Goku's shoulder to keep him seated.

"Keep it down!" Tien hissed before warily searching the diner for anyone watching their interaction. "I have a plan, but I can't do it alone."

Goku nodded, foregoing the remains of the steaming meal in front of him to give Tien his undivided attention.

"You and I can intercept before that happens," Tien said. "We can cut off the assassins when they collect their weapons for the attack. I know where they're going."

"You'd _do_  that?" Goku asked. "What about your cover?"

Tien cracked a wry smile. "If the prosecutor can't convict Buu, my cover was all for nothing, Goku." Goku nodded. "I need to make sure she lives just as much as you do now."

"Alright. Let's not waste any time," Goku said before taking one last bite of his meal and rising to his feet. He grabbed a napkin and vigorously rubbed the chicken oils off his fingers as Tien stood to his feet as well. "You can fill me in on the details on the way."

* * *

The details along the way were  _very_  detailed. Goku was curious how Tien knew so much about a job he wasn't even in on, but Tien assured him that he had made his way into Buu's inner circle during his time on the crew. Tien knew this was the real deal, and if they didn't do something now, Chi-Chi was as good as dead by the end of her workday. Tien was remiss to call in any backup, because he was certain Buu's people would pick up on any police presence. He insisted he and Goku needed to do this alone. So when they arrived at a storage unit identified by Tien as the place where guns and ammo were being kept for the job meant to look like a random mass shooting, Goku was quick to emerge from the car.

"The guns are in there?" Goku asked as Tien emerged from the passenger side.

Tien nodded and the two made their way around the hood of the car as Tien studied the storage unit straight ahead. "Yeah. That's the one." Tien reached his hand around to subtly lift the back of his shirt and retrieve his concealed gun tucked in his pants.

Goku frowned with his gaze intently fixed on the gray walls lined by bolts of the storage unit as he retrieved his own gun from his inner coat pocket. The entire storage unit looked deserted, and the one they were approaching seemed quiet, as they expected. The assassins weren't meant to arrive until later.

Tien and Goku had already discussed their plan of attack along the way. After hearing that the assassination on Chi-Chi was not only meant to take her out, but other innocent bystanders as well just to disguise the motive for the shooting, Goku was livid. He was determined to take out the entire operation, so no innocent people would be hurt at the courthouse that day.

According to Tien, there would be three men coming to that storage unit before court's session would end in the afternoon. Goku and Tien would sneak inside where the guns were kept, waiting in the storage unit to spring a surprise attack on the men when they arrived to retrieve their weapons. Others would inevitably contact the assassins to confirm their position and readiness, so Goku and Tien would keep at least one of them conscious, holding him at gunpoint if necessary to coerce him into responding that all was going according to schedule.

By the time the window of time for the crime to occur would pass, Detectives Kami and Piccolo would be leaving court along with Buu and Chi-Chi, and Goku would contact the detectives with what he knew. Piccolo and Kami could then arrest the perpetrators and file more charges against Buu for the attempted crime, putting him behind bars again for the duration of his trial. There was no chance for this to go wrong, if Tien and Goku were on their game. As long as Tien could find his way into the locked storage unit in a way that would not alert any suspicions from the assassins, Goku foresaw this operation running smoothly.

"Don't worry. I've got this," Tien said with a smirk, as if Tien was reading Goku's dubious thoughts when they reached the padlock to the storage unit.

Goku smiled in pleased surprise at Tien's confidence as the undercover cop replaced his gun in his pants to free his hands to work with the lock. Goku kept his gun ready as he surveyed the area while Tien worked the combination, until he heard the click of a successfully opened lock. Goku's brows furrowed as he turned to see Tien sliding open the door to the storage unit.

"That's it? One padlock?" Goku asked as Tien reached to retrieve his gun again.

"Yeah. People know not to mess with the possessions of Dee's organization, Goku. Come on," Tien said as he waved his gun towards the inside.

Goku turned around one more time to survey their vacant surroundings before he would move in. When the unexpected sound of a scuffle sounded behind him, he turned to look for Tien. "Tien!"

Goku was alarmed that his partner was gone from sight.  It had happened in a flash. The storage unit door was still open just enough for Goku to slide through without moving it, and the quiet sounds of movement, something likely shuffling boxes, were coming from inside the dark storage unit. It was safe to assume that Tien just went ahead inside, so Goku slid through the door, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, towards the noises.

"Tien!" Goku called again as Goku passed over the threshold, just before a flash of movement appeared in his peripheral vision, right beside him.

Goku's fingers tensed around his gun as an intense wave of pain washed over the side of his head. He grunted, unable to see the person who held the weapon that hit him, because the world began spinning before everything went black.


	15. Disappeared

"We will reconvene tomorrow morning at nine a.m. Court is adjourned!"

Chi-Chi flinched at Satan's pounding of the gavel that echoed through the courthouse as she rose for the honorable judge's exit.

Honorable, her foot.

She sighed heavily as she watched the judge make his way to his chambers with his black, curly mop of hair peeking above his black robes. Chi-Chi wouldn't be surprised if he had an entourage waiting in those chambers for him. She'd be even less surprised to hear that he had a representative from Dee's organization waiting to cut him a check. Her eyes shifted towards her left, where Buu was standing only a couple feet away from her, waiting to be escorted by officers from the courthouse, back to his freedom on the streets, where he had no right to be.

The tall, square-jawed, hairless, freakish-looking man's dark eyes slid to the side to meet Chi-Chi's, just as his lips curled in a taunting smirk. Chi-Chi struggled to suppress the quiver that ran up her spine. She wasn't surprised that the man intending to kill her would elicit such a reaction from her, though she felt even if she had no idea who the man was, she was likely to react the same way by his appearance alone.

Chi-Chi sighed when Buu was finally forced to turn away from her. She wasn't looking forward to another day of court in the morning. Of course that bastard plead not guilty to all charges. After witnessing Satan's lenient behavior this first day of trial, Chi-Chi worried that in spite of how much evidence they had against Buu, the murderous criminal might still walk. At this rate, she had no choice but to leave justice in the hands of the jury.

For now, she could look forward to the relief of seeing a friendly face when Goku would greet her outside the courthouse. Then she would pick up Bulma from the airport, having yet another friend by her side, after which they could all return to her comforting home before she'd have to face another day in court with Buu.

Chi-Chi gave a passing smile to Kami and Piccolo as the detectives made their way out of court. Their supportive smile and...well, Piccolo's expression wasn't a smile, but Chi-Chi recognized the support behind his eyes, even as he scowled. Those faces caused Chi-Chi to remove the scowl from her own face as she retrieved her leather briefcase and stood tall before showing herself out.

She pushed through the small, hinged doors separating the court participants from their audience, before brushing past a few lingering people along her way down the aisle to the door. Witnesses, victim's families, and invested businessmen were in the mix of people watching this trial, and Chi-Chi would be naive to assume that Buu's people weren't sprinkled through the crowd as well. Still, she made her way out the courthouse doors, determined to have a better day in trial tomorrow.

When Chi-Chi pushed the massive doors of the courthouse open, the blinding sunlight of the setting sun pierced her eyes. The rumble of a talkative crowd outside flushed through her ears as with one hand, she shielded her eyes which were gradually recovering from the intense light which had just assaulted them. When the outside came into focus, Chi-Chi started scanning the crowd for Goku. As she descended the courthouse steps, she surveyed the people around her, none of whom looked like Goku.

Chi-Chi placed her briefcase on the ground beside her after reaching the street level. The crowd was dissipating. A small group of conversing men still stood on the courthouse steps, while a suspicious-looking pair kept their hands planted in their pockets and repeatedly glanced at Chi-Chi. She shivered as a gust of wind blew and batted the fabric of her coat against her back.

"Where is he?" Chi-Chi muttered.

Frowning, she reached into her blazer pocket for her cell phone. She speed-dialed Goku's number, before placing the phone to her ear and  waiting for him to pick up. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for being late right now. As long as he answered the phone and got his ass over here right away. When his voicemail picked up, Chi-Chi's frown deepened as her eyes narrowed.

"I give that man simple instructions!" Chi-Chi fumed to herself as she slammed her phone back into her blazer. "He can't be on time for once? I'm like a sitting duck out here."

Chi-Chi warily eyed the shady pair of men with their hands in their pockets. She growled as she reached into her blazer pocket again. Retrieving her phone for the second time, Chi-Chi was relieved to see those men retreat across the street. When the phone rang several times, only for Goku's voicemail to pick up again, Chi-Chi gnashed her teeth. She tucked her phone back into her pocket after eyeing the late time on the device and shaking her head.

 It wasn't the first time he was late. She couldn't jump to conclusions. If anything, Chi-Chi was more worried about herself right now. She'd have to walk back several blocks alone, unless she wanted to wait here, risking being left to walk home alone in the dark if he didn't show. That option, she immediately shot down. On top of that, Bulma's flight would arrive soon. She and her bodyguard would likely be affronted by the fact that Chi-Chi wasn't there as promised. With a sour grimace, Chi-Chi retrieved her phone again, this time calling Bulma. Chi-Chi knew the call wouldn't do  _her_  any good. Even if Bulma would agree to have their driver pick her up, that would mean at least another hour for Chi-Chi of waiting outside the courthouse. But at least she could give Bulma a heads up about her absence at the airport.

The phone rang, and it rang, until voicemail picked up. Chi-Chi growled before she left Bulma a message, briefly informing her that she and Goku wouldn't be able to meet them at the airport. When she ended the message, Chi-Chi realized Bulma's phone was still likely turned off for her flight, but at this point, Chi-Chi had had it. She was walking home, and anyone who might attack her better watch out.

At a hurried pace, Chi-Chi headed in the direction of her home, staying vigilant as she passed strangers along the way, every one of them looking threatening and frightening as her imagination began to run wild. She figured that Buu would make no move of his own against her during his trial, but the apprehension of being attacked by faceless, hired strangers was more alarming to Chi-Chi at the moment. She wouldn't know where it was coming from, and without someone like Goku by her side, her chances against an attacker might not be good.

When she finally came into view of her familiar building, Chi-Chi was panting. Her heart rate was frantic from the pace she had traveled. She exhaled a rush of air when she walked through that front entrance before heading to her elevator. After pressing the button to summon it, Chi-Chi rested her back against the wall, catching her breath as she closed her eyes and _attempted_ to relax. Still, her nerves would not let her, and when the elevator dinged to announce its arrival, she jumped. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she turned to face the empty elevator. When she stepped inside, she expected the anxiety to dissipate with the closing of those shiny doors, but it wouldn't wane.

Chi-Chi felt her hands become clammy as she clasped the handle of her briefcase, feeling as if it might slip through her fingers while she rode the elevator up to her apartment. She couldn't shake the overwhelming sensation of impending danger, and she couldn't reason from where it was coming. When the elevator doors opened at her penthouse, Chi-Chi was shocked to see an unfamiliar, dark-haired man sitting on her sofa, staring at her as the elevator doors revealed her face to him, and his to her. Chi-Chi held her breath, realizing this was it. The man looked like a killer, he was in her home waiting for her without Goku's presence, and she should have known this would happen. Buu would not wait for his trial to reach a verdict. He wouldn't need to worry about the verdict once his prosecutor was dead.

"Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi's eyes widened at the call of the familiar, feminine voice, which was no surprise to the man staring at Chi-Chi.

A hand with pink painted nails reached around the framing of the elevator doors just as they were beginning to shut. Chi-Chi could only blink at the fingers before the face matching that voice peeked around from behind the wall. "Chi-Chi, it's so good to see you again!"

"B-Bulma?" Chi-Chi said with a wary glance at the strange man, before she took a cautious step into her home to see her father in the kitchen, smiling apologetically.

Ox's broad shoulders hovered over her chrome sink, taking up most of her kitchen as his arm worked a shiny potato peeler. "I hope you don't mind that I let them in, honey. Bulma called me while you were still in court. Her flight arrived early and she needed a ride, so I figured I would bring her here to wait for you." Ox paused, his hands freezing. "Where's Goku?"

"Yeah. Where  _is_  Goku?" Bulma said as she crossed her arms.

Chi-Chi frowned as she placed her briefcase on the ground, before pointing directly at the strange, imposing man in her living room. "First, who is that?"

"That's  _my_  bodyguard," Bulma said with only a glance toward the glaring man seated rigidly on Chi-Chi's sofa.  "Vegeta stays by my side, as he  _should_ , unlike someone I'd like to have a word with."

Chi-Chi raised her brows at the seated guard, who scoffed at Bulma's claim, though Bulma paid no notice to his rude behavior. He certainly didn't seem to agree with her assessment, or maybe he just didn't like Bulma speaking about him as if he wasn't sitting right there.

"Okay." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Bulma's guard. "So, Vegeta. You know this job. You know Goku. What the hell do  _you_  make of his tendency to disappear without any notice?"

Vegeta's scowl deepened as his eyes met Chi-Chi's, before he looked away with a dismissive shrug. "He's an idiot, but he knows the job. If he left you unprotected, whatever he's doing, there's probably a reason for it."

" _Probably_?" Bulma scoffed.

Chi-Chi glared at the indifferent response. "This isn't the first time Goku disappeared on me!"

"That's right!" Bulma added with an accusatory raise of her finger. "The last time he did this Chi-Chi was almost killed!"

Chi-Chi clenched her teeth as she recalled that horrible night, and Goku's bad decision-making that led to it. It was possible that something similar had deterred him again. She couldn't imagine what trouble he could've gotten into when she was in court for the day. And she specifically told him she wanted him out so he  _wouldn't_  be distracting! He'd better return in the morning, or his absence would be an even bigger distraction during court tomorrow.

"Have you tried _calling_  him?" Vegeta asked in a deadpan tone.

Chi-Chi growled at his underestimation of her intelligence.  "Yes.  Several times. It goes straight to voicemail."

"You don't think something could've happened to him?" Ox interrupted, his voice shaking.

Chi-Chi shook her head. Buu was at court with  _her_ when Goku disappeared. Besides, she saw how capable Goku was of handling himself. There was no way anyone would get the jump on him. And even if someone could, why would they when he was out and about doing something harmless for the day?

"No." Chi-Chi sighed. "I'm sure he'll be back soon enough, when he's done doing…whatever he felt was so important that he left me to walk home alone from the trial of the man trying to _kill_  me."

Vegeta's gaze became distant and pensive while the others in the room visibly winced at Chi-Chi's scalding tone.

Bulma cleared her throat. "So, how's the trial going  _so_  far?"

Chi-Chi forced a smile back at Bulma, while Ox resumed peeling with more sporadic motion than before. He was still worried, as Chi-Chi could see. She knew her father all too well, even when he tried not to show his true feelings. If she was honest with herself, Chi-Chi was more like her father than she cared to admit. As much as she was angry with Goku for whatever led to his disappearance, just like during his first disappearance, she couldn't help feeling  some worry for him.

She stubbornly denied those feelings as she engaged in light conversation with Bulma, and attempted some with Vegeta, though that man turned out to be like a brick wall when it came to conversation. If Chi-Chi had known him better, she might think that deep down, Vegeta was concerned as well. But no matter how late Goku stayed out, she wasn't going to try tracking him down anymore. It was  _his_  duty to return to her, to be by her side, and all she could do for now was wait for him to do that.


	16. Baited

A stinging pain whipped across his cheek with a loud smack.  The darkness transmuted to light. Goku inhaled sharply at all the shocking sensations as his eyes opened wide to see nothing more than blinding, white light. His other senses picked up the unpleasant odor of someone's close breath, the restraining pressure of something against his immovable wrists, throbbing pain and damp pressure on his forehead along with the recent sting on his face, and the rumble of cruel laughter.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room and the beam of light slowly moved so it was not cast directly in his eyes, a face began to take form in front of Goku. It was clearly a man, seemingly lacking of any hair on his head or face, with a firm jaw and the most sinister eyes Goku had ever seen. At the sound of someone grunting beside him, Goku breathed harder, while trying to make out the shrouded appearance of the figure seated beside him. He calmed when he saw movement from that person, confirming he was at least alive, whom Goku suspected to be Tien. At least, if that was the case, he hadn't been betrayed. Not alone, anyway.

"I'd stop worrying about that traitorous cop if I were you," a small voice warned, confirming Goku's suspicion of Tien's identity while alerting Goku to look past his uncomfortably close, silent observer to seek the owner of the more distant voice. The man right before him tilted his head at Goku, blocking any possible view Goku might've had of the mystery speaker.

Goku tried to question who they were, not realizing until the muffled words refused to come out clearly that he had tape across his mouth.

His peering observer raised his brows at the sound of Goku's voice. "You can talk when this tape is removed." A hand touched his raw cheek, causing Goku to flinch.  His stoic captor frowned and withdrew his hand. "You have to promise to be quiet, though. We don't want to disturb the neighbors."

Goku furrowed his brows as he met the smirking visage of his captor, understanding that this man had every intention of harming him - was probably even looking forward to it. The captor's smile widened as he absorbed Goku's expression, before Goku tensed in preparation for the pain he knew was about to come. In one swift pull, the duct tape was yanked off his face, causing Goku to yell out at the sudden ripping sensation pulling at his skin. He grit his teeth as his head lolled forward, before he raised his gaze to meet his captor's look of mirth.

Wearing a childish smile, the man asked, "do you know who  _I_  am?"

Goku felt his blood chill at the question as he met the man's gaze. He hadn't been certain before, but given the circumstances, his captor's question had pretty much confirmed it. He recalled Tien's warning, and worried that Chi-Chi was left unprotected. That proposed attack might have already happened, or maybe was happening right at this moment.  "Majin Buu," Goku said.

"Yes!" Buu exclaimed, "and  _you_  would be the bodyguard getting in Buu's way."

"If you mean in the way of you  _killing_  a harmless woman-"

"I do," Buu said, flashing his teeth at Goku in a wicked grin.

"-then, yeah. That's me."

"But that's just it." Buu paused to squint at Goku. "What should Buu  _call_ you?"

Goku glared, his lip curling in a smirk. "I don't care."

Buu raised an unamused brow. "The prosecutor is  _not_ harmless. She's a threat to this entire organization. Surely, you can appreciate Buu's need to take out a threat." 

Goku frowned before cautioning a glance at Tien, who seemed to absorb the conversation along with the other man or men in the back of the room.  Goku refocused on Buu. "No, not really."

"Well, this is disappointing." Buu pouted playfully before smirking at Tien. "You see, Traitor, Buu hoped your friend here would be willing to cooperate, but he seems to be awfully stubborn." Buu twisted his neck in an odd position before meeting Goku's gaze again. "Now Buu's going to have to do this the hard way, and Buu really hates unnecessary work."

"Look, Buu, I don't know what you-" Tien finally spoke up, and Goku realized that he hadn't been silenced like Goku, or maybe Buu had already interacted with Tien before Goku was slapped back into consciousness.

"Don't waste Buu's time!" Buu said.  "Buu already knows everything about you. The crew is hurt, Tien…or is it… _Officer Shinhan_?" Buu smirked at Tien before smiling at Goku. "But you did prove useful after all. Usually Buu kills traitors, but seeing that Buu was able to use you to finally capture the one thing Buu can use to take down that pain-in-the-ass prosecutor, well…Buu might just let you live." Buu laughed as he turned to Goku, meeting his gaze with those dark, eerie eyes of his.  "You don't want Buu killing the prosecutor,  _right_?"

"She's-" Goku sputtered as his eyes bulged, "she's okay?"

Goku gasped when Buu laughed giddily at his question. Buu never intended to have Chi-Chi shot outside the courthouse. That entire plan had been an elaborately planted lie meant for Tien, to set this trap. The trap he and Goku fell for like a couple of idiots.

"You help Buu out here, and she won't have to die," Buu said.

Goku narrowed his eyes at the shadowy face of his oddly behaving captor. He had no idea what Buu was planning or asking of him, and with the way the conversation was going, he couldn't even conjure a guess. However, Buu suggested Goku lend his help -  _that_ Goku wouldn't give under _any_ circumstances. He knew how important this case was to Chi-Chi, to Piccolo and Kami, and he wasn't going to do anything to let the cocksucker get away with any of his crimes. Besides, he had a strong dislike for people willing to set a trap for him and hold him hostage - and for people who referred to themselves in the third person.

"I'm not doing anything to help you," Goku said.

"Oh ho ho," Buu laughed as he glanced over his shoulder to see to his men, whose three sets of teeth gleamed in the darkness as they smiled.  Goku could finally see them - two tall men he could barely make out in the shadowy corners, and another extremely short person beside the door. "That's not really up to you," Buu growled.

Buu rose from his seat, no longer face to face with Goku as he stood high above him.  Goku realized the man was unusually tall. From his seated, bound position, Goku could barely make out the expression on Buu's face as he began to pace in front of his hostages.

"Chi-Chi Mao is going to throw the trial so Buu will be exonerated of all charges." 

As Buu paused, Goku struggled with his bindings, seeing if there was any slack he could use to escape the hold. It seemed his wrists were tied with electrical ties, which would be impossible to untie, and the tightness he felt as they cut into his wrists left no room for wiggling free.  Goku's heart pounded harder as the situation became more desperate.

"Then," Buu continued, "she will leave Satan City so Buu can have the runs of this city without worrying that she'll come after anyone else in Buu's organization, like she did Babi Dee."

Goku couldn't help taunting Buu over Chi-Chi's past victory as he sought any chance of escape in the institutionally sparse room. He knew Tien, silent by his side, was doing the same. ""Too bad for _him_ , huh?" Goku said with a grin.  "I know  _I'd_ never want to be on Chi-Chi's bad side."

"You're not though, are you?" Buu asked, causing Goku to take pause. He searched Buu's gaze, alarmed and confounded again by what Buu was getting at.  Again, Buu lowered to meet Goku's gaze, kneeling before him. When Goku recognized the expression on Buu's face, he was concerned by the confidence and assuredness behind Buu's sadistic smile.

Still, he couldn't read between the lines.  He preferred to be direct. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That," Buu said with a smile as he tapped Goku's forehead in a demeaning gesture, "is exactly why Buu has you here. Now, Buu doesn't have to lay a finger on Chi-Chi Mao. No one does. She'll do what Buu wants, to ensure  _your_ safety."

Goku scoffed  at Buu's claim before adamantly shaking his head. Goku looked towards Tien, raising his brows when he turned his gaze on Buu."You're going to kill two people, including an undercover cop,  _while_ you're on trial for murder? You'll never get away with it."

"Buu never said anything about killing. Just…threatening to do it. And maybe hurt you a little…or a lot, depending how compliant you are." Buu smirked as his eyes glided to the side. "Obviously Buu can't be seen here. So you won't see Buu again after tonight, but that's why Buu has these fine gentlemen here to watch over you," Buu added with pointed nods towards the armed men behind him.

"Chi-Chi would never fall for this plan of yours. She's too smart," Goku said confidently, surprised to hear Buu laugh in reaction.

"Maybe… _usually_." Buu chuckled. "But not when it comes to you."

Goku raised a brow. "What?"

"Buu's been watching her from a safe distance over the past weeks,  _Goku_." Buu pointedly drawled his name as Goku gaped at realizing Buu already knew his name, in spite of having asked for it earlier. Who knew what other knowledge Buu could be witholding about Goku. "Did you know the men found a really nice view into her penthouse? Just on the top floor of the building across the street." 

Buu giggled as Goku was hit by an overpowering wave of shock.  As Goku felt his face heat with rage at realizing he'd overlooked their observers, Buu's smile widened. Thinking of all the information Buu could possibly have on Chi-Chi to use against her now had Goku's head swimming in a cloud of rage, his fingers digging into the binds around his wrists, and his teeth sinking into his bottom lip.

He couldn't help growling as Buu continued speaking, "the prosecutor will agree to my terms because she'll be too blinded by worrying about her _love_ to think around  _my_  problems."

Goku abruptly stopped growling to gasp at Buu's new claim. His eyes widened at hearing the unexpected word spilled from Buu's mouth. "Love?"

Buu blanched at Goku's question, before laughing alarmingly loudly. He shook his head as his hoarse laughter ebbed with a whine. After his laughter died down, he pulled an item from his pocket, opening it to expose the blade with a loud swish, which instantly changed the mood in the room, even as Buu's laughter still lingered in a low rumble. "You honestly didn't know? It's obvious that woman's fallen for you." Buu giggled as he waved the shining knife in the air, eyeing the weapon as Goku held his breath and eyed the weapon. "Now, there's only one thing Buu still needs to discuss with you. How are we going to let Ms. Mao know that Buu has her fool of a lover?" Buu smiled at his distorted reflection in the blade before licking his lips. "Maybe Buu just sends her a package."

Buu set the weapon lightly against the knuckle of Goku's index finger rested on the arm of his chair. As the cold metal blade touched his skin, Goku tensed. His wide eyes met Buu's, noting the sadistic smile crossing Buu's square-jawed face as the blade slowly pressed against his finger, just enough to cause a sting of pain and draw some blood. Goku hissed through his teeth as he looked at Tien, who he could see was tensely observing the blade against his finger as well. Goku held his breath, anticipating the cut.

"Wait." Buu loosened his grip on the weapon. "The prosecutor probably  _likes_  that finger." Buu met Goku's gaze with a lecherous smile and a crude chuckle. The tension, cold and pain was released from Goku's finger to be replaced by the warm coat of blood oozing from his wound before Buu waved the weapon in the air. "Buu needs to make sure the prosecutor's going to agree. Wouldn't want her backing out on our deal because she's not getting the whole package."

Buu laughed gleefully as he turned around, careless enough to expose his back to Goku. Goku struggled with his bindings during that brief opportunity, but it was much too brief as Tien indignantly spoke up, causing Buu to turn and face them again.

"Is this all a game to you?!" Tien shouted. "You're fucking crazy!"

"Maybe I  _am_." Buu's deep, disturbing growl was completely contrary to his prior pattern of speech. His eyes widened in a crazed expression before he lunged at Tien's chair, grabbing one of the indignant cop's hands in an iron grip. Goku gawked at the sudden attack, his eyes rapidly shifting between watching Tien and Buu for the few seconds they held like that, until Buu moved so suddenly with the knife that Goku couldn't anticipate the scream torn from Tien's mouth.

"No!" Tien lurched forward as Buu lifted his blood-soaked knife in the air with a maniacal laugh.

"Tien!" Goku called, searching to meet Tien's gaze as his friend heaved forward and moaned. Buu chuckled as he bent to the floor, before standing upright to display a bloody stump of mangled flesh in Goku's face.

"Buu thinks she'll get the message." Buu decided with a triumphant smile as he turned the fingertip in his grasp before closing his knife, blood and all, and depositing it in his pocket, along with Tien's finger. "See to these two until my trial's over," Buu said to his men as he headed towards the door. He directed his gaze towards the small man at the door. "Anyone comes near here besides our men, kill them."

"Buu!" Goku yelled, nearly jumping from his chair, the furnishing moving with him as he struggled with all his might.  

It was to no avail as he remained tightly bound. Buu ignored Goku's call, sweeping through the door and allowing it to slam behind him as the men standing by glared back at Goku.

"Buu!" Goku shouted again. Goku whipped his head around to look at Tien. "Tien!" 

Worried about his slumped friend's condition, as the cop didn't respond, and hadn't sat upright again since the injury, Goku grimaced. Tien seemed to be passed out, and was obviously losing blood as his wound still remained unattended to. Frustrated, Goku narrowed his gaze at the three armed men watching over them.

Goku didn't want to think about what would happen at the penthouse when Chi-Chi received that package. For now, he could only take comfort in knowing that Chi-Chi wouldn't be alone. Bulma would be there, which meant Vegeta could keep Chi-Chi safe for the time being. Goku wasn't done with Buu. He would do everything in his power to prevent the success of Buu's plan.


	17. Trapped

When her eyes opened in the morning, her first thought wasn't about court, or Bulma and her abrasive guard staying in her home, or whether her father made it home safely after dinner. Her first thought didn't even have anything to do with worrying about Goku. Her first thought was of how badly she was going to punish that man for putting her through that worry last night.

From her bed, Chi-Chi raced down the hall, stopping herself abruptly when she realized Goku wouldn't be in the guest room. Bulma was in there now. Goku would've crashed on the couch, like Vegeta was doing, when he returned. Changing direction, Chi-Chi glowered towards the living room, only to halt at the sight of an empty sofa. The living room was completely vacant.

Chi-Chi quickly looked all around, her eyes searching the kitchen and hall again. She gasped, hopeful expectation overwhelming her as the bathroom door opened. Vegeta stepped out, glaring at Chi-Chi for openly gaping at his fully dressed, freshly showered and shaven appearance.

Chi-Chi frowned.  "Goku never came home last night?"

As the look in Vegeta's eyes confirmed that he hadn't, Chi-Chi felt herself tremble. All the anger she had felt immediately dissipated once she realized Goku still wasn't back. Even for Goku, this wasn't normal. Something was wrong. Vegeta averted his gaze and crossed his arms, an uncomfotable tension filling the hall.

The click of a doorknob turning disrupted Chi-Chi and Vegeta's tense moment as Bulma paraded out of the guest room. "What? No good morning, you two?"

Chi-Chi watched Bulma's smile as she stepped between Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Bulma was already dressed in full makeup and a red wrap dress, beaming at her stoic bodyguard. Vegeta's gaze met Chi-Chi's again as he averted his eyes from Bulma's brightly smiling face. When she turned her smile towards Chi-Chi, Bulma flickered a questioning glance at Vegeta. 

She cocked her head at Chi-Chi.  "Where's Goku?  Don't you two need to get ready for court?"

Vegeta glared at Bulma as Chi-Chi felt her heart wrench at the reminder. Bulma was right; it was almost time to leave for court. A somber expression crossed Bulma's face when she recognized Chi-Chi's distress.

"Nice job,  _genius,"_ Vegeta said, causing Bulma to glare until her brows softened. "Send her to trial against a murderer with a reminder of the fact that she's down by one mysteriously disappeared bodyguard."

"Goku should be back by now." Bulma gnawed her thumbnail as her gaze met Chi-Chi's. "I'll call the protection agency. Krillin, too. I'm sure someone's heard from him. Vegeta will leave with you for court today to make sure you're safe. In the meantime, Prosecutor, you need to get dressed."

Chi-Chi frowned  at Bulma's optimistic insistence. She didn't feel up to arguments, or Satan's BS, or facing Buu's snide expressions across the courtroom, not when she had no idea what happened to Goku.

Bulma forced a smile and exchanged a communicative gaze with Vegeta, while pinching her fingers around and tugging at the flannel nightgown Chi-Chi was currently donning, "Can't put away bad guys dressed like that."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi, reading into her reluctance to go. "If you don't show in court today, what happens?"

Chi-Chi raised a hand to the collar of her nightgown, playing absently with it. "They…they'd have to find another available attorney to stand in for me, to plead the case to the jury until I return."

Chi-Chi's brow furrowed with the pain caused by envisioning that situation. On this short of notice, it was bound to be an inexperienced attorney standing in for her, which would only set her case back, especially given the current situation with the judge's partiality and Buu's slick, expensive defense attorney on the other side.

Chi-Chi could just see Majin Buu laughing in the courtroom when she didn't show - especially if he had anything to do with this. She suspected that he did. She wasn't going to give Buu that satisfaction, no matter how difficult it could prove to wash Goku's disappearance from her mind in court that day.

Chi-Chi looked up to meet Vegeta's knowing gaze. "I have to be there."

* * *

After Chi-Chi dressed and gathered all necessary paperwork for court, saying a quick hello and goodbye to Krillin as he awoke late and was filled in on the latest news by Bulma, she and Vegeta hurried out of the penthouse.  She had spent too much time attempting to discern Goku's whereabouts. She had to make it to court on time.  Putting Buu behind bars was the most useful thing Chi-Chi could do now.  With Vegeta standing by her side, she descended down in her elevator, willing away the desire to run off and search for Goku when it opened.

She had to attend to her trial, to put away Buu for everything she already knew he'd done, and possibly more that she didn't. She couldn't calm her nerves, though. When the elevator opened to reveal the busy lobby of her building, she scanned every face she passed, hoping to see Goku somewhere,  _any_ where, but failing.  Just as she was reaching the door to leave, a call stopped her.

"Ms. Mao!"  A bellhop in uniform was running toward them when they turned, a small cardboard box extended in his hand.  He stopped short when Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  His bottom lip trembled as he extended the package towards Chi-Chi.  "A package just arrived for you."

Chi-Chi glanced at the box and then met the man's gaze with the intent to respond, before Vegeta answered on her behalf, "No time for that. She's late."

Chi-Chi smiled at the employee. "You can send it up to my penthouse anyway. My friend, Bulma Brief is up there. She can sign for it for me."

"Right!" The man nodded.

He backed away from Vegeta's cold stare in a hurry as Chi-Chi turned to leave. She certainly could see why Bulma had so much to complain about when Vegeta first entered her life as security. His presence was a sharp contrast to Goku's friendly, albeit somewhat annoying, demeanor.

Chi-Chi proceeded outside to find her car with Vegeta. Her briefcase was clutched tightly in her hand as Vegeta held the car door open and watched the street. When Vegeta closed the door and made his way around to the driver's position, Chi-Chi exhaled a shaky breath. Her palms were sweating as she rubbed them together in her lap. Trial today would be much more difficult than yesterday, if she let herself continue to worry like this.

"Where's this courthouse?" Vegeta asked gruffly as the engine started.

Chi-Chi looked up at the back of Vegeta's tall spikes of black hair. "Four blocks away. Make a left up here."

Chi-Chi looked down into her lap and swallowed. The ride was quiet. Chi-Chi remained deep in unproductive thought along the way. She couldn't help obsessing over Goku's whereabouts, or how she would find out what happened to him after court. She wished he would just show up, but there was nothing within her power that could be done on that account. The only reprieve from her negative thoughts during the ride was the intermittent directions she gave to Vegeta in order to get them to the courthouse, until they finally arrived and her obsessing had to cease.

"Let's go," Vegeta said as he opened his door.

He stepped around the car and opened Chi-Chi's door, looking deep in his own thoughts and bothered about something, something other than Goku. Chi-Chi had her suspicions what that could be.

After stepping out of the car, Chi-Chi turned to address Vegeta. "You know, I need to focus on this trial today, even with Goku missing." She narrowed her eyes.  " _You_  need to be focused on our surroundings, keeping me safe at this courthouse."

Vegeta glared at Chi-Chi's demand. "I don't recall being appointed as  _your_  bodyguard."

"Bulma pretty much handed you over for the day." Chi-Chi smiled when she recalled Krillin's assurance that he wouldn't leave Bulma unguarded at the penthouse. "She's safe with Krillin. Besides, originally, you _were_ appointed by your agency as my bodyguard." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. " _You_  could be the one missing right now if it weren't for Goku's generosity in switching places with you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed at Chi-Chi's claim before leading the way into the courthouse. Chi-Chi smiled to herself again as she gripped both hands around the handle of her briefcase, letting it rest in front of her legs as she took a deep breath.

She knew Vegeta understood her, and that little argument with him was a good warm up for court. What she found amusing, though, was Vegeta's clear concern for Bulma's safety during that argument, even though he was trying to hide it.

Chi-Chi swung her briefcase to her side, walking into the courthouse with her head held high. If she discovered that Majin Buu had anything to do with Goku's disappearance, she was ready to make sure he paid for it in court.

* * *

"Objection!"

Chi-Chi glared at the objecting counsel, who was posing yet another unreasonable objection to her line of questioning, every one of which the judge had so inconveniently-

"Sustained!" Satan shouted, just as Chi-Chi anticipated.

Chi-Chi lifted her gaze to meet the judge's blue, pretentious eyes with as much disdain as she could muster.

Satan faltered as he met her gaze. "Ms. Mao, please rephrase your question to the witness."

Chi-Chi raised a brow at the judge, before casting a sideways glance at the smug defendant and his attorney. There was no nicer way possible to question Yamu that would allow her to get the response she desired.

"Your honor," Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth, "permission to approach the bench?" 

She'd about had it. Trial had carried on for hours like this, with no word from Goku, which was increasing Chi-Chi's irritation. Buu's smug smile was wearing on her last nerve, not to mention Satan's blatant partiality that had him ruling unjustly in the defense's favor.

Satan nodded and waved his fingers, suggesting Chi-Chi step forward. "Is there a problem, Prosecutor?" Satan raised a brow before smiling at the beautiful, young court reporter glancing at him.

Chi-Chi scoffed at the interaction before baring her teeth at Satan. "Yes, your honor. There is a problem. You see, I'm trying to find justice in this courtroom, and I seem to be the only one doing it."  Chi-Chi knew she had Satan's attention when he raised his brows. "Now, since this is supposedly  _your_  courtroom, I suggest you help me out here. Even the playing field a little bit."

"I-" Satan paused as the court reporter took a sip of water and batted her lashes at him. "I don't know what you are referring to, Ms. Mao. If you are suggesting-"

"I think she has eyes for you, your honor," Chi-Chi said with a sly smile and a subtle nod towards the flirtatious girl. "If court turns more in my favor today, I could put in a good word for you with the lady before I leave."

"You...you'd _do_ that?" The judge asked with a suspicious raise of his brow. "Well, I could sustain a few less objections..."

" _That_ , right there." Chi-Chi's genial smile turned into a hard glare. "That is what I'm referring to, and if you don't start judging this trial fairly, I'll make sure the entire court system knows just what the honorable judge Satan has been up to."

Chi-Chi turned to smile widely at the oblivious court reporter, who smiled back at her. "And I'll make sure  _she_  knows you've used your family name and power to bed half the women in the Satan City judicial system."

Satan gasped. "You'd do that?"

"I would."

"You're... _mean_." Satan decided as he rubbed his forehead and eyed the beautiful younger woman.

"Only when I have to be, your honor."

Satan's eyes were wide and honest. "You don't," Chi-Chi raised her brows at Satan's short statement, "have to be." He added with a nervous smile to the court reporter.  He raised his voice to address the court. "Shall we resume? Your witness, Ms. Mao."

"Thank you, your honor." Chi-Chi turned to approach her desk, smirking at Buu and his pain in the ass counsel all the way back to her seat.

Before she turned, Chi-Chi noted the impressed visages of Kami, Piccolo and Vegeta, though Vegeta seemed much more surprised than the other two. That was probably because he didn't know her too well yet.

From that point on, court ran much smoother, and Chi-Chi was feeling quite smug with herself until she realized something as the hours passed.  Buu remained at ease, calm and collected the entire time, even as his case was sinking. He seemed so disinterested in the proceedings that he was practically falling asleep in court.

Chi-Chi studied Majin Buu carefully during the defense's cross-examination of her witness. When he looked her way, Chi-Chi startled at his chilling gaze. He smiled at her - _smiled_  - and Chi-Chi felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

Buu definitely had something to do with Goku's disappearance; she knew it by that look in his eyes. And he was convinced that it would keep him from being convicted. She couldn't wait to get out of court. She had to know where Goku was. She had to make sure he was safe.

Fortunately, she had faith in Goku being capable of protecting himself from dangerous people. That, and her instincts telling her that Goku was safe, wherever he was, were the reassurances she needed to get through trial and make it to the end of the day, when she hoped she would find Goku at the penthouse waiting for her.


	18. Tied

Goku watched the guards as he sat in the dark. With Buu gone and Tien passed out, he was on his own with only the presence of the guards to keep him company. Not that he appreciated their company at all. The pale little man guarding the door, Goku realized, looked oddly distressed. He fidgeted often, Goku noticed, and shifted his gaze frequently between the other guards and Tien. Strangely, his attention didn't seem too much on Goku. It was more focused on Tien. The tall, thin guard with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a widow's peak and a squared, long chin was staring at Goku like he was ready to shoot his hostages for even the slightest movement.

Goku knew he'd have to wait until that man wasn't paying attention to find his opening, or someone was bound to get shot, Goku being the most likely target. The third hired hand was stocky, older with gray hair, a gray mustache and a gray newsboy cap on his head, but he seemed calmest of the three. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking at nothing in particular.

The small man came forward, catching Goku's interest.  Goku lowered his chin to watch what he would do, alarming the little guy, who flinched under Goku's attentive gaze.

"What?" the tall, thin man teased with a chuckle, "are you afraid of the tied up bodyguard, Chiaotzu? He's not _that_ tough."

As Chiaotzu glared at him, the blonde thin man pounded a fist into his open palm as he narrowed his eyes at Goku. Chiaotzu moved towards Goku and Tien again. Goku's curiousity was sparked when Chiaotzu reached into his pocket.

When the little man reached for Tien with an outstretched hand, Goku shot him a glare. "What are you doing?"

Chiaotzu glanced at Goku with a deep frown, before looking over his shoulder towards the older man. "A little light please, Smitty?"

"Sure," the older man said, stepping forward and flooding the room with light.

Goku squinted at the sudden change, along with the other men, but Goku didn't have to ask what Chiaotzu was doing again. Chiaotzu had gauze in his hands and was holding Tien's injured hand gingerly in his. As the little man worked, caring for Tien's wound not as a hired man reluctant to do the messy job, but as if he genuinely cared to make sure Tien wasn't in pain, Goku observed.

"I'm heading out for a smoke," the tall, thin man muttered as he kicked off the wall and headed for the door.

"Don't be long, Van Zant," the stocky, older man said. "We don't want anyone seeing you out there."

"Don't tell  _me_ what to do, Old man," Van Zant said before swinging the door open and disappearing behind it.

Smitty sighed with a shake of his head as Van Zant disappeared, while Chiaotzu paid no attention, continuing to work on Tien's bindings. As Chiaotzu worked and whispered softly to him, Tien occasionally flinched, though he still seemed to be unconscious for the most part. It had to take a lot out of him, losing all that blood.

Goku's eyes were drawn towards the ground below Tien's chair, where the blood was puddled at his feet. Before anyone came along to do anything about the bleeding, Tien had been left for too long. Now Goku was relieved that Chiaotzu at least had the decency to attend to him. Goku knew they had to get out of there, though. Tien couldn't be held like that for much longer, and Goku had no doubt that Buu intended to kill them after the trial ended, even if Chi-Chi cooperated with his demands.

Goku frowned as he narrowed his eyes towards the distant crevices and air vents in the room, searching for any possible escape. He could spot several ways out, but of course, first he had to find a way to untie himself, and escape the guards. Chiaotzu's leniency towards Tien seemed like a good place to start.

"Chiaotzu," Goku said, alarming his two captors with his voice, "are you-"

Goku stopped in mid-question as he noted the suspicious glare he received from Smitty. If he had any chance of swaying Chiaotzu, he couldn't have the others interfering. Chiaotzu narrowed his eyes at Goku before finishing his nursing and rising to his feet. A loud noise from outside, resembling a gunshot, alerted all three of the conscious men in the room to look towards the door, while Tien's head abruptly lifted at the sound, before he slumped forward again.

"What the hell is Van Zant doing out there?" Smitty growled as he clutched his gun with both hands and bolted towards the door.

"Chiaotzu!" Goku said.

He didn't wait for the door to close completely behind Smitty, because he doubted he had long to get the sympathetic guard alone, regardless of what chaos was happening outside. He had to feel out Chiaotzu's situation.

When Chiaotzu turned a frown towards him, Goku nodded towards Tien. "You care about him, don't you?"

Chiaotzu sniffed disdainfully at Goku before glancing at Tien, his hard veneer visibly crumbling as his eyes locked on the hurting cop. "He and I worked together very closely for Mr. Buu. I thought I could really trust him...but that was before he turned out to be a traitor. A  _cop_." Chiaotzu spat the title as he glared at Tien.

"He was a cop before you met him, Chiaotzu," Goku said. "Wouldn't he be a traitor if he decided to stay loyal to Buu?"

Chiaotzu raised his brows at Goku before he decided to peer at the grimacing face of his pale friend. Goku followed Chiaotzu's gaze, concern overwhelming him as he realized just how much Tien had lost his pallor.

"Chiaotzu, he's going to die if we don't get out of here. Can you live with that?" Goku asked, glaring intently at the little man standing in front of him.

Chiaotzu heaved a few breaths as his eyes, cast on Tien, brimmed with tears. With a pained moan, Tien finally started coming around.

Just as the door was opening from outside, Chiaotzu met Goku's gaze with a harsh whisper, "I can't betray Mr. Buu. He'll kill me."

Chiaotzu's sad admittance was followed by the door closing with a resounding thud. Chiaotzu winced at the sound of approaching footsteps, while Goku glared at the returning person. Van Zant smiled at Goku, his gun in hand, which he pocketed as he returned to his watchful corner of the room. Shortly after, Smitty came booming through the door, glaring at Van Zant, but not saying a word to the other, only muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Chiaotzu," Goku hissed through his teeth as he watched Van Zant, "we need to get out of here."

He glanced at Smitty, whose attention was drawn to Tien. The cop was finally alert and glaring warily at the strange men watching over them, though he paid no attention to the little man standing right before him.

Though Goku knew the others could hear him, he spoke out of frustration to Chiaotzu, "if we don't get out of here, Buu's going to win that case - or worse!"

A cruel chuckle echoed through the room as Van Zant shifted his stance in his corner, pulling his gun out to play with the weapon. "That's right. This is all going Mr. Buu's way," Van Zant said before striding towards Goku and Tien as Chiaotzu took a cautious step back. "All of it."

Van Zant crouched before Goku and poked the barrel of his gun into Goku's shoulder. Scowling at the barrel prodding his muscle, Goku sent a glare to the lackey, thinking of how this guy wouldn't have stood a chance against him under normal circumstances. If only he weren't tied up, he would find a way to snatch that gun and do whatever was necessary to escape and find victory over Majin Buu.

"When it comes time for you to leave here," Van Zant chuckled as he stood to his feet again, " _that's_  happening Mr. Buu's way, too. And I'm guessing his way out might involve a body bag. Maybe he'll even let  _me_ shoot you!"

"You'll never lay a hand on me," Goku said with a smirk, even as he sat bound in a chair surrounded by armed guards. He was confident about that. Somehow, he knew he and Tien would get out of here. They would find a way.

"Never lay a hand on him." Van Zant scoffed. "This guy's a riot, Smitty!'

Goku exchanged a look with Tien while the antagonistic captors let down their guard.  Goku could tell that Tien agreed, either by the little behavior he'd witnessed since waking up, or maybe from past experience working undercover with the gang, that Van Zant had to go first if they were going to get out of there.

While keeping his eyes locked with Tien's, Goku nodded discreetly towards Chiaotzu . He searched Tien's gaze, hoping to read any sign of his knowing that Chiaotzu was their chance at escape. Tien either hid it well, or didn't trust Chiaotzu like Goku hoped he would. All Goku had to do was think of Buu winning that trial, though, for his determination to return full force.

They would find a way to escape. They  _had_  to.


	19. Delivered

Chi-Chi shot through the elevator doors with hurried frenzy upon returning home. It had taken too long, much too long, and the suspense was killing her.

"Is he back?!" she shouted to the occupants, though she knew her hope was futile.

Bulma's and Krillin's deeply sorrowful gazes gave her the wrong answer to her question.  Chi-Chi's footsteps slowed to a deflated halt. Exchanging a glance with Bulma, Vegeta marched in after Chi-Chi before seating himself on the sofa. Bulma's lip trembled as she opened her mouth to address Chi-Chi, then shut it without a word. When Chi-Chi approached the living room, Krillin couldn't even look at her.

Chi-Chi cocked her head and narrowed her eyes at Krillin's odd behavior and Bulma's teary-eyed, emotional appearance. They all knew court was difficult, and that Goku's absence had carried on for far too long, but nothing warranted such severe reactions, nothing beyond what Chi-Chi had just learned for herself in court. "Bulma? Krillin? What…?"

"It's…" Krillin gulped before exhaling as he reached behind him, towards the table where the small package from earlier sat, "you might want to sit down for this."

Krillin held the box for only a moment before Bulma took the box from Krillin. Clasping it in both hands, Bulma took a deep breath and affixed her steady gaze on Chi-Chi's. After a moment, Bulma looked away from Chi-Chi to meet Vegeta's deep frown with a look Chi-Chi didn't quite understand.  It was as if Bulma was reluctant to show Chi-Chi what package had arrived for her that morning. Now Chi-Chi was worried. For Krillin and Bulma to be so shaken while they were gone, and now making a point to present this box when neither of them could even look Chi-Chi in the eyes…

After the conclusion Chi-Chi had formed in court regarding Goku's whereabouts, she didn't think she wanted to see what was in that deceitfully harmless little brown box.

Furrowing her brows, Chi-Chi sat on the far end of the sofa where Vegeta was already sitting. "That's the package that arrived this morning."

Vegeta tensed his jaw and nodded.

"Uh-huh," Krillin muttered.

Bulma kept her head down as she took the seat between Vegeta and Chi-Chi on the sofa, placing the box delicately on her lap. Grinding his teeth with anxiety, Krillin propped his rear on the coffee table and pressed a fist hard against his mouth.

"I don't think Goku's going to be coming back, at least, not…anytime soon," Bulma said quietly.

She pulled back the flaps of the box to expose a mess of tissues soaked in red. When she pulled back those soaked tissues with the tips of her fingers, a fleshy stump was exposed to Chi-Chi's eyes.  Chi-Chi screamed when she recognized a fingernail on the tip of the stump, identifying the fleshy stump for what it was. It was a gruesome message, and its point was loud and clear. It wasn't Goku's irresponsibility that caused his delay, but something much worse.

Krillin shut his eyes and turned away from the package, while Bulma grimaced and did the same. Vegeta stared into the box with an impassive frown as Chi-Chi felt her stomach flip in response to the nagging, graphic image that refused to leave her head. She couldn't help picturing Goku tortured, hurt and missing a finger somewhere.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi moaned.

"This…can't be Goku's...?" Bulma wrung her hands together as she forced a smile to Chi-Chi and then looked to Vegeta for confirmation.  Vegeta glared long and hard at the cardboard box, even as the flap fell inward and concealed the fleshy stump again.  "…this is probably just a sick criminal's desperate attempt to scare his prosecutor...right?"

Bulma's lip trembled, her confidence visibly crumbling.  Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak, to make herself say something, knowing there had to be something Majin Buu wanted here, something they could do to help Goku. But as she opened her dry mouth and forced herself to look at Krillin, then Vegeta, then Bulma, that image of Goku bound, bloodied and battered played through her mind again.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and her blood ran cold. Chi-Chi felt her eyes roll back in her head before everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was laid out on the sofa with Bulma hovering over her with a glass of water. "Here, Chi-Chi. Drink."

Chi-Chi reached for the glass without question, sitting up to feel a wet cloth tumble down her face once. She grabbed the weighty cloth and set it aside before drinking the water and looking to Bulma with an astute furrowing of her brows. At the moment, she realized she had passed out, but she couldn't recall what led her to this. She had certainly been out for a while, seeing that she could see through the windows that it was dark outside, and Krillin was no longer anywhere in sight.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said, sighing at the relief the water provided her, "what-"

Her words cut off in her throat as she recalled the image of what she had seen in that box. To her discontent, thoughts of Goku in pain, suffering, and alone came to the forefront of her mind at the recollection of that sight. Wherever Goku was, he wasn't safe, he wasn't unharmed, and he wasn't, like Bulma said, returning anytime soon. Chi-Chi winced as a pain ached at her heart. All the work she had done on this case up to this point was no longer worth anything, if this was where it lead her. The question she had nearly choked out to Bulma was no longer necessary.

As Bulma frowned, Chi-Chi's eyes widened. Chi-Chi sought Vegeta after that, noting him standing with his back to them, staring into the night sky out her darkened expanse of windows. She could see his reflection in the glass, the deep scowl planted on his face as he stood there with his arms tightly crossed.

Realizing there was no point in addressing him at the moment, and no one else was in the apartment, Chi-Chi refocused her attention on Bulma. "Have you called the police?" She raised her brows expectantly when there was no reaction. "Piccolo? Kami?"

When Bulma looked away and provided no answer, Chi-Chi looked to Vegeta. Both of them continued to frown in silence.  Chi-Chi growled.  "Why haven't you done anything for him?!"

"Chi-Chi..." Bulma said.

"The note said no police." Vegeta finally turned from the window to look directly at Chi-Chi. "It also said that they're watching you and they'll know." Vegeta tilted his head towards the window behind him. "I'm pretty sure they're right up there."

Chi-Chi gasped as she moved to stand, though her legs gave out and she collapsed back into the couch, causing the furnishing to creak under her weight. "What does he  _want_?"

Chi-Chi clenched her fists as she narrowed her eyes at her frowning companions. It seemed everywhere she turned, Buu was one step ahead of her. Chi-Chi grit her teeth as she lunged forward, still sitting on the sofa but poised in a domineering fashion, as if ready to attack at a moment's notice if anyone upset her. The stress of worrying for Goku, the trial itself, and knowing she was being surveyed were being compounded together to exponentially increase her anger. Chi-Chi was furious.

"What do you _think_ he wants?" Vegeta retorted, causing Bulma to shoot him an admonishing glare while Chi-Chi inhaled sharply, realizing the truth. "What I don't understand is why they went after your bodyguard."

Vegeta made a suspicious leer towards Chi-Chi. She blinked before grimacing in remorse once she realized something. She knew exactly why they would go after Goku, especially if Buu had been watching her over the duration of the past weeks.

"Kill him?" Vegeta continued with a shrug, "Sure, they try to kill us all the time. But  _holding_  him?"

Chi-Chi gasped before meeting Bulma's curious gaze provoked by Vegeta's question. Although she had a pretty clear idea why they were holding Goku prisoner, she knew something wasn't right.  Chi-Chi searched the room again for that box. She narrowed her eyes when she spotted it on the coffee table. Though her stomach willed her not to, Chi-Chi bravely reached for the box, pulling back the cardboard flap to eye the stump with more scrutiny than before.

Once she moved past the initial shock of the gruesome sight, Chi-Chi squinted at the fingernails, before breathing a sigh of relief. "It's not his."

"What?"

"How can you tell?" Vegeta pushed Bulma aside to stare discerningly into the box.

"Goku's hands are not that well-manicured," Chi-Chi said.

As she pointed to the perfectly rounded, pressed back cuticle on the fingernail on the discolored stump, Bulma and Vegeta both peered into the box.  Bulma nearly turned green during her observation while Vegeta seemed unaffected by the disgusting task of inspecting a severed appendage.  Chi-Chi looked away while she gave them a moment to see what she saw. She certainly didn't want to see it again. For the time being, she was simply relieved that images of Goku with missing fingers were no longer plaguing her mind. When Bulma and Vegeta raised their gazes from the box to look at one another with understanding frowns, Chi-Chi felt a twinge of worry.

"So, Chi-Chi," Bulma said as she crossed her arms, "do you inspect all your hired help that closely?"

Bulma's knowing smile penetrated Chi-Chi's gaze, causing Chi-Chi to gape as Vegeta glared at her. Chi-Chi worked her way past being flustered as she absorbed that accusing glare, to glare right back at Vegeta with indignation as she stated proudly, "Goku and I are involved."  Even as Vegeta's admonishing glare held firm, Bulma's wide smile caused Chi-Chi to blush.

"When were you going to tell me?!" Bulma squealed as she wrapped her arms around Chi-Chi.  Chi-Chi smiled as she felt blood rushing to her cheeks again and Bulma released her.  "I should have known you and Goku would be perfect together!" Bulma giggled as she cast a brief smile over her shoulder towards Vegeta.

"Oh, yes," Vegeta sneered at Bulma. "This is fucking perfect."

Bulma's smile fell as Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta for that sarcastic remark.

"A  _finger_  was just mailed here as a threat," Vegeta said, "and now you women are forgetting all about that threat because of a lousy  _manicure_?"

"Vegeta, it has to be someone else's finger," Bulma said with a frown as she haughtily placed her hands on her hips. "He must have someone else. Maybe Buu made a mistake."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Goku isn't here?" Vegeta challenged Bulma as he crossed his arms. "Majin Buu didn't make a mistake. He  _has_  that idiot. Him and someone else."

As Bulma processed Vegeta's reasonable conclusion, her mouth fell open. Vegeta growled as he turned away to pace towards the windows.

"Will you stop calling Goku an idiot?" Chi-Chi scolded as Vegeta's attitude grated against her nerve.

Vegeta spun to face her, baring his teeth. "No! He _is_  an idiot for being careless enough to let himself get taken! It's his own fault-and yours!"

" _My_  fault?!"

"That's right." Vegeta nodded.

Bulma gaped at the argument of which she literally stood in the middle, while Vegeta raised his finger, extending it past Bulma to point it accusingly in Chi-Chi's face. Chi-Chi bared her teeth back at him, absolutely irate over his audacity to blame her.

"He would have never been caught in some lousy criminal's trap," Vegeta growled, "if he didn't have some piece of ass distracting him from his work!"

Chi-Chi felt herself tremble. Vegeta had gone too far. She pushed Bulma aside, pulled her hand back and smacked it hard across Vegeta's cheek, causing the man to balk before glaring murderously back at her. Chi-Chi didn't care how terrifying he looked. She glared right back at Vegeta, until Bulma stubbornly stepped between them, pressing them away from each other by the chests.

"That's enough!" Bulma yelled before glaring at Vegeta. "Pointing fingers won't help Goku."

Vegeta clenched his jaw as he glared at Bulma, before he turned his glare again at Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi tensed, expecting Vegeta to start something again.

Bulma cleared her throat. "You know what they say about throwing stones at glass houses, Vegeta."  Bulma turned her slyly smiling face from Vegeta to face Chi-Chi. 

"Dammit, Bulma." Vegeta growled through his teeth, scowling as he shook his head and turned away.

"Now, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, "I know what Majin Buu wants from you - what his demands are."

As Bulma swallowed hard, Chi-Chi met her friend's gaze and clenched her jaw. "He wants to be found not guilty, and he's using my feelings for Goku to get his verdict."

A sudden bang resounded from the kitchen. "Fuck!"

Vegeta's frustrated outburst made Chi-Chi jump as he pounded his palm hard against her granite countertop. Chi-Chi glared at the temperamental man absconding into the guest room in a noisy tantrum before Bulma reached a hand to hers.

Chi-Chi exhaled as she returned her focus to Bulma. "Now I have to decide if I'm willing to let that jerk go free," Chi-Chi mused resentfully, "when I don't know for sure if Majin Buu will even let Goku go or abstain from harming him once I've done what he wants."

Bulma's hand squeezed around Chi-Chi's. "What do you think Goku would want you to do?"

Chi-Chi smiled. There was no doubt in her mind that Goku would want her to take the bastard down, no matter what. After all he had seen her go through pursuing Buu's imprisonment, Goku would be in full support of her prosecuting Buu to her best ability, regardless of that pursuit's threat to Goku's safety. But Chi-Chi didn't see things just as Goku would. Just thinking of him in that moment saddened her. She hated to think where he was at the moment, what he was doing.

Bulma's teary blue eyes met Chi-Chi's, and as Chi-Chi looked into them, she could see Bulma knew what she was thinking. Anyone who knew Goku would know he would tell Chi-Chi to prosecute. But she just didn't think she could do it. She wished she had some guarantee that Goku would make it back to her safely after trial if she did. If she knew, she would throw the trial without hesitation, but to throw the trial while Goku's safety was still at risk, _that_ she didn't think she could do.

Bulma's lip twitched into a sad smile as she squeezed Chi-Chi's fingers between hers again. "What do _you_  want to do, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi blinked with her gaze focused on their intertwined fingers. What she would do from here was a very good question. One to which she did not know the answer yet.

* * *

"Prosecutor, do you have any more questions for the witness?" the judge asked.

Chi-Chi hesitated at the judge's pressing question, her frown deepending as she chanced a look at the monster driving her deeper into misery than she already was. "No, your honor." She forced the words out as she caught sight of Buu's smugly smiling face. "No further questions."

Before taking her seat, Chi-Chi met the observant blue eyes of Judge Satan. He continued to scrutinize her a minute longer, likely suspicious of the fact that she eased off the witness so quickly. It was certainly out of character for her to do. And she did have more questions for Red Ribbon, who was on those video files from her father's penthouse and therefore a key witness to several of Buu's past murders.

Chi-Chi grit her teeth as she glanced sideways at Buu. He was still sitting there with his smug smile in place, so confident that he would get off free and clear, all because he had Goku. Her Goku. And he wasn't going to let him go until that not guilty verdict came in from the jury.  Chi-Chi glared as she considered the alternatives. There was a chance that Majin Buu was lying about the whole thing. Maybe he didn't even have Goku tied up somewhere. Maybe he was going to kill Goku after trial ended anyways. Maybe Goku was already dead.

"Your witness, Counsel," Satan said, moving trial right along as that slick, smug criminal lawyer of Buu's stood to cross examine Chi-Chi's witness.

Chi-Chi blew a raspberry at the sight of him. He was acting as if he was doing some fantastic work on this case, when it was all being handed to him! At the reproving, incredulous glare of the judge, Chi-Chi frowned and lowered her head while the lawyer carried on with questioning the witness. She chanced a look over her shoulder, her frown deepening when she set eyes on the icy look she received from Detective Piccolo. Even Detective Kami was glaring at her with a suspicious frown. Chi-Chi swung her head around to face forward again with a haughty huff. As if she wasn't beating herself up for this enough already, now she had the detectives breathing down her neck for this lackluster performance in court. But what else was she supposed to do? Risk Goku's life?  Chi-Chi suppressed a sob that nearly choked out, brought on by her darkened thoughts. She wouldn't give up hope. She couldn't. And Goku wouldn't want her carrying on like this, not even with his life on the line. He would want her to put Buu away at any cost, which made this all the more difficult.

"No further questions, your honor," the lawyer concluded, striding back to his seat with a sly smile cast at Chi-Chi along the way. Chi-Chi glared as he met her eyes with a winning grin.

"Then we will conclude for a brief recess," Satan said  with a weary groan as he shifted behind his pedestal. "We will return in one hour, after lunch!" He pounded the gavel before rising to his feet.

"All rise!" the court officer called, prompting Chi-Chi and everyone else to stand as Satan turned his back to them and headed for his chamber door.

When the judge disappeared with the door thudding and echoing through the courthouse behind him, Chi-Chi released a heavy sigh before turning around to view many judgmental looks from the audience. It wasn't just Goku or herself or the detectives she was letting down here. There were victims' family members and surviving victims of Buu's nonlethal crimes here, all looking for justice. She couldn't do this.

She focused on the two faces in the crowd who understood her situation, at least one of them offering her a reassuring smile.  "I can't do this anymore."

"I'll say," Bulma agreed wholeheartedly as she crossed her arms.

Chi-Chi followed Bulma's gaze. The other woman was glaring accusingly at Buu's defense attorney, who was busy chatting animatedly to a group of people congratulating him.

"This trial is bullshit," Vegeta said he mimicked Bulma's posture.

"I have to prosecute this to the best of my abilities," Chi-Chi said, prompting Vegeta to smirk to himself.

"But Chi-Chi!" Bulma said before she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper and leaned in closer, "what about Goku?"

"Bulma," Chi-Chi said, her voice quivering, "for all we know, Goku may already be dead."

"Chi-Chi!"

Before Chi-Chi could respond to Bulma's reprehensive remark, Vegeta turned his head to meet Chi-Chi's gaze with his piercing black eyes. "He's not dead." Vegeta said. "Still, he'd be pissed if you lost this trial because of him."

"That's all well and good," Bulma said while Chi-Chi gulped and nodded.  Bulma glared at Vegeta, then Chi-Chi. "But what the hell happens at the end of the day when Buu goes home today feeling murderous?!"

"I have something in mind," Chi-Chi said before setting her gaze on Vegeta, "but I'll need your help."

Vegeta lifted his brow. "I'm listening."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and released it as she prepared to explain her plan to Vegeta. She had only just thought of it, and hoped it would work at this point. She had to do whatever she could to protect Goku before she resumed trial going against Majin Buu's demands.

"You and Bulma should take your lunch break at a place called Kame House Diner. Goku and I have been frequenting the place." Chi-Chi's eyes darted between Bulma and Vegeta, making sure they paid close attention to everything she said. "Ask for a line cook named Tien. He's actually an undercover cop who's been talking to Goku and trying to take down Majin Buu."

As she finished speaking, Chi-Chi glanced furtively over her shoulder, feeling as if someone would appear in the now cleared courtroom and listen in on her conversation. To her relief, there was no one else in sight. The courtroom was now hers, Vegeta's and Bulma's.

"You think he'll know where Goku is?" Bulma asked, her eyes lighting with hope.

"He should," Chi-Chi said with a shrug. Tien was working for Majin Buu  _and_  the police. Chi-Chi couldn't believe she hadn't thought of him sooner. "If  _he_  doesn't, I don't know who would."

"So why do you need Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she furrowed her brows.

"Because," Vegeta said as he flashed his teeth at Bulma, "once he tells us where to find Goku,  _I'm_ going to find him."

Bulma gasped as her eyes bulged. "Vegeta, that'll just put  _you_  in danger!"

When Bulma looked beseechingly at Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi couldn't help turning away from her friend. She had Goku's safety to think of.

"We should call the  _police_  when we find out where he is!" Bulma yelled.

"That's just what Majin Buu's instructions ordered us  _not_  to do!"  Chi-Chi said.

"We don't need the cops." Vegeta grinned again, looking surprisingly pleased by this new turn of events. " _I'll_  take care of it."

"Vegeta, will you forget about your ego for five seconds?!" Bulma screamed. "We're talking about a mastermind serial killer here!"

" _Who_   _has_ _Goku_ , Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Bulma shut her mouth as her wary blue eyes met Chi-Chi's determined glare. Not another word was spoken as the three of them stood in silent understanding. Then, Vegeta turned with one curt nod, expecting Bulma to follow behind him as he made his leave from the courtroom.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma whispered as she placed a comforting hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "I'm sure Goku's okay. I've seen him survive a lot of crazy shit, and somehow he always comes out on top." Bulma's gaze shifted briefly to the courtroom doors as they thudded closed with Vegeta's exit. "We'll make sure to talk to this Tien you mentioned. Try not to worry about us. You just focus on kicking Buu's ass in court, okay?"

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded at her friend. Bulma turned to hastily leave the courtroom, probably feeling that Vegeta would leave her behind if she lingered much longer. Chi-Chi knew that at the very least, he would act like a pain in the ass during their lunch if Bulma kept him waiting. At least he seemed up to the task of finding Goku before Buu did. That was all Chi-Chi could really hope for, for now.

She knew Bulma made a good argument. As evidenced by his building-scaling hobby and his favorable outcome against Dee's hired thugs in the alley, Goku did seem to have a knack for evading dangerous situations. He had been a bodyguard for years before Chi-Chi met him, so he had to be a survivor. He was used to being in the line of danger. Chi-Chi reassured herself that regardless of what happened in court today, Goku would come back to her.

Following that lengthy conversation with Vegeta and Bulma, Chi-Chi released a long, settling sigh. Knowing she wouldn't have much time left before court would reconvene, Chi-Chi would head to the vending machines just outside the courtroom for lunch. That didn't bother her at all, though.  _Now_  she was looking forward to resuming the trial. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she had the freedom to do what needed to be done in court.

Majin Buu and his smug attorney wouldn't know what hit them.


	20. Defeated

There was no telling how many hours it had been. Goku hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't even been released from that chair to take a piss. The comings and goings of his captors and the dimming of the daylight passing through the cracks of the storage unit were the only signals he had to the passing of time.

His guards occasionally conversed, about nothing remotely interesting to him, but when Goku attempted exchanging any words with them or Tien, they immediately silenced him. He would have been bored out of his mind if he weren't so focused on the challenge of finding a way out. Unfortunately, that challenge hadn't yielded any promising results as of yet.

"…wonder when the boss is coming back?" Van Zant said, finishing his conversation as he studied the gun he turned over and over again in his hands.

"He's not," Chiaotzu said with a roll of his eyes. "If you would have paid attention when he told us the plan, you'd know that."

As Chiaotzu mumbled something else under his breath, Smitty stifled a chuckle.  Van Zant's eyes narrowed across Smitty to the little guard muttering about him.  He scowled at Smitty, who continued laughing at his expense.

"Relax, Van Zant!" Smitty called. "Chiaotzu's been here as long as you have. We're all just getting a little grumpy."

"I've been here for a while, too," Tien said snarkily.

Goku raise his brows and perked at the sound of Tien's voice. It had been so long since he'd heard a word from Tien, ever since the cutting incident.

"Oh yeah?" Van Zant said, "well no one asked you!"

"Can't we at least get some food?" Goku inched his chair forward with his eyes set on the guards, just as a loud growl erupted from his stomach. "I don't think Buu wanted you to starve us."

Goku had ulterior motives for the seeking of the food, though deep down, he had to admit that he was also hoping to relieve his deprived stomach.

Van Zant sneered at Goku. "No one asked you, either!"

Goku groaned. "Aww, come on!"

At the sight of Van Zant turning up his nose and Smitty nonchalantly glancing at his fingernails, Goku hung his head in defeat.

"What about those granola bars you had in the car, Smitty?" Chiaotzu said.

Goku raised his head to look at Chiaotzu, feeling a glimmer of hope from the nonchalant suggestion. Perhaps Chiaotzu was willing to look out for their best interests, after all. Now, once that Smitty guy left to get the bars, they'd have an opportunity to take care of Van Zant.

"I'm not getting anything for  _those two,_ " Van Zant said. He crossed his arms and planted his back and foot firmly against the wall, causing a loud, metallic clank.

"Could you?  _Please_?" Tien asked as he narrowed his eyes at the moody guard.

"Aw, fuck!" Smitty muttered, "I'll do it. Better than listening to these two complain any longer." With a violent gesture towards his hostages, he turned and threw the door open before heading outside.

Goku readied himself as soon as Smitty left. Down to two, and hopefully having one on their side, he and Tien had their chance to break out of here. Goku narrowed his eyes at Van Zant. He just had to make his move at the right moment…

As Goku was about to act, the door flew open with a violent bang, throwing Chiaotzu away from the doorway.

"Aah!" Chiaotzu cried.

Goku's eyes bulged at the alarming sight of a large man ferociously storming towards him. When Goku realized that the tall man was Buu himself, Goku's brows knit together, though he had no time to process what was going on before Buu's fist flew into his face.

Goku felt intense pain as bitter blood pooled in his mouth. Trying to ignore the pain, Goku bit his wounded lip. His gaze met Buu's as he tried to figure out what was happening. Chiaotzu was correct earlier, when he said Buu wouldn't return, from what Goku recalled. But there Buu was. And he was obviously pissed about something.

"Ah, Boss!" Van Zant cried. "Mind if I get in on that?"

Majin Buu ignored Van Zant's eager questioning as he stood staring at Goku and radiating with anger.  Goku felt a chill crawl down his spine as he spit away the blood filling his mouth.

"He-hey," Van Zant pounded his fist into his open palm a few times and approached from behind Buu with a bounce in his step, "can I punch the other guy?"

When Buu continued ignoring him, Van Zant tilted his head at his boss, before turning to look at Chiaotzu by the door behind them. "Shows how much you know! 'Buu's not coming back'." Van Zant snorted.

"Van Zant," Smitty called as he came into the storage unit, re-entering the storage unit with a wary grimace.

"Smitty, shut up!" Van Zant called before he turned to face Goku and Tien with a smirk. "Now, where to start, huh? Who you want me roughing up first, Boss?"

"No one," Buu said absently, his glare never leaving Goku.

"But-" Buu cut off Van Zant's words, as he had turned almost too fast for Goku to process, lunging at the overzealous henchman. Van Zant's eyes bulged as he gurgled unintelligible noises.

"Buu said  _no one,_ " Buu growled as he pulled his fist back, showing Goku nothing more than his back, though the widening of Chiaotzu and Smitty's eyes gave him a clue what was about to happen. "This is Buu's kill."

" _Kill_?" Tien said as he exchanged a wary glance with Goku.

Goku bared his teeth and growled at the killer standing before him. "Majin Buu!"

The man had arrived at the wrong time, ruining Goku's chance for escape, hitting him without explanation, and claiming he was going to kill them after sending Chi-Chi that threatening package.  Goku was livid. This guy was pushing it too far. When he called Buu's name, Goku had every intention of calling the criminal out and accusing him of going back on his word. Yet, as Buu slowly turned to face Goku with a gleam in his eyes and Van Zant's blood on his hands, Goku realized he still had no idea what was going on.

Buu growled in a crescendo as his eyes lit on Goku again, causing Goku to grimace as another of Buu's fists came flying at him. This one landed square in his gut, which hurt a hell of a lot worse than other times he'd been hit before, as he realized being restrained in a chair left him vulnerable to the full impact with no give. Goku let out a violent cough as the wind was knocked out of him and a nauseating pain swept through his entire body.

"Buu hates that fucking lawyer!" Buu punched Goku in the face again.

This blow caused Goku's eye to throb with tolerable pain, though he knew if this continued as Buu meant for it to, his level of tolerance would eventually reach its limit.

"Hey!" Tien yelled indignantly, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Goku groaned and bared his teeth as Buu smiled at Tien, "Oh, you want some, too?" Buu said through clenched teeth before he hit Tien square in the head with a wide swing of his fist, managing to knock Tien over.  His chair fell to the side with the force of that impact.

"Tien!" Goku yelled with a gasp before he glared at Buu, "you need to leave him alone." Goku's voice lowered as he sneered at the hateful look of the criminal standing in front of him.

"You're right." Buu said, "he's not the one who needs to suffer right now."

Buu came at Goku again, grasping Goku's throat as he leaned in much too close for Goku's comfort. Goku gagged and choked at the uncomfortable pressure of Buu's hand against his Adam's apple, while Buu's fingers pressed deeply into his neck and Buu's reeking breath smothered his face.  Goku couldn't breathe.  His lungs burned as he desperately tried to suck in air.

"You're going to suffer," Buu said. "You're going to pay for every little bit of suffering I might endure, thanks to that cunt!"

With one forceful shove against Goku's throat, Buu's grip disconnected from Goku.  Goku fell, chair and all, straight back to the ground with a hard thud.

In spite of Goku's terrible position, he couldn't help smiling as he gasped for air. Buu's attitude and complaints against Chi-Chi meant she hadn't done as he demanded. Buu must've lost the trial, for him to come here again, willing to kill.  Goku was thrown into a wave of momentum as his chair flew forward to land all four legs on the floor and set Goku face to face with Buu again. At the sight of the criminal's discontented visage, Goku chuckled.

"You must've guessed by now that she's not playing along," Buu said. "I don't know what _you_  have to be happy about, though. Bad news for you."

Goku laughed as he met Buu's murderous gaze without any fear. "Why me? I'd say that's bad news for _you_ , Buu."

"Apparently, Ms. Mao doesn't care about you as much as Buu thought," Buu said as he leaned in close.

As Buu's eyes darted side to side, reading Goku's expression, Goku clenched his jaw.  Buu sought the look of hurt that might've crossed Goku's face at that painful suggestion, and though he tried to hide it, he knew it had to have at least flashed across his face.  What Buu said couldn't be true, though. Chi-Chi _did_ care. She was one of the most caring people Goku ever knew, in spite of her hard exterior. He wanted her to prosecute Buu, and he was glad to hear that she had, regardless of his current situation. Yet, the thought that this love Buu had mentioned never really existed wouldn't leave Goku's mind.

"I bet you are just as disposable to her as you are to me," Buu prodded with a smirk as he retrieved the knife from his pocket again, the same one he had used to remove Tien's finger.

Goku gasped at the sight of the weapon, while Chiaotzu and Smitty did the same from behind their boss.

"What is it?" Tien asked from his position on the ground, where the back of his chair cut off Buu and Goku from his view. "What's Buu doing now?"

At Tien's words, Goku noted the look of concern crossing Chiaotzu's face, just beyond Majin Buu.  Goku didn't answer Tien's question, though. He was too focused on Buu, on the way Buu was threateningly wielding that knife. After what Buu had done to Tien with it, and the violent way he had just been handling Goku, Goku knew he had to be prepared for anything.

"I could gut you right now," Buu said as he traced the blade in the air in a circular motion only inches from Goku's abdomen, "and no one would be around to do anything about it."

"Goku!" Tien cried.

Goku grit his teeth as he braced for pain while keeping his gaze locked on Buu. To his surprise, rather than pressing the blade forward as Goku expected him to do, Buu leaned over and reached both hands to right Tien's chair.

"Want to see what Buu's doing now?" Buu taunted Tien. "Now, Buu is going to kill two sorry sons of bitches he doesn't need anymore, before he gets the hell away from Satan City!"

Buu pointed the knife at Tien's face as he sneered at the both of them. Goku pulled as hard as he could to free himself from his bindings. The tight restraints cut into the flesh of his wrists as he did, but he didn't care. He needed to help Tien. He needed to be able to defend himself. He needed to get the hell out of this chair!

Goku grunted with the effort of his struggle as Buu inched the blade closer to Tien, before a surprising gunshot blasted through the small room.

Tien looked past Buu to see the little man pointing a gun at the crime boss. "Chiaotzu!"

Goku's eyes bulged at the sight before he sought Smitty, surprised to find his slumped form looking as dead as Van Zant's. Chiaotzu smiled as Goku and Tien both met his gaze with understanding frowns.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu called before running to Tien, while Buu fell to the ground with his eyes rolling back. "I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner, Tien!"

Chiaotzu stepped around Tien, dropped his gun on the ground.  He fervently set to work his fingers at Tien's bindings.  Goku looked down upon Buu as Chiaotzu worked. He could see the whites of his eyes and the gaping lifelessness of his mouth as Buu's body twitched and blood poured from his fresh chest wound.

"Even if you are a traitor, Tien," Chiaotzu said with a shaky voice as Tien's hands sprang free, "there's no denying that you're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time." Chiaotzu bent down to set to work at Tien's feet as Goku's eyes narrowed at the increased twitching of Buu's fingers.

"Chiaotzu!" Goku hissed, though his call went unheeded as Chiaotzu remained involved in his work at Tien's feet.

Chiaotzu lifted his hands victoriously and Tien's legs pulled away from the restraint of his chair. "I don't want to see you die, Tien."

Goku clenched his teeth and grunted at seeing more movement from Buu.

Tien rubbed at his wrists. "Chiaotzu, I-"

Buu sprung to life, lunging at the discarded gun on the ground.

"Tien!" Goku yelled as he threw his weight to the right, inadvertently knocking over the chair in which he was still bound. Though he intended to fight, the new position did give him some defense from the gun Buu now held, as the metal chair partly shielded him. As Goku landed with a grunt, a flurry of movement sounded from behind him.

"You little…" Buu growled with as much vigor as if he'd never been shot.

Goku flinched at the sound of a bone-crunching impact, followed by more before there was a heavy thud of something falling to the ground and a vibration making Goku - with his chair - bounce off the hard floor.

"Tien?" Goku squirmed and attempted to whip his head around to view past the back of his chair, to no avail.

Goku heard no response, only the further noise of grunts, yells, and clashes of fist against body as he managed to propel his chair around bit by bit. When he finally spied the scuffle, Goku still couldn't make out what was going on, beyond blurred flashes of movement. To his relief, though, he did find the gun on the ground, apparently having been dropped again and propelled away during the fighting.

Tien fell before his eyes, the bruised, battered face of Goku's friend landing on the ground right in front of his. "Tien!" Goku gasped, just before he saw behind Tien, Buu's hand reaching towards the gun on the ground. "Tien, look out!"  Goku's eyes bulged as Chiaotzu heard his call and lunged for Buu in Tien's defense.

"No!" Chiaotzu yelled.

A gunshot sounded, causing Chiaotzu's eyes to go wide as he was thrust away from Buu by the force of the gunshot.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried as he propelled himself from the ground.

At the sight of Chiaotzu falling to his knees, Goku growled. "No!"

He made another effort against his bindings, which had been gradually loosening with all his struggling over the past hours. When he saw Tien fall to his knees before Chiaotzu, who had taken the bullet straight through his chest, Goku grimaced. That little man had just sacrificed himself for his friend, who Goku now knew meant more to Chiaotzu than some work partner or traitor. Goku was right to trust in Chiaotzu's feelings for Tien, though he never meant for it to cost the little man his life.

Buu glared down upon the body of his latest kill and the devastated posture of Tien, just as Goku's left wrist, bloodied and bruised from its abrasion against the restraints, finally broke free.

"Tien, no!" Goku yelled.

Tien sat defenseless in his grief and Buu closed in on the unsuspecting cop.  Goku thrust himself forward, chair and all, extending his free fist towards Buu with the force of his entire body behind it. When he managed to make impact with Buu's lower back, the criminal cried out and dropped the gun as he fell to his knees.

"Chiaotzu…" Tien growled through clenched teeth as he balled his fists.

Tien turned to glare at Majin Buu, who had fallen beside him.  Tien's narrowed dark eyes brimmed with tears as he turned from his murdered friend and his enemy to hastily grab the gun on the ground. Buu's eyes widened when he realized Tien had the gun, which was being pointed at his chest at point-blank range.

"This is for Chiaotzu!" Tien yelled, growling as he pulled the trigger, prompting another explosive bang as the criminal's existing chest wound was joined by another.

" _You!_ " Buu boomed.

Buu clutched his bleeding chest. His eyes were reddened with rage as he seethed at Tien's hateful glower.  Goku lurched forward again, in disbelief about Majin Buu's incredible resilience to bullets, yet scared for his friend, who seemed to be next on Majin Buu's list. That was, until Buu noticed Goku moving towards him.  Buu's murderous glare rapidly turned from Tien to Goku, causing Goku to stop abruptly, just before Buu punched Tien hard in the face, an attack no one saw coming.

Tien dropped like a stone as Goku's eyes widened. Chiaotzu was dead, and now Tien was down and defenseless after taking that hit. This wasn't at all the way Goku saw this escape attempt playing out. He stood in denial as Tien scrunched his face and slowly rolled away from Majin Buu on his elbows, while the killer was already kneeling down to pry the gun from Tien's weak fingers.

Tien grimaced and groaned, pulling futilely at the gun, but Buu yanked it from his grip before he turned to Goku. As Buu's dark eyes landed on Goku's, he stood slumped, panting, bleeding, and furious. Goku gulped at the sight of Buu raising that gun towards him. In his restrictive chair, he could only cringe helplessly as the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead.

Buu laughed. "You're dead."

Goku clenched his eyes shut just before the explosive sound of a gunshot echoed through his ears.


	21. Saved

Goku opened his eyes, amazed to be alive.  The gun planted against his forehead eased off as his jaw fell and his eyes lifted.  The wielder behind the gun went slack, his black eyes lacking the lustrous shine of danger they'd previously possessed.  The dull haze in Buu's eyes could only mean one thing.  Buu was dead.  Someone had shot him before he could shoot Goku.   Goku gasped as Majin Buu's head fell back on his shoulders, exposing the bloody gunshot wound at the side of his neck.

When Buu's entire body went limp, collapsing on the ground at Goku's feet with a heavy thud, Goku furrowed his brows. He looked to Tien, who was still on the ground beside Chiaotzu's body, still looking dazed by the recent blow he'd been delivered. Goku didn't know what he was thinking, looking to Tien anyways. The shot hadn't come from that direction.  There was no way Tien could have been the one who shot Buu when he didn't have time to recover and use another gun, anyway.

Goku noticed a crack of light, which had been pouring into the dim, dank room from the doorway. The door had been closed prior to the scuffle, but Goku was too preoccupied to notice its opening sometime in the midst of everything else that was happening. When he lifted his gaze to sight the familiar, pointy-haired silhouette in the doorway, he chuckled.  Vegeta.

Vegeta holstered his gun as he smirked at Goku. "How many times have I told you that no one gets to kill you on the job as long as I'm working with you?"

"I guess you have to remind me again."

With a snort, Vegeta moved behind Goku to untie his bindings.  Goku felt so grateful to finally be freed from this chair that it didn't bother him whatsoever when Vegeta said, "That's because you're an idiot and you can't remember shit."

As Goku's limbs sprung free and he opened his mouth to respond, many things happened at once. There was a blur of movement in Goku's peripheral vision.  Vegeta grunted.  Majin Buu lunged.  Goku's eyes bulged as Buu flew at Vegeta as if rising from the dead. Goku was knocked out of his chair by the force of Majin Buu's attack.  When he fluidly rolled to his knees, he looked up just in time to see Buu wrapping his hands around Vegeta's throat.

"Vegeta!" Goku grit his teeth as his eyes darted around the room before landing on Buu's dropped gun, the one that had almost ended Goku's life seconds ago.

The sounds of Vegeta's gurgled struggle and Buu's panting and adrenaline-driven growls of rage alerted Goku to the fact that there was no time to hesitate. He lifted the gun and turned to shoot Buu right between the eyes.  The gunshot tore through the small room like a massive explosion.  The bullet precisely hit its target, only inches from Vegeta. As Vegeta jerked his neck from the weakening grasp of his attacker, Goku bared his teeth at the sight of the falling criminal. He didn't dare drop his gun. After everything he had seen from Buu so far, he wouldn't drop that gun until he was certain that the monster stayed dead.

Before lifting his eyes or gun from Buu's seemingly dead body, Goku was alarmed by the sounds of sirens from outside. He inhaled sharply as he lifted his gaze towards the doorway, while Tien did the same from his position on ground. Goku glanced at Tien, who frowned and shook his head to indicate he knew nothing of the police presence. When Tien's eyes darted to Vegeta, Goku followed.

"Bulma," Vegeta rasped.

Vegeta lifted one knee to plant a foot on the ground, climbing to his feet as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He turned his head to glare at the dead man behind him as Goku furrowed his brows. Goku's unspoken question was answered, though, when two armed policemen pounded through the door with their guns drawn.

"Police!" They announced in unison, while one aimed at Vegeta and one at Goku. "Drop the gun and step away from the bodies!"

Goku pried his fingers from their deathly grasp around the gun and tossed it as Vegeta stepped back from Buu's body with his hands up. Tien rose to his feet and assumed the same pose just behind Goku and Vegeta. Within minutes, the two officers moved to investigate the scene, confirming the deaths of all four bodies on the ground with simple touches and collecting the weapons for evidence along the way. Tien was cleared to go when he was identified by the police as an undercover agent. Sighing heavily, Tien approached Goku and Vegeta.

"You alright, Tien?" Goku asked before turning to Vegeta. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Your girlfriend told us  _he_  would know," Vegeta said as he pointed accusingly at Tien, "but when we went to find the guy-"

"I wasn't there," Tien interrupted.

Vegeta glared at the interruption. "Fortunately, one of the waitresses at that diner has been stalking this scum cop-"

At Tien's irritated glower, Goku shook his head. "Don't mind Vegeta."

Goku knew the rude attitude was bound to come out eventually, as Vegeta and cops never meshed well since some run-ins he had while on duty in the past.  _He_ understood, but judging by the look on Tien's face, Tien didn't.  Then again, _most_ people didn't understand Vegeta's constant state of animosity.

"-and she knew exactly where the two of you had gone," Vegeta continued, shooting Goku a glare for the second interruption.

"Wait." Tien furrowed his brows. " _Stalking_  me?"

"Oh," Goku laughed, "he means Launch." Goku smiled as he saw the baffled expression on Tien's face only grow dimmer. "She's crazy about you, Tien. I'm surprised you don't see it."

Vegeta blinked at Goku before shaking his head. "Who cares about that? Has anyone noticed that we just killed your big, bad murderer here?!"

"Yeah!" Goku beamed.  "Thanks for saving our asses, Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised his chin and snorted as a pair of shadows leaked in through the doorway. They stopped abruptly. "What are you  _thanking_  him for?"

Goku looked to the figures, smiling in recognition of the voice. "Piccolo!"

Kami frowned as Piccolo scoffed, eyeing the body on the ground. "He's dead."

"That's right," Vegeta said.

"Shit." Piccolo cursed before narrowing his eyes at Vegeta. "You did this?"

Kami groaned. "We were supposed to take him alive so he could be prosecuted in court."

"Do you know how long Kami and I worked on that fucking case?"

"Oops." Vegeta hissed through his teeth.  "Guess you can't do that now."

"Sorry, Detectives. That's my fault," Goku said.

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku realized just how remorseful about this he truly was, and not on account of the detectives. If there was anyone he wanted to apologize to for stealing that victory, it was Chi-Chi. She would probably be livid that Majin Buu was killed before his trial ended.

"It's not your fault, Goku," Kami said.

Piccolo glared first at Goku, then Vegeta. "I'm going to have to take you both in for questioning. Standard procedure."

Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Sure."

"That won't be necessary, Detectives," Tien said. "I can testify that it was all self-defense."

Piccolo scoffed while Kami studied the other dead bodies on the ground. "I'm assuming Majin Buu killed the rest of them?"

Tien frowned as he pointed to Smitty's body. "Chiaotzu killed that one." He pointed to his dead friend.  "That's Chiaotzu. He saved my life."

Kami placed a hand on Tien's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright, officer?" Kami looked at Tien's injured hand. "Maybe you should step outside and get some fresh air. The medics should be here by now."

"And you," Piccolo said as he placed a hand firmly on Vegeta's shoulder, "need to come with me to answer some questions about what happened here."

"Hey! Wait, Piccolo," Goku called. "Can I speak to him for a minute?"

"What for?" Vegeta interrupted before Piccolo could answer.

"Well, I-"

"If you're planning on giving me some long-winded talk for saving your life," Vegeta said, "you can forget it. You won't hear any thank-yous from  _me_ , either." Vegeta's eyes met Goku's, his stern scowl holding firm even though Goku recognized the sincerity in his gaze.

"All right, Vegeta," Goku said with a smile, before teasingly adding, "I know you're in a hurry to be interrogated by Detective Piccolo."

Goku chuckled as Piccolo smirked at the disgruntled groan muttered from Vegeta's lips.

"I'll call the coroner and CSI to wrap things up here," Kami said.  "You go ahead, Piccolo."

As Piccolo nodded and proceeded towards the door with Vegeta in front of him, Goku turned to Kami. "Am I free to go?"

"With Detective Piccolo, of course," Kami nodded towards the door with a smile.  "You should get some fresh air and see the medics first. You've looked better."

Goku smirked. "Thanks, Kami."

Goku proceeded towards the closing door, which was still swinging from Piccolo and Vegeta's exit. Goku grimaced as he opened the door. That effort caused him more pain as he squinted at the daylight flooding his vision. Once outside, he suddenly noticed the full extent of his injuries, the pain of which he had managed to suppress through the duration of his life and death struggle.

Propping a hand over his eyes, Goku considered evading the medics, but he needed to see Tien, who would most likely be found there. Besides, evading them would've been impossible. A swarm of police cars were stationed in the parking lot of the storage facility, including the medic truck, which was parked only a few feet from the door. Sitting on its open truck bed with medics attending to his wounds, was Tien.

As Goku approached the truck, those medics swarmed from Tien to Goku to see to his injuries as he met Tien's gaze. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?" Goku asked before hissing through his teeth as a medic used a cold, stinging antiseptic on his open wrist wounds.

Tien's gaze dropped. His sagging posture was concerning. Goku knew this was difficult for Tien. Goku definitely preferred _his_ line of work to the undercover cop gig. Tien had just gone through a roller coaster of emotions, dealing with Chiaotzu and Buu back there.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Goku," Tien said when he finally raised his gaze to meet Goku's. "I think you already know how I'm doing."

Goku smiled sadly as he pushed aside a bothersome medic and took a seat beside Tien. "You really did great work on your case, Tien. I have to thank you for everything you've done for me and Chi-Chi."

"At least the prosecutor's alright," Tien said with a shrug. "But the casework…that's a different story."

"Hey, Majin Buu's being dead doesn't make your work any less successful." Goku shrugged. "Either way, he won't be hurting anymore people again, right?"

"I guess you're right."

Goku frowned at Tien's despondency. "You did alright by Chiaotzu, too."

At that, Tien looked at Goku, his eyes wide with shock. "What?"

"He told me, when you were knocked out," Goku said, "what a great friend you were. He didn't want to see you die."

Tien stared speechlessly at Goku, before stubbornly swallowing whichever emotion was rising to the surface.

"He knew the risk of going up against Majin Buu," Goku said quietly, before he locked eyes with Tien and his lip twitched into a hesitant smile. "He did it anyway, though. That just shows how much he cared for you…and how much you must've meant to him, for him to do that."

Tien's brow twitched with his fighting emotions, before he tore his teary eyed gaze from Goku. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his hands in his lap, one heavily bandaged as the other rubbed at the gauze thickly covering the injured hand. To Goku's relief, though, when Tien finally looked up, though his eyes still looked sad, a smile had graced his face. "Thanks, Goku."

Goku smiled. "No problem."

Goku stood from the truck bed, wincing as the motion challenged sore, bruising limbs and aching abdominal muscles, which he rubbed before he looked back at Tien again. "You're still going to keep fighting bad guys, right?"

Tien smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Goku huffed as he turned away from the cop with a wave, leaving him at the medic truck before one of the medics might get the crazy idea to come at him with a needle. Not that he was paranoid, but it wouldn't be the first time someone threatened him with one of those things. He could bear the pain of that fight just fine  _without_  any medication that would require injection.

Goku placed his hands on his hips as he scoped the busy, active crime scene surrounding him. Kami was busy directing the uniformed policemen and CSI units, who were now on the scene, investigating such trivial things as tire marks and fingerprints. Goku couldn't understand what the point of all this chaos was. The bad guys were right in front of them. They might've all been dead, but they were here.

Goku shrugged.  _That_  wasn't his problem. What he needed now was to think of an excuse for Chi-Chi. He just knew she had to be worried, especially if Buu really sent that package. She might even be angry with him for failing to escape the ordeal to return to her. He didn't need to survive through _all_ of that, only to be killed by the woman he was supposed to be protecting - the woman he endured all of that for.

"Well." Goku shrugged to himself again.

He'd come up short for concocting excuses for Chi-Chi. He had some questions to answer for Piccolo, and then he could return home to face whatever punishment Chi-Chi would deliver.  As soon as Goku stepped around the medic truck to view the expanse of sunlit parking lot, the screeching of tires alarmed him, as well as the officers and the medics on the scene. They all stared wide-eyed at the approach of a blue car racing into the parking lot entrance before it skidded to an abrupt stop. Goku blinked when he spied a familiar face in the rear window of the driver's side, staring mistily at him with big, beautiful eyes.

A head of blue hair emerged from the other side of the backseat of that car, drawing the dark-haired woman from her stupor when Bulma yelled loudly, "Goku! Vegeta!"

As Bulma smiled at Goku and his friend safely standing outside the storage unit, Goku noted Krillin in the driver's seat of the blue car and Ox in the passenger's seat beside him, before gasping at the brilliant sight of Chi-Chi's beaming expression.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she vaulted from the car.

"Chi-Chi!"

"Goku, you're all right!" Chi-Chi ran and closed the gap between them.

Goku smiled, in spite of the twinge of pain it caused his bruised and battered face. He couldn't help it. Seeing her petite figure running toward him, her beautiful smile, her disarming look that only Chi-Chi could give him, was like a breath of fresh air after everything he had gone through. Chi-Chi huffed as she stopped just short of reaching him, winded from her run.

When Goku hesitated, unsure what to do now that standing only inches in front of him was the woman he thought he might never see again, Chi-Chi acted first.  She visibly trembled before throwing herself into his arms. Goku caught her, enveloping Chi-Chi's warmth in his arms.  Everything clicked in his mind as soon as he felt her. It didn't matter how many injuries he had, or how sore he was. Once he felt Chi-Chi in his arms, the pain seemed to melt away. There was no more worry, no more fear, no more need for anything. He had everything he needed, right here.

He lifted a hand to stroke Chi-Chi's chin as he met her gaze. "Yeah, Chi-Chi. I'm better now."

"Goku…" Chi-Chi kissed Goku fervently, landing butterfly kisses all over his tender cheeks and jawline, before her lips finally found his, lingering there for a while longer.

Goku sighed into the kiss, though he knew the others at the car were watching. Usually, he wouldn't be comfortable with such a public display of affection. But in this moment, he didn't care. The feeling of those buttery-soft lips against his was a moment in heaven after everything he'd endured. Goku stroked the small of Chi-Chi's back as he deepened the kiss into Chi-Chi's parting lips, intending to get all he could out of Chi-Chi while this blissful relief lasted.

That had been the closest call of his career. It seemed like Buu was practically inhuman. If Tien hadn't been there, or Vegeta hadn't shown with such perfect timing, or Goku didn't have Chiaotzu's help earlier on, he might not have survived. Goku would have never had the chance to see Chi-Chi again. And now that this perfect, beautiful little woman was in his arms again, he felt he never wanted to let her go.

That sounded like a plan. Maybe he never would.


	22. Closed

Chi-Chi spun loose from Goku's encompassing arms with a dazzling smile on her pretty face. Goku laughed as Chi-Chi bounced in rhythm to the upbeat song resonating loudly throughout the grand hotel ballroom. Her fitted purple dress skimmed up her thighs inch by inch as she swaggered towards him while he tugged and loosened his top button at the pressed collar of his uncomfortably fitted navy dress shirt. When they pressed together, Goku pinched the hem of Chi-Chi's dress between his fingers and tugged it as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. No one but him needed to see what she had under that dress. Those were his hips, his thighs, his perfectly formed ass, and his delicious center of a woman remaining properly concealed beneath that slinky dress that accentuated those features well enough for the eyes of other guests.

Abruptly, the music stopped, prompting the couple and the hundred or so other people dancing around them to cease dancing and turn their attention to the DJ. "Let's hear it for the lovely couple!" The DJ gestured to the bride and groom approaching him. "The new Mr. and Mrs. Prince make a lovely couple, don't they, folks?"

Goku lifted his hands to clap as the ballroom filled with applause and a few cheers. He chuckled before deciding to call out, "Yeah! Bulma and Vegeta!"

At the sight of his fellow bodyguard's blush, Goku laughed loudly, until Chi-Chi smacked his chest with the back of her hand. He couldn't help chuckling again as he looked at her. She was smiling fondly at the newlywed couple, with a look of yearning in her big, doe eyes.

Gods, she was beautiful. Goku couldn't help staring at her angelic face, with her shiny black tresses pulled back loosely, her long, fluttering eyelashes, and those pouty, soft lips. When Chi-Chi looked up at him, catching him in that stare, Goku felt heat flush through his cheeks.

She smiled at him as Bulma grabbed the microphone and addressed her guests, "Thank you everyone for being here today! I'm so lucky to have ended up with such a handsome husband, whose job was literally to protect me when we met."

A gush of 'aww's interrupted as Bulma smiled while Vegeta turned away from the crowd looking uncomfortable.

"So I know," Bulma continued, "that he'll always keep me safe, and honor and protect me as a husband should."

Veget's scoff was barely audibly, but Goku knew his friend's mannerisms too well to miss it. He snickered through his teeth at the amusing scene, refraining from laughing loudly again to avoid getting in trouble with Chi-Chi.  Truthfully, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around this one. Of all his friends, he never would've expected Bulma and Vegeta to wind up as a couple. They both had to be the most stubborn, temperamental people he knew. But, they seemed happy together. Happy enough to tie the knot at least.

"So," Bulma said over the piercing feedback of the mic, "I want to thank all of our out-of-town guests who came all this way for our wedding."

Bulma smiled towards them and Goku immediately straightened up, knowing he'd be caught for laughing at Vegeta's expense.

"All the way from Satan City," Bulma said with a smile, "our good friends Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as her father, and our friend, Krillin and his family, endured a long flight to be here with us on our special day. Thank you, guys."

Goku crossed his arms as applause filled the room and he felt uncomfortable in his suit under the unsolicited gazes from the other wedding attendees.

The vibration of heavy, approaching footsteps against the wooden dance floor on which they stood caused Goku to glance over his shoulder just in time to see Ox stepping up behind them. "Doesn't Bulma make a beautiful bride?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said, "she certainly does, Dad."

"I can't wait to see _you_ in a wedding gown, Chi-Chi. You'll make a lovely bride, too."

As Chi-Chi blushed and smiled over her shoulder at her father, Goku winced. Ox's comment felt a little too pointed for comfort. Sure, he and Chi-Chi had been dating for a few months now and were completely happy together, but Goku didn't understand Ox's urgency. Most people waited _years_  before getting married these days.

"And now, Ladies," Bulma said as she waved her bouquet playfully in front of her, "it's time to catch the bouquet!"

"Ooh!" Chi-Chi said, "the bouquet toss!"

Goku had grimaced in surprise at the suddenness of Chi-Chi's outcry, but when he recovered from his surprise and opened his mouth to respond to Chi-Chi, she had already dashed away.

Ox chuckled. "Chi-Chi's always been determined. When my daughter knows what she wants, she gets it."

Goku scratched his neck as he watched the dozens of single women gathering around Bulma. Bulma had her back turned to the women as she lifted and dropped the bouquet in a sweeping motion, laughing while the women fought for position in the crowd. Chi-Chi was one of them, practically knocking women over to find a prime spot. Goku should've expected Chi-Chi to act this way, but still he found it surprising.

Goku frowned at the scene and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right about that, Ox."

Lavender petals showered the crowd of women as Bulma violently chucked the elaborate hydrangea-and-rose-filled bouquet into the air. At the sight of Chi-Chi shoving an elbow into the woman who nearly caught the bouquet, Goku grimaced and clapped a hand over his face. When he ran his fingers down his cheeks to see her again, Chi-Chi was proudly holding a wilty-looking bouquet high in the air.

"Oh, no," Goku grumbled.

As the music resumed throughout the ballroom, a loud chuckle erupted from behind Goku and a large hand clapped his back, nearly causing him to stumble forward with the force of it. "Yes, my boy!" Ox said.  "Your fate has been sealed!"

Before Goku could respond, he spied the vibrant, giggling young woman who was running into his arms. She smacked against his chest forcefully before shoving the sweet-smelling bouquet under his nose. "What do you think of that?" Chi-Chi teased, before adding in a sing-song voice, "looks like we're next!"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma called.  "Come on! We need to take some pictures!"

As Bulma waved Chi-Chi towards the stage, Chi-Chi beamed at Goku, that brilliant smile causing him to forget all about the pressure he had been feeling from everyone else. Then she turned and ran to join Bulma and the impatient cameraman.

"So," a haughty, good-natured voice said from behind Goku, "do I have to say it?"

Goku raised a brow as he turned to find Krillin. His friend was standing with a knowing grin, arms crossed and looking smug as his demure, blonde wife stood beside him with their quickly growing daughter just behind her hip.

Krillin placed his hands on his hips. "What'd I tell you?"

Goku raised his brows, not following Krillin's meaning, until his friend nodded pointedly towards Chi-Chi posing for pictures with Bulma with the bridal bouquet propped in her hands.

"Chi-Chi." Krillin chuckled. "Marrying type."

Krillin  _had_  predicted that, hadn't he? As Goku gaped at Krillin, his friend's wife let out a deep chuckle, apparently finding amusement with his discomfort.

"Daddy!" Marron, with her blond, growing hair in pigtails, and her pretty pink dress, skirted around her mother's long, emerald taffetta gown to reach for Krillin's hand. "Dance with me, Daddy!"

Krillin blinked and grimaced, before looking at his wife.

She, in turn, smirked and gave him a shove. "Go on, Krillin. Make your daughter happy."

Goku chuckled as Krillin allowed the young girl to drag him onto the dance floor. Maybe Krillin's wife, Lazuli wasn't so bad after all. She certainly had a way of handling Krillin.

"Hey, Goku." Immediately, Goku tensed at the cutting tone of Lazuli's voice. "When are you going to pop the question to Chi-Chi?"

Goku grimaced and chuckled nervously. "W-when?"

Lazuli crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you're holding out on her. That woman deserves a ring on her finger after putting up with  _you_."

Goku frowned, affronted by the comment, but shrugged it off and raised his palms in the air. "I can't tell you."

When she opened her mouth to respond, Goku turned around, pretending he didn't notice. That conversation was over as far as he was concerned. Goku stepped away from Lazuli without hesitation. He needed to seek someone who wouldn't get on his case about marriage. Someone who didn't care about what he did with his life. He knew just who to see. Congratulations were in order anyway. It would be nice to throw the attention he'd been receiving at someone else for a change.

Goku smiled mischievously as he approached the shorter man in a classic black and white tux, his breast adorned with a lavender-hydrangea corsage. Goku bared his teeth in a smile as he tapped his unknowing victim's shoulder. "Congratulations, Vegeta!"

His friend barely turned to glare over his shoulder with an irritated sneer and a clipped, "Thanks."

Goku's smile widened. "So you're married now, huh?"

Vegeta's frown deepened with a silence that spoke volumes.

Goku snickered. "No more women. It's just you and Bulma, for the rest of your life."

Vegeta scoffed through his teeth. "This is  _some_ congratulations."

Goku chuckled loudly, unable to control himself. It was always fun getting a rise out of Vegeta.

Vegeta's face, however, turned from an unappreciative glare to a taunting smirk. "You shouldn't laugh."

Goku ceased laughing, his brows knitting together, surprised at Vegeta's sudden change in attitude. Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded towards his new bride and Chi-Chi, who were talking animatedly across the ballroom, while Chi-Chi continued carrying the bouquet in her hands.

Vegeta chuckled. "Soon enough, it'll be  _your_  turn."

Goku looked away to study his girlfriend again, curious if she really was that interested in getting married. Vegeta laughed cruelly as his voice traveled from Goku. Goku didn't need to look Vegeta's way to know he'd been dismissed. Goku was more interested at the moment in the unsolicited approach of his other newlywed friend, who was beaming with a look that let Goku know she was up to something.

Nervously, Goku smiled. "Congratulations, Bulma."

"Thanks, Goku." Bulma raised her brows and clasped her hands behind her back.

Goku raised his brows, expecting the worst.

Bulma's lips pressed together in a tight smile before she pulled her left hand from behind her back and waved it in Goku's face. "Want to see the ring?"

Goku blinked at the shimmering, nearly blinding piece of diamonds and gold flaunted in his face. It wasn't like Bulma gave him an option in that matter, so he looked. It was a big diamond, alright. But that wasn't surprising, seeing how flashy Bulma could be. Vegeta must've really fallen hard. Goku snickered as Bulma pulled her hand away with an irritated frown. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Bulma rubbed a thumb over her ring and admired it briefly before looking at Goku again. "It's a princess cut. Vegeta knew just what to get me, and let me tell you, I couldn't say no."

As Bulma's smile widened with that mischievous look sparkling in her blue eyes again, Goku frowned and nodded. "It's nice, Bulma."

"Nice?" Bulma sneered before placing her hands on her hips. "It's better than nice. I hope you're taking note, Goku, because it just so happens this is exactly the sort of diamond Chi-Chi would like on her finger someday."

Goku balked. "Why is everyone so interested in me and Chi-Chi getting married?" He narrowed his eyes. "I especially wouldn't expect this from _you_  on your wedding day, Bulma."

Bulma chuckled guiltily before glancing over her shoulder. Chi-Chi was near the table holding the three-tier elaborate wedding cake Bulma had looked toward, watching the two of them. When Goku caught Chi-Chi's eyes, Chi-Chi smirked slyly at him before twirling the caught bridal bouquet in front of her face.

Bulma snorted. "Sorry, Goku. You know Chi-Chi. Always a lawyer first." Bulma shrugged. "She can't help it. She has to argue her case, witnesses and all."

Goku laughed. "That's Chi-Chi for you. I guess there's nothing for me to worry about, then."

Glancing conspiratorially in Chi-Chi's direction and assuring she wasn't looking their way anymore, Goku discreetly reached into his pocket. It was reassuring to know Chi-Chi wanted to get married so badly that she would recruit all their friends to pressure Goku into it.  But he was one step ahead of her. Goku's fingers graced the velvet box in his pocket as he smiled, before meeting Bulma's curious gaze.

When he pulled the item out and flipped it open to Bulma's view, Bulma gasped. "Goku!" Bulma's eyes shimmered with the reflection of the shining diamond. "It's beautiful."

Goku smiled and snapped the box shut, returning it to his pocket before anyone else could see it.

"Wow." A male voice interrupted from behind him, causing Goku to tense. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed before wrapping her friend in an embrace.

Yamcha released the hug and smiled fondly at the bride. "Congratulations, Bulma."

"Yamcha." Goku smiled and patted the ring box in his pocket.  "How are you liking West City?"

"It's great, Goku." Yamcha smiled at Bulma. "Thanks for hooking me up with a place out here." Yamcha placed his hands in his pockets and eyed Goku before a smirk crossed his face.

Goku raised a brow. "What?"

Yamcha made a pointed nod towards Goku's pocket. "You're a lucky guy, Goku." He looked pointedly at Bulma. "So is Vegeta."

Bulma smiled. "Aw, thanks, Yamcha."

Yamcha sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever have anything like what you guys have."

Goku stumbled forward as someone bumped him from behind before delicately grasping his arms to steady him. When Goku looked up, the woman smiled apologetically, her blue eyes shimmering as blush highlighted her cheeks. Goku gawked, amazed by how closely she resembled Bulma, with her long blue hair and shimmering blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." She giggled before looking past Goku, where Goku realized Yamcha was gawking at the woman, same as he had. "Excuse me."

The woman turned to leave. Yamcha's eyes were trained on her, until she glanced over her shoulder with a coy smile and wagged her finger at him to follow.

Yamcha's smile widened. "Maybe my luck is turning around already." Yamcha shook Goku's hand and smiled one last time at Bulma before cutting between them to follow his mystery girl. "Congratulations, both of you!"

Bulma laughed and shook her head at the sight of Yamcha chasing the girl out of the reception as Goku's cell phone rang. He picked it up, raising a brow as he noted the identity of the caller who he hadn't heard from since that fateful day with Majin Buu.

"Detective Piccolo?"

" _Son."_  Goku could practically hear him smirking.

Goku smiled. "What's up?"

" _Are you still working as a bodyguard?"_

Goku raised his brows warily as a certain dark-haired woman turned her gaze intently on him from across the room, through a sea of people. "Yeah."

" _Good. Kami and I are working a new case. We could use you for one of our witnesses."_

As Chi-Chi ran her finger through the white icing on the wedding cake beside her, Goku smiled at her and nodded into the phone. "Sounds good, Piccolo. But we'll have to hold off on making any arrangements for now. I have a question I need answered first."

Goku didn't wait for a response from Piccolo, though he could hear the detective's voice through the phone as he hung up. He swapped the items in his pocket, changing out his phone for the ring box. When Chi-Chi swaggered towards him, licking the icing off her fingertip, Goku met her gaze with confidence. Lawyer or not, she shouldn't have bothered pleading a case to him over this marriage issue. That was one case Chi-Chi never needed to prove. Since the moment Goku realized he loved her, he knew they were getting married.

Case closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who read this edit, both those who are new to this story and those who are re-reading (it means so much that you enjoy reading it again <3)
> 
> Now that this is complete, this frees me up to continue my other Gochi story, Cruel Love, which is currently started here and on ff.net. This story's conclusion also reinvigorates my motivation for continuing with the vegebul companion story to this one, which I plan to release with Vegebulocracy's Big Bang later in the year. I haven't forgotten about my K18 story, Absorbed and Absolved, but that one remains on hiatus for the time being. I'd honestly consider doing a K18 companion fic to this one too, because the bodyguard AU is fun and it honestly reminds me of a lot of romance novel series, with their pattern of romances revolving around one theme or group of people. That's just a thought though, not anything I'm taking any further at the moment.  
> Thank you for reading, and as always, coffees are appreciated at https://ko-fi.com/maiika [](https://ko-fi.com/L4L07JE7)


End file.
